Out of the Darkness
by TWISTEDART
Summary: AU Dacey fic based on Danny being a vampire. It is a long fic that covers a lot of jumping from past to present. If it gets confusing, drop me a note. I'll try to explain. Halloween special. Past will always be in italics.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_The moon hung ominous over the castle's land as he sat by the window. He peered down at the female that picked the flowers to decorate his tables in the great room of his castle. How many days that he watched her and admired her beauty were beyond him._

_Something about this female's looks drew him in. He knew nothing of her personality nor did he care to. He only wanted to enjoy the feelings of lust that quickened his heart when he first saw her. Love wasn't something he was interested in requiring. That would be dangerous for him but more so for the female whom his feelings of love would befall upon._

_The female's raven hair cascaded over her shoulders touching her cerise colored dress. The man watching her appreciated the coloring of the dress against the darkness of her hair. Her skin was darker than the pale females he was used to viewing not inside his castle walls. Many of his servants were dark skinned slaves. Yet, he treated them well and would not dare beat them for lacking servitude like some slave masters. However, they feared him for other reasons._

_He watched her slowly walk around the garden to his castle. He raked his hand through his long dark tendrils of hair. His lust for her had escalated over the months of viewing her._

_A small knock on his bed chamber door never deterred him from thinking of the beauty in the garden below his castle walls._

_"Enter." He called out calmly._

_The maid slowly stepped into the door to place down his tray. She swallowed nervously due to wanting to be away from the handsome demon that owned the castle as well as the servants that resided there. They all feared him. He was a beast._

_He turned to her causing her to breathe out nervously as his piercing brown eyes shined with a luminosity that seemed unreal had it not been for knowing what he was._

_"My lord, tis your dinner." She spoke quickly wanting to get away from him._

_The master of the castle watched her moving towards the door. Her dark eyes spoke of terror of him. He glanced up and down her curvaceous body admiring her physique. It caused her an unexpected pleasure to be viewed as such by her master._

_She knew that he could seduce her into doing his bidding. She would even agree to die for him if he placed his seductive spell on her._

_He walked up and grabbed her arm causing the female to shrink away from his touch. She closed her eyes not wanting to fall under his enchantment. His handsome features would weaken any female. She had heard the rumors or more like the truths. Once in his bed, the females were owned until their fateful day. The females were treated with grand gestures until he tired of them. Then they would face the brutal reality of their sacrifice for the beast that's heart only beat half living._

_"Emily, who is the female in the garden that gathers flowers?" His voice was soft as he whispered in her ear._

_She wasn't surprised that he knew her name. He had an incredible ability to remember all names once spoken to him. He knew all his servants' names. Emily's knees buckled slightly as his hot breath burned her neck. She stuttered not due to fear but due to lust that seemed to seize her body at her master being so close to her._

_"Her name is Laura Porter. She doesn't belong to you." Her voice wavered at the last of her words. She knew if her master wanted her, she'd belong to him._

_"What is her entire title?" He ran his hand along her dark skinned neck before he gripped her in a choking type hold._

_"Lady Laura Judith Porter. She is said to be …" Emily could feel his hand edging down her body to touch her in places that only her husband was allowed to touch yet she did not stop him. Her master would never force himself upon a female even his own slave. However, she wanted him to continue his touching of her. "…a freed slave, my lord."_

_Her master chuckled into her ear at hearing of this Laura being a free female. It was unusual for this day and age. "Do you have children, Emily? Does your husband worship you? Or can he live without you?"_

_Emily swallowed as her eyes closed. "I have no children. My husband finds my body pleasing yet he still visits brothels."_

_Emily knew immediately her words sealed her fate. She didn't care. She knew that she was his conquest for his bed before he would quench his thirst._

_Soon her body was satisfied as his thirst lingered on. He took her body with his own as her scream of pleasure echoed amidst the castle walls as well as down to the court yard._

_Laura glanced up knowing that the master of the castle had found his new victim. She had seen him watching her. It caused her skin to rise up in small prickles with the excitement of knowing he found her enticing. She had not seen his face nor wished to. She had heard of his unmatched beauty that was beyond the mortal man. However, he was rumored not to be mortal._

_It didn't matter to Laura either way. Mortal man or immortal man would not deter from her quest for freedom from both man and slave master. She craved it more than wanting a gentleman by her side. She had even begun to study secretly in hopes of obtaining power._

_"Daniel…" Emily arched her body one last time against her new lover. "Take me, my lord. Allow me the pleasure of keeping you alive."_

_Daniel smirked as he licked his lips. Then he pushed back her sweaty hair from her neck. Her tangled locks of hair would soon be stuck against the crimson flow of blood from her ebony neck. Daniel slowly sucked on her neck before biting down causing Emily to jolt in an unexpected pleasure. Daniel closed his eyes as the vein in her neck throbbed with the nectar that his body craved._

_One last scream came from Emily as her body succumbed to death. It was blood curdled but had an unmistaken lacing of pleasure._

_At the sound of Emily's scream, Laura squeezed the rose in her hand causing her palm to be pricked by the thorn. Blood trickled down her hand and onto her fingers. She held her breath as she nervously tried to wipe away the blood. But it was too late. He had felt the familiar burning in him of new blood being drawn._

_Daniel was in front of her. He held her hand as Laura swallowed seeing his dark handsome features for the first time. His menacing brown eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the moonlight than normal. She wanted to turn from him but was too taken by his gorgeous face that reminded her of an angel. Yet, she knew that there was nothing angelic about him._

_Then Daniel reached to grab her palm as he jutted out his tongue._

_Laura Porter noticed the red blood already staining his lips and teeth. His white ruffled tunic had the stains of blood on it as well. She gulped wanting to pull away but could not. He was too enticing._

_Daniel pulled her hand to him. He licked her palm before running his tongue to her fingers. He then drew her finger in his mouth tasting of the blood. Then he released her as he stared at her._

_"The best I've ever had." Daniel licked the remaining blood from his lips._

_"Would you kill me tonight, my lord?" Laura questioned as she pulled her hand back to her._

_She held it against her chest to protect it from his leering gaze._

_"I've been quenched tonight, my lady." Daniel's jaw twitched slightly. He placed his thick long fingers under her chin to allow him to pull her to look at him. "I have viewed you for a long time. Yet, I chose not to approach you."_

_"Why is this?" Laura questioned as she fought the urge to kiss him. Strangely, despite the blood that stained his lips, she was tempted to kiss him._

_Daniel laughed slightly. "The same reason you come to my garden even though you know the danger. Tis easier to view one another than take that step into the dangerous unknown."_

_"Yet , tonight, you have crossed the boundary into the unknown." Laura peered at him. Her russet colored eyes stared up at him._

_The smell of her blood had drawn him to her more than he could fight. Daniel wanted her. He would obtain her._

_"Sometimes we are fighting the inevitable." Daniel whispered huskily as he licked his lips once more. He had never tasted a female causing him such pleasure. "I want you in my bed, my lady."_

_He bit his bottom lip before pulling Laura to him. His lips touched hers as his hands gripped around her waist. The kiss was long and passionate. The taste of her own blood clung to her own lips as well as Daniel's earlier victim._

_Strangely, Laura didn't find that repulsive yet more tempting. When his tongue raked across her teeth, she did the same with his teeth. She felt his fangs with her tongue sliding salaciously across the pointed edge. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as blood came from her tongue due to the sharp edge of the fangs._

_Pulling her closer to his body , he felt the desire of wanting to taste her as well as the desire to make her body his own._

_Daniel gripped her waist and squeezed as he fought the urge to take her in the garden over and over again. "We need to stop now, my lady. Tomorrow, you shall meet me here at this same hour."_

_Daniel and Laura knew that this was the last kiss between them of innocence even if the kiss was far from innocent. Tomorrow, she would end up in his bed as his newest lover. Tonight, there was too much blood spilled in the bed. He would need his maid's body removed and the room cleaned before allowing the new lady of the castle to enter in his chambers._

_"Will I die, my lord?" Laura gasped after the long kiss._

_She had been kissed and even taken by a vile male before. Her purity had been stripped from her causing her to want nothing to do with a man and to never be a victim again. That seemed to be placed in the back of her mind. She was never enticed to be someone's lover before him. Now she wanted this man more than the freedom she had craved for so long._

_"Perhaps." Daniel said as he studied her body. "You will be mine first. Then I shall decide when I will taste of you."_

_Laura nodded as she stared at him one moment. The next moment he disappeared with a quickness only known of the immortals._

_She touched her hand over her heart feeling the rapid beating. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from his castle. Tomorrow, she knew she would return. Even if it meant certain death, she had no choice. Daniel Vikram Desai had claimed her as his._

_Daniel watched her from the window once again as she scurried away. He didn't love her. He desired her. That was enough to make her his next conquest. She would be as the other immortals. All were different than him even the other immortals. He was considered phenomena even among them. He was not meant to be changed by the immortal that had attacked him. He was only meant to be a means to survive for that immortal. Little did that immortal know that he was attacking what was known as a pure bred. A pure bred that was not ready for change into immortality._

_Daniel's years were long yet he was young in features. Being bitten at age sixteen was what kept his youthful look. He aged some due to not being completely immortal. He could pass for anywhere from sixteen to twenty-five. It depended on what age Daniel decided to be. He would dress the part. Perhaps, he'd grow a beard if he wanted to look adult. Perhaps, he'd be clean shaven if wanted to be the teen that he had ceased to be._

_Daniel heard the scurrying of his servants behind him. He could hear their murmurs due to his acute hearing. They spoke of fearing him as they should._

_Daniel turned towards them. "Clean up the mess. Inform her husband of her death."_

_He referred to Emily's dead body that lay sprawled on his bed. Then he walked out to the guest chambers. He noticed the metal tub filled with water. His servants knew he would have to clean the blood from his body._

_After Daniel cleansed himself from the blood from his victim, he chose to sleep. Daylight was not a threat to him as the other immortals. He felt weaker in the day but sunlight could not kill him._

_Never had a pure bred immortal been bitten by another immortal before their change.. He was the only pure bred vampire to experience this making him unique. However, he was not unique in the craving for blood. Like the immortals, he needed human blood to survive. Animal blood was not a substitute as rumored. Only human blood could make an immortal remain immortal. Without the human blood, the immortal would cease to be. Starvation was a kind word for what torment an immortal's body went through without the human blood._

_Daniel closed his eyes to slumber. His thoughts were on the beauty that he had tasted of in his garden. She would make him a good companion in life. He never made an immortal of any human. Feeding upon one and making them immortal required for the immortal to give of his own blood. A female immortal could not create an immortal. She could only feed off of her immortal maker. He had never experienced that level of intimacy with any one. Perhaps, Laura would be his first. Perhaps, not._

_Laura did return to Daniel the next night. He made love to her for many weeks before he made the decision to kill her. He had no desire to make her an everlasting partner. Daniel didn't seem to care enough for any human to do such. He had drunk of her. He had enjoyed her body and her blood. Yet, he still hadn't felt the familiar feeling of love as mortals spoke of. However, Laura was killed before he gave her the fatal bite that would end her life. She was captured and burned as a witch. It was a made up charge. However, Daniel was once again alone in his life._

_Many years later….._

_Daniel stood watching her. He couldn't believe the vision he saw. This creature was no Laura in looks yet she was close. She enticed him still but she did not intrigue him. He came to the Americas years ago. He changed his name many more times. However, at this time frame, he chose the name Victor._

_He knew the female was the descendant of Laura. He craved her as much as he did Laura. He wondered if her blood would taste as good. Soon, Daniel built a brief relationship with the descendant of Laura. Her name was Kayliegh. She intrigued him as much as Laura had. Yet, still he had no quicken of his heart for her. She was killed by her own husband before Daniel could decide to make her more than his partner in between the sheets._

_Daniel had changed since his many years of life. He began to respect the mortals more. He decided that most of the time, innocent blood would not be shed for his cravings. Instead, he chose to feast upon the humans that were detrimental to society. On occasion, he'd still taste of any convenient human blood._

_Was it murder? Yes, it still was. However, Daniel's conscious was not bothered by their deaths. He feasted upon murderers, rapists, child abusers, and other low lives. He couldn't help but to laugh at the authorities looking for the famous Jack the Ripper for so many years. That murderer was a tasty treat._

_Daniel went through life merely surviving. He was curious of love but never ventured to gain it. He could charm any female into his bed. He wasn't sure he wanted one to be in his heart._

_Was he to be alone for the rest of his existence? He wanted death but it would not come to him. He could not starve due to the craving for human blood being so strong in him. Yet, he felt so alone at times. He craved normalcy but knew he was never destined to be normal._

_Daniel Desai was forever destined to be a killer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunting Memories**

_Be careful, Daniel." Victoria Desai placed the woolen coat over her son's shoulders. "The night has many dangers."_

_"I will, Mother." Daniel smiled at his mother before kissing her cheek. "This job is a good one, Mother. Father is ill and I want to help."_

_"Still, the loading at the docks can be dangerous. There is evil out there." Victoria pulled her son into an embrace. She pushed back from him and touched his bronzed cheek. "Your sister has made you a lunch. Please eat when you have time."_

_Daniel nodded as he stepped out the door to go to the docks to help unload the large ships. His heart always raced knowing he'd be near the sea port. Inside of him, he longed for the adventures that traveling the sea could bring. However, he knew that he was doomed to be stuck in the small village and marry into a mundane marriage. It was the way of life for those in his class. He lived in a humble house like many other homes built on the outskirts of Cantebury, England. He lived a humble life but could not complain about it. Others lived with direr circumstances._

_He viewed the small boats that were bustled together at the water's edge. They seemed so small compared to the large ships that dominated the docks. He felt much like the boats as far as being small compared to others around him. Not in stature but in his feelings of importance._  
_Daniel still resented his mother for allowing the Masterson's daughter to become his betrothed. He had no desire for Josephine Marie Masterson. None at all. However, Victoria and Rajesh Desai felt that it was a good match for their son. The Mastersons didn't want a large dowry for their daughter. Therefore, Daniel would fit well with Josephine. Daniel thought otherwise._

_Daniel loaded the large crates as best he could. His sixteen year old body was wiry and his muscles were yet to develop completely. The foreman was a large man who valued good laborers and muscular builds of men. None the less, Daniel's work ethic made him a value to the docks. The boy did try. The foreman hoped to have Daniel work there when he grew into a man._

_After putting in a long night on the docks, Daniel began to walk home in the early hours of morning. It was still dark outside causing Daniel to feel a sense of insecurity. As he headed down a darkened alley, Daniel felt an overpowering feeling of danger. Perhaps, his mother's warning had him imagining things._

_That proved wrong when Daniel was knocked to his knees by a cloaked stranger._

_The stranger growled as he grabbed the young boy's neck. "What a pretty immortal you would make. However, I only want to quench my thirst. I don't want you causing the females to look upon you with more desire than the other immortals especially me."_

_Daniel's eyes widened in fright. He gasped as the man opened his mouth revealing sharpened teeth. Daniel had heard rumors of such creatures. Most passed off the tales as myths. However, death was common when night fell upon the shores of England._

_"Leave me alone, sir." Daniel begged the tall stranger. He couldn't help to notice the man's pale skin and light blue eyes. The man's mouth protruded fangs caused Daniel to wince in fear. "I am only trying to help my family."_

_"I have no mercy for anyone, boy." The man growled. "I only want to feast. I have had no nourishment for a week. Soon, I may die. Now, you will bring back my strength."_

_The man bit down on Daniel's neck causing such a severe pain that Daniel's body jerked. He tried to fight the man but the man's body was much larger as well as his strength was unimaginable._

_Daniel's eyes began to close as he knew death was coming. Suddenly noises of other people echoed in his ears. It sounded as a mob coming._

_The immortal felt his head being knocked with a club. He bit tighter into Daniel's neck as blood came from his mouth at the harsh blow. Then the crowd attacked the being as he released Daniel. The immortal fell to the ground before three of the men held him down. One man drove a spike through the immortal's heart._

_"It is done!" The one man screamed to the other men._

_"Who is the boy?" One of the men stood over Daniel. "Is he dead?"_

_"That is the son of Rajesh and Victoria Desai." An older man stood peering at the boy, who barely had a breath in him._

_"I hope he has another son. For this one is taking his last breath." Another man in a dark woolen cloak stated. "Let us take him to the family so he can spend his last moments with them."_

_The men lifted the young boy up and carried him home to his family. _

_Victoria was cooking a meal for Daniel to have once he returned from helping load and unload ships. She feared for her youngest son working but her oldest son and husband were ill with a cold. She hoped making one of his favorite meals would make up for the sacrifice that Daniel was doing for his family. The dock was dangerous as well as the work was very difficult. Daniel was a tall skinny boy but he was willing to do any work for his family._

_A loud knock on the door caused Victoria to jump startled. She stared over at her daughter, Allison, the youngest child in the family. Swallowing the feeling of dread down, Victoria made it to the door._

_She cleared her throat before speaking. "Who calls at this early hour?"_

_"Tis Mr. Mahoney. Your son has been injured. He is on the brink of death. Please allow us in." Mr. Mahoney knew how close the Desai family was to one another._

_Daniel was the most special of all the Desais. He wouldn't hesitate to help anyone even at his young age. It was a shame that the boy had been attacked by the vile creature. At least the creature that attacked him was dead._

_Victoria slung open the door allowing the men in. Allison screamed in panic at seeing her brother covered in blood. Her scream awakened both Daniel's father and brother._

_"What happened to my son?" Rajesh Desai tried to help with carrying Daniel but the men pushed him away due to Rajesh's weakened state._

_"He was attacked." Mr. Mahoney explained. "It was one of the creatures of the night."_

_Victoria's face grew pale as she glanced at her husband. They knew their son would die in excruciating pain. The stories were well known of the creatures of the night's attacks. If the victim was not put merciful to death by the immortal, the victim would die an excruciatinlg painful death._

_The men carried Daniel to bed before leaving the family to tell him their last goodbyes._

_Victoria and Allison quickly began to clean Daniel up. They bathed the blood from his skin and placed clean garments on him._

_Victoria raked her son's black locks from his forehead. His skin was always so dark due to his father's Indian heritage. However, as she peered at him, his skin began to go from the dark hue to a paleness that was associated with death._

_Allison stared as tears stained her cheeks. "Mother, why do his lips grow red while his skin grows white?"_

_Victoria looked at the ten year old girl pulling her to her. "He is dying, my sweet child. Your brother is dying."_

_Allison whimpered in sadness as she clung to her mother. Daniel was special to her. He was closest to her in age and treated her as a friend as much as a little sister._

_Rajesh bowed down beside of Daniel's bed . He took his son's hand as the boy's breath became shallow._

_"He should not have to work for me." Rajesh spoke softly. He bowed his head over his son's body and cried._

_Daniel moaned in pain as his body thrashed on his bed. His skin became paler with each second. His body tensed up stiff as pain overtook him._

_Allison had never seen her father cry before. It only made the situation far worse for the young girl. Daniel's older brother, John, stared at the scene. He felt like he had failed the boy as well. After all, he was the oldest son. He should have been the one working for the family's well-being._

_As the famil_y _gathered around the sixteen year old boy, he gasped with what seemed his last breath. They all cried as they watched Daniel slip away into the darkness of death._

_They sat there for over an hour after Daniel's chest quit rising and falling with breathing. The candles had flickered their last flames except one candle casting a shadow of Daniel against the wall adjacent the bed._

_Allison eyes began to close in sleep. Victoria held her daughter's body on her lap. Rajesh had John's head lying on his shoulder._

_Before Allison fell into a deep slumber, she noticed something odd about Daniel. "Mama, he's not dead."_

_"Don't wish for things, Allison." Victoria's voice was hoarse from crying._

_"No. Mama, his skin is becoming dark again. Daniel is breathing." Allison pleaded for her mother to listen._

_John looked up from his father's shoulder. "Daniel?"_

_Daniel's eyes opened as he called out as he imagined he was still being attacked. "Mother!"_

* * *

"MOTHER!" Danny leaned up from his bed screaming as his nightmare of memories haunted him.

"Danny, it's okay. I'm here." Karen had been ready to wake him for a special breakfast before going to his first day of high school.

Danny could pass for a sixteen or seventeen year old. Karen wanted Danny to experience being young and not the burden of his sickness. She loved him as her own. Her own son had died of a rare unexplained condition according to the doctors. He had died at age eleven. However, the town of Green Grove thought the Desai boy was sent away to help aide in his healing. It was never told that he had died. Not even Karen,who had almost gone mad at her son's bedside, knew the truth. She was convinced that her son was different but he was her son. Vikram allowed his wife to believe the lie. If having Danny in her life as her son made her well again, so be it.

Vikram's and Karen's son was named Danny after his ancestor with a mysterious past that all Desai's were privy to. Therefore, when Vikram and Karen Desai lost their only child to death,Vikrman asked Daniel Vikram Desai to come to their home. To stop hiding as a creature of the night and enjoy life. Thus, he became Danny Desai, son of Vikram and Karen Desai.

As a young child, Vikram had followed Daniel around as if he was a bigger brother. That was when Daniel was around, which was rare. Now, Vikram was posing as his father. It seemed strange to Danny at first, but Vikram was wise in advice to an immortal that had hid away from society for so long.

It seems the Desais wanted Danny to live in society and not be an outcast. He had to be hidden many of his years due to his looks in age. Now that he would pass for an older teen, the Desais wanted him to have a life outside of the borders of their home and darkness. Karen had also grown weaker as she spent days without her son. She would die as well if Danny were not returned to her. Vikram begged the man, who he was named after, to pose as their son for Karen's sanity.

"What time is it?" Danny sat up on his bed. His piercing brown eyes had grayed some due to the sun weakening him.

"It is 6 am. Your dad has already done most of his morning routine." Karen grinned at her son. "Come and get breakfast. I made your favorite."

Danny smiled weakly at Karen. "You mean that you ordered most of our food from _Johnny Cakes_."

Karen was a strange woman. She had embraced Danny pretending to be her son. It was almost maddening in her conviction in that. Perhaps, she had grieved so much that in her feeble mind, he was her Danny. Danny stood up fighting the urge to tell her his favorite breakfast died at a mob's hands years ago. Laura was the first taste he tasted many mornings. Laura was willing to give of herself as long as he was willing to make love to her as he did. Danny was more than willing to quench his lust with the female. He held no passion for Laura. As a matter of fact, he held no passion for any of his victims.

"Are you excited about school, son?" Vikram asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Danny shrugged as he slumped into his chair. Why did he feel like a brooding teen? He didn't relish in the idea of attending the institution of school. He had more knowledge than these mortals could fathom. He had lived hundreds of years. He had taught himself many things about life as well as educational things.

He had made a lovely school marm his concubine at one time. Daniel could still remember her features, which were very pleasing. The female had long red hair that would caress her pale white shoulders. Her large eyes were sky blue in color. She was fetching. She taught him many things as he in return taught her many things of the sexual kind.

At that time, he went by the name of Tudor. He never loved her either. It was she who begged to him to make her his beloved immortal. He could not. He didn't want to live out eternity with her. Therefore, she begged him to stop quenching his thirst with her and kill her. He did as she begged.

"Sit up straight, Danny." Karen stated as she poured him some milk.

Danny did as he was told but looked over at Vikram with a wink. Vikram almost chuckled. The boy was much older than they and had the wisdom far above theirs. However, the Desais had a tendency to see him as a teen due to his looks as well as missing their son. After all in Karen's mad state, she thought Danny was her son as well as seventeen.

"I guess I better get going." Daniel looked up. "What is our story again, Mother?"

Danny had decided to call the Desais mom and dad as they did remind him of Victoria and Rajesh. He loved them as such too. It felt right and familiar. Besides, he would keep up the facade for Karen Desai.

Karen stood up to get a knife to cut some fruit for Vikram "You were home schooled due to your severe allergy to the sun. We also sent you away for a time to do some testing on your condition."

"Okay." Danny turned toward the door. "Wish me luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**First**

Danny made his way down the hallway of Green Grove High School. He noticed many females checking him out. His black shirt clung to his toned upper torso. His dark jeans fit snugly on his body. He knew all he would have to do was stare at any one of the females to entrance them. He could then quench his thirst for blood. However, he would never harm an innocent in his new home town. Tonight, he'd have to prowl the streets of New York for some decadent soul to drink from until he was satiated.

He sauntered into his first period class. The female teacher arched her eyebrow as she checked out her newest student. _Too bad he was a student_ were her thoughts as Danny made his way to the back of the room. He sat down before pulling off his sunglasses. He had already been given a fake doctor's excuse of being allergic to sunlight. He was in a way. The sun did hurt his eyes as well as make him weak. Therefore, his sunglasses would not be questioned.

The other students made their way into the room. They were all showing the excitement of their first day of their senior year. Danny smirked at the enthusiasm of the young people in the class. He wondered if he could actually play the part of a teenager after living for hundreds of years. He may have to tell Karen that school life was not for him.

That was until the beautiful stranger walked in…

Her long raven hair caught his attention immediately. However, when she turned to speak to her blonde friend, Danny's throat tightened as his mouth went dry. He thought he felt faint. Her smile and dimples were exact duplicates of Laura's. However something was different about the obvious descendant of the female he had once wanted as his own. She seemed to glow with an innocence and a purity. She was more beautiful than even her ancestor. She was stunning in every aspect of her features. Laura would be lacking compared to this lovely female.

The sudden excitement about seeing the beautiful female , Danny had never experienced feeling with any other female not even Laura. With this female, Danny felt a strange feeling that caused his breath to hurt in his lungs. He felt a sudden need to protect her. Perhaps even protect her from him.

Lacey's eyes caught Danny's. He fidgeted in his seat as he felt as entranced by her as he was sure she did him. There was a different aura about this female whose ancestors he lusted after. He was drawn like a moth to a flame to her. Unlike Laura or the others, he felt his heart beat race when he stared at her. He wasn't sure of the unfamiliar feeling he was experiencing.

All he could describe it as was that he felt alive. For the first time since his death to mortality, Danny felt his skin prickle with a feeling of living.

Jo and Lacey made their way back to sit at the back of the class. They were usually the type of students that sat at the front of class. But seeing the handsome stranger in the back of the room made both girls agree to be daring for their senior year.

"Hi." Jo grinned as she stuck out her hand to Danny. "I'm Jo Masterson." She pointed to her raven haired friend. "This is Lacey Porter."

"Hello." Danny took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I'm Danny Desai."

Jo blushed as she giggled. What teen boy kissed a girl's hand? Who cared? She liked it.

"Aww. The mysterious Danny Desai." Lacey spoke softly as she shyly glanced up at Danny before tearing her eyes away from his piercing caramel eyes. "I've always wanted to meet you but your parents always kept you so hidden."

"Hidden?" Danny laughed as he leaned back. His gesture was pure confidence. His smirk copied his stance. "It was more like protected. I was a very sickly child."

Lacey thought that Danny being an ill child explained his parents' protectiveness over him. Even with though he was considered sickly, Danny was unnaturally beautiful. It was unexplained the beauty that this male had in his features. His features were both soft and masculine. He was alluring to say the least.

"Well, either way. Welcome to society, Danny." Jo sat down beside him as Lacey sat down in front of him making sure a seat was empty beside of her.

Danny arched his eyebrow as he looked at the back of Lacey's head. He glanced quizzically at the empty seat beside her. He became amused and curious as many male passed by looking but didn't sit. Danny's question was soon answered when a pale male sat beside her in a soccer jersey.

Jo glanced over at Danny, who chuckled under his breath at the boy. She leaned over. "His name is Archie Yates."

Danny glanced over at her staring slightly. His piercing eyes caught her off guard as he stared seductively at her. "I didn't ask."

"Ummmm. You were staring." Jo stuttered out. Why did she suddenly feel a cold chill run up her spine?

Danny's eyebrow shot up as he stared at the teen girl. "It is of no consequence to me."

"Really?" Jo settled back into her seat. "You seemed to be staring a lot at Lacey before the jock entered the picture."

Danny chuckled lightly. "The boy isn't a threat. Besides, I stare at all beautiful females. I have been staring at you as well. Have I not?"

This made Jo swallow nervously. "I guess."

Danny turned back around as he scribbled in his notebook. The teacher began to lecture as Danny continued to doodle various female names. Jo glanced over being her investigative self. She noticed the names… Laura, Kayleigh, Judith, ….Lacey. That caused Jo to deduce the boy was making a list of past conquests and one future one.

Once again, Jo leaned over. "You better take notes. She tests on all her lectures."

"I got it." Danny continued to not look up from his list of names. "I'm an expert at historical events."

"Really?" Jo laughed but then noticed he wasn't joking. "She is only going over history to get us ready for an essay for creative writing. She will want it to be historical based. Mrs. Hillman always assigns a historical essay for her senior class's first assignment."

It wasn't long before Mrs. Hillman broke the class up into groups. Danny, Jo, Lacey and Archie and a girl named Phoebe were in one group.

"So we are supposed to brain storm about a fictional story set in a historical time period." Lacey fiddled with her pen clicking it continuously.

She did things such as that when she was nervous. This new guy made her nervous. She was never nervous around any guy before. She was quiet but confident without being overbearing. There was something strange happening inside her. Her confidence was creeping away as his eyes glanced her way. There was unnerving how his eyes seemed to shine.

Phoebe spoke up quickly as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "How about a vampire story?"

Danny turned to stare at the strange girl. Jo chuckled before stating. "Of course. You are a Twilight junkie."

"So." Phoebe shrugged embarrassed. "Vampires are so cool."

"They're killers." Danny spoke up causing the rest of the group to look at him. "Once they taste that first blood, they become murderers."

"Are you a Twilight junkie too?" Archie laughed. "Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Archie taunted.

Lacey nudged Archie with her elbow. There was no reason for him to be picking at the new guy. But the fact his girlfriend found him alluring. Archie didn't know that fact though.

Danny turned to Archie. "Perhaps. But I don't think vampires sparkle or can survive without murdering to quench their need for human blood."

"Well, the Cullen family does." Phoebe spoke boldly. She was a diehard fan of the movie series.

Danny peered deeply into Phoebe's eyes. "Immortals are about seduction and death. One comes with the other. If an immortal decides not to feed on a female, he will simply kill to satisfy his craving. He doesn't care male or female when he is feeding."

"What about the female immortal?" Lacey watched as Phoebe squirmed in her seat. She decided to help the girl out.

"She only feeds off of her maker." Danny turned to gaze at Lacey.

"Whhaaat happens to the vampires in the sun?" Phoebe whispered anxiously.

Danny had to pull his gaze from Lacey "They burn to death. Their skin literally seers in the heat until they are no more."

"Gross." Jo said as she settled back in her chair. "I'd rather they glisten."

Danny turned to stare at Lacey again. His radiant brown eyes caused her heart palpitations. "They glisten but not in the sun. They glisten when they sweat…"

"What makes them sweat?" Jo asked but wished she hadn't.

"Sex." Danny grinned as he licked his lips.

All three girls felt their bodies heat up at Danny's words. Archie noticed and didn't like the females' reaction to Danny at all. Especially his own girlfriend's reaction.

"What makes you an expert on vampires?" Archie broke the staring of the girls towards Danny.

Danny turned to Archie. He smirked as he stated. "You're right. I'm not. I just find creatures of fantasy interesting." Danny peered at Lacey not bothering to hide his leering at the girl. "But I am an expert on sex. I've never had sex without sweating. I assume it is the same for vampires."

Archie rolled his eyes as the girls chuckled at Danny's response. He was being factitious because of Archie's earlier remarks.

The bell rang causing the groups to scatter after pulling the desks back into straight rows. Danny glanced at his schedule hoping that his first class wasn't his last class with the intriguing Lacey Porter.

* * *

Danny entered his house after a long day of school. He did have most of his classes with both Lacey and Jo. However, Archie was also tagging along with Lacey in each class. Had Danny made it into class before Archie, he would've taken the saved seat Lacey had for her stale boyfriend. Danny was determined to rid her of the boring male and replace him with a much more exciting boy by her side. That boy was to be him.

Danny met a few more friends of Jo's and Lacey's. One was named Sarita, who seemed angry most of the time. The other was named Scott. He was Sarita's boyfriend. She led him around like a puppy on a leash. It was not really an interesting day for a man that had seen many historical moments in his life. However, Danny found meeting Lacey Porter a highlight in his history.

"I'm making dinner, Danny." Karen yelled as she watched her son sprint up the stairs.

Karen chopped down on her finger causing some blood to escape. Half way up the stairs, Danny felt the smell of the blood tickle his nostrils. Vikram stood up from the kitchen stool to help Karen.

"Danny, get your mother a bandage from the bathroom medicine cabinet." Vikram stated as he pulled Karen towards the sink.

Danny did as he was told. Although he could smell the blood, he didn't thirst for it. It was similar to how he was with his family hundreds of years ago.

_Daniel had been healing since the attack on his life weeks earlier. His body was stronger yet his skin was still paler than his normal dark hue and his lips a very deep color of red._

_Allison had fallen down and scraped her knee. Daniel went to help her up. He felt strange as his senses peaked at the smell of his sister's blood. Yet, he didn't seem to care. He smelled it though which was strange._

_However, a week later John had a young woman, who he was calling on, come to their house. She had been placing a vase of flowers on the table when it fell to the floor. She ,as well as Daniel, bent to clean up the pieces of glass. She cut her finger. As the blood trickled down her finger, Daniel sniffed the air._

_He grabbed her hand and stuck her finger in his mouth. His once dark brown eyes changed to a luminescent caramel as he took in the blood of her finger. The female gasp in pleasure as if she was having a sexual encounter._

_Daniel looked up at her as his brown eyes pierced her very being. His lips captured hers in a heated kiss. Before either could think, Daniel had her pinned up against the wall of the kitchen using her body for his own pleasure. She had already pledged herself to John, his older brother. Therefore, she wasn't the innocent girl she should have been._

_Daniel immediately felt a strange urge to bite her where her artery throbbed. He bit hard tasting a sweet nectar filling his senses with pleasure._

_John and Rajesh walked in to the kitchen after a hard day's work. They saw the youngest male Desai with his brother's betrothed. Both seemed to be enraptured in their sexual encounter. Therefore, they didn't notice the presence of the two men._

_John grabbed Daniel's shoulder to pull the boy away from the female that was betrothed to him. He drew back his fist to punch Daniel. However, both he and his father gasped when they saw the piercing caramel__ eyes of Daniel. They then turned to the girl, who seemed to be enthralled with the youngest Desai brother._

_"Please, Daniel. Taste me and allow me to give my life so that you may live." The female begged ignoring the men standing in the room._

_Daniel pulled up his breeches quickly as he peered in shock at his brother and father. He also pushed down the female's skirts hiding her nudity from them. He had ripped off her under garments earlier. They lay in a heap on the floor._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I….I don't…"_

_Victoria entered the room. She noticed the dumbfounded look on the men in her family faces. "What is happening?"_

_Rajesh turned to Daniel, who was licking his lips. Did he see blood on his son's mouth?_

_"Daniel?" He questioned his youngest son. He was unsure what was happening besides the fact his sixteen year old son was having sex with his twenty year old brother's betrothed._

_The girl's skirts were back in place but she was pressed tightly against the wall with a look of lust on her face. Her neck had streams of blood pouring onto her dress._

_"Daniel, please."_

_He frowned as he peered back at her. He turned to his family. "I must take her now….."_

_"What?" John shook his head as he stared strangely at his younger brother. "You what?"_

_"She will die in agony, John, if I do not finish her off." Daniel's eyes burned with tears. He was craving the blood and was in need of it to survive. He felt it to his inner core. "I've already tasted her blood. She will die quickly if I finish quenching my thirst or she will die in agony if I do not. I do not know how to milk her blood as other immortals do to keep her alive until I decide she must die. Therefore, I must finish her."_

_Victoria gasped as she watched the girl begin to writhe in pain. She stared at her son. She saw the pained look in his eyes. She had lost her son to death once; she would not lose him again. Victoria didn't care who had to be sacrificed for her youngest son._

_Victoria spoke softly but authoritative. "Let us leave." She grabbed John's and Rajesh's hand. "Now. Daniel must do this."_


	4. Chapter 4

**An Interview with a Vampire**

Mrs. Hillman glanced over her class list. She sighed as she considered the same old essays she would be grading. The stories had grown stale over the years. They always seemed to try to impress her with real events such as the settling in America to being in on the parade when JFK was assassinated.

Her class was creative writing. Most of her students missed the point of writing fiction with a historical setting. Mrs. Hillman loved her job but she wanted the students to love writing. How was she to get them fired up to the make believe world of creative writing?

Mrs. Hillman smiled as she thought of a way to at least grade fewer papers. The class filed in their usual way. Danny Desai, the new boy, was the first in. He pulled off his sunglasses before settling in the back of the classroom. He was an exquisitely beautiful male. She couldn't help but notice. Something about the boy reminded her of an old soul rather than a young teen about to become a man. She supposed he was sexually active just by the way he carried himself. Mrs. Hillman didn't know why that thought passed through her mind. She chastised herself for thinking thoughts as such. Gorgeous young man or not, that was inappropriate.

The bell rung as the class quieted down to get ready for the instruction. They all knew the first assignment. Mrs. Hillman was a teacher of twenty –two years. She gave the same assignment to some of their parents.

Mrs. Hillman stood up pushing down her pencil skirt. She was in her late forties but looked younger and had a very classy demeanor about her. She stared over her class as she contemplated how to assign the work.

"I'm going to be doing something different this year. I want you to work in pairs and write a story together. The pair to write the most creative story will be rewarded with a dinner on me at the very exclusive restaurant of Le Shea in Manhatten." She watched the class as friends pointed to friends. She smiled as the excitement filled the classroom. Mrs. Hillman was glad that she had a friend that managed the exclusive restaurant. It seems the incentive was working to get the students excited for the writing assignment.

She watched as more than half the girls giggled as they glanced back at Danny. She also noticed that Archie elbowed Lacey. Mrs. Hillman was no fool. She knew that the girls that worked with Danny would write the entire paper if he batted his strangely luminous brown eyes at them. She also knew that Archie Yates would take advantage of Lacey's desire to make an "A" on her work. This led Mrs. Hillman to have an idea.

"I will assign your partner. The first on the list is…." Mrs. Hillman pretended to look at the grade book. She dotted both Danny's and Lacey's name. "Danny Desai and Lacey Porter."

Danny smiled as did Lacey. Archie groaned in protest, which only became louder when Archie was assigned Phoebe. Jo was assigned to a boy named Rico. He was considered a class nerd. Not many from Jo's and Lacey's group had spent time with him. Jo shrugged as she pulled out her notebook. Mrs. Hillman went on checking off students as she paired them together.

Lacey scooted her desk around to face Danny's. Archie did the same with his desk to face Phoebe. Mrs. Hillman reminded them to keep their story ideas secret as other students may steal the idea.

Jo immediately began talking about a story book character named Nancy Drew and how she wanted to pretend to be her and Rico could be her photographer.

Rico protested. "I think it would be more interesting for you to be Nelly Bligh. I could still be a photographer for you. But this can be written from a journalistic stand point."

Jo was impressed. She noted that Rico was rather good looking. It seemed her assignment may be fun after all. "Sure. Whatever."

Archie could care less what Phoebe came up with as far as the story. He was too busy worried about his girlfriend writing a paper with the new guy on the block. It was already a well-known fact the females wanted Danny Desai and the males wanted to be him. It was only two days since the boy started school and he was the most popular guy there. That included being more popular than the soccer captain himself.

"Well…" Lacey smiled sweetly. "First, I want to know why you were chattering on about vampires with Phoebe."

"I was teasing her. She seemed to be thrilled with them. Besides, I'm more into the Anne Rice type of vampire stories rather than the Stephanie Meyer version."

"Good." Lacey rubbed her palms together with excitement. "I was going to go with the vampire angle because of Phoebe. But now that we are partners, how about I pretend to be an interviewer and you are a vampire? You had some very interesting insight to the world of vampires. I'll interview you and we can write different historical places. I bet Mrs. Hillman will be impressed with that angle."

Danny leaned forward invading Lacey's personal space. "Fine. But I want to make it graphic. I don't think that a vampire's life would be glamorous."

"Agreed." Lacey leaned back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest causing a barrier between her and Danny. "So, what shall the vampire's name be?"

"I don't care. You can use Daniel Desai for all I care." Danny smiled cockily as he answered Lacey quicker than she expected.

Danny noted that although he was charming her, Lacey Porter wasn't going to fall easily to him as the others had. That in itself was strange for Danny. Most females fell head over heels at one smoldering look from him.

He watched her jot down his name in her notes. Lacey bit her lip in concentration as she thought. "Hmmmm. Where do we begin?"

Danny licked his lips as he allowed his eyes to travel over Lacey's perfect body. "Anywhere you want."

Lacey caught the double meaning to that. She rolled her eyes at Danny. He was ridiculously good looking and charming. However, she had more things to think about than being charmed by the overzealous new guy.

Archie had been listening to Lacey and Danny more than concentrating on Phoebe's ideas. She mentioned something about writing about being two people at the Boston Tea Party. Jo listened intently to Rico's chatter of all things great with using journalism as a factor in the paper.

Archie glanced over at Danny trying to give him a warning glare. Danny was studying Lacey's features but immediately turned to stare at Archie. Danny's cold icy stare caused Archie to swallow nervously before pretending to listen to Phoebe's droning on.

Danny turned his attention back to Lacey. A small dimple appeared on her cheek as she smiled down at her notes. Lacey loved how Danny Desai looked at her. She wanted his gaze to keep alluring her but wanted him to turn away as well.

She breathed out before stating. " Let's set up some fictional guidelines before we get into the historical settings. What is a vampire's weaknesses?"

"Not garlic. That is stupid. A vampire has to enjoy a good Italian meal once in a while. A stake through the heart would definitely kill a vampire. Heck, wouldn't that kill anyone?" Danny moved slightly closer to his partner. He smirked. " Sunlight. The immortal literally burns to death." Danny leaned back to watch Lacey scribble down his answers as if this was a real interview.

"Do you want to make any exceptions to that myth? I mean I read that Anne Rice and a few other author's made the older vampires begin to be stronger in the sunlight unlike the newer vampires." Lacey glanced up from her scribbled notes.

"No. There are no exceptions." Danny scratched his stubble on his chin. "Well, maybe our vampire can be a rare case. Maybe he is unique in that sun only weakens his state of being. That way you can explore some historical happenings in the daylight."

"Sounds great." Lacey flirted without thinking about her boyfriend next to her. "Like you."

"Hmm?" Danny arched his eyebrow at Lacey's words.

"You know. Our vampire can be like how you're allergic to the sun only it is due to him being a vampire of course." Lacey licked her lips subconsciously as she glanced to his lips.

"Yeah. Like me." Danny chuckled.

Archie turned towards them. "Why would a vampire be only weakened by the sun? Either it is burnt up or it may sparkle."

"Not that you are part of our group." Danny interjected menacingly. "But perhaps he is half human."

Lacey knew she needed to interrupt before the two teen boys tore into each other. She was used to Archie being possessive and jealous. However, most boys backed down when Archie gave them a warning glare. Danny seemed to enjoy the anger from Archie. It was as if he were playing a game and the prize was Lacey. She didn't like that. Lacey held back from telling them both to get over themselves. She was no one's prize.

"Ummmm. How about a strengths?"

"He is stronger than the mortal man as well as quicker. Some vampires are telekinetic but not all immortals can tap into that power. However, his biggest strength is the power of seduction." The way he said seduction was actually 'seducing'. Danny leaned up close to Lacey. His eyes penetrating into her very core. "How are those for answers?"

Great. There Danny was in her face being all sexy. Lacey swallowed before stating nervously in a squeak. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretending**

Danny watched in the darkness. He sat upon the top of the building leaning over as if he was on his own private perch. He had waited patiently for this moment. He was in the true sense a predator stalking his prey.

Danny saw the man pull his knife out to take the life of another victim. He had heard of the serial killer that killed the homeless. He supposed the man was a demented man that felt he was putting the homeless out of their misery. Danny had waited many nights hoping to catch the murderer. He wasn't surprised when the man showed up in a limousine. His driver never bothered to get out of the car as his employer made his way into the dark ally.

Danny watched as the man started to take the knife to the sleeping old man. He swooped in wrapping his black cloak around the murderer. He gripped the man around the mouth to stop his screaming from being heard. He then carried the man swiftly to the top of the building that the limo sat beside.

It was almost like flying as Danny scaled the building in swiftness unknown to a mortal man. Once he reached the pinnacle of the building. Danny bit into the carotid artery in the man's neck. The man tried to scream but his words came out in a blood curdled groan.

"Die human as you caused the death of many." Danny growled into his ear before the man went limp.

Danny snarled as his senses peaked with the taste of fresh blood. He drank of the man quickly then he slit the man's throat with the same knife that was used to kill many by the man. It was fitting to Danny that the man die to this. He would die anyway with Danny's bite upon him. Yet, this way would hide the reason for the man's real demise.

Danny carried the man to the edge of the building and dropped his body onto the limousine. He then left as quickly as he came.

* * *

Walking into the Desai home, Danny made his way wearily up the stairs. Karen saw his clothing splattered in blood causing her to gasp.

Vikram had joined his wife. "Danny?"

"Tis done, Vikram." Danny turned to stare. "I can leave or you will have to accept that the creature I am will continue to kill."

"Who was he?" Vikram felt his throat tighten. Danny had killed again.

"Does it matter?" Danny stared down at the people he called mom and dad. His brown eyes glowed bright in the aftermath of his feeding.

"Yes." Karen spoke up boldly. "It does matter. You're our son. I love you. We both love you. But we need to know…"

"He was a murderer, Mother." Danny spoke softly as he turned to continue upstairs. His head lowered. "He murdered many including children."

"Have you appointed yourself judge and jury?" Vikram spoke with authority.

"NO." Danny never looked at his mom or his dad. "I have chosen what living body I would use to survive." Danny squeezed the railing of the staircase. "I have murdered innocent people in my past. I have come to realize how weak I was for doing so. I was unlearned as the creature I am. I was too young to know how to survive and only went by my cravings. I have learned to control those cravings and choose my victims. However, I can't go without the taste of blood for too long or I will grow ill both in body and mind. It does no good to drink of blood donated. That only suffices for so long. I must feel the blood pumping through the arteries or veins in order to survive at my strongest and to curb my craving. I am a creature of weakness, Mr. and Mrs. Desai. " Danny saw the hurt on Karen's face at those words. "I love being your son. I love you both as parents. However, I am still what I am. I am dangerous to those I choose to be dangerous to. Now, you must decide to keep pretending or to ask me to move on from you."

Vikram and Karen watched Danny walk up the stairs. They heard his door close behind him. Karen went to the kitchen and grabbed a dish rag. She bent down to her knees and began scrubbing up the blood that dripped from her son to the floor.

"What are you doing, Karen?" Vikram bent down and touched her hand.

"Helping my son to survive." Karen said as tears trickled down her cheeks. Karen wasn't sure what her son had become the five years he was gone. It didn't matter to her as long as he was alive. "Get his clothing as he showers. I will wash them. If the blood stains his clothes, burn them for him."

Vikram nodded as he stood up. He breathed out as he thought about how much Danny meant to him. "Okay."

Standing under the spray of the shower, Danny watched the blood rinse down his body into the porcelain tub. He closed his eyes once again wishing for death from the life he had been plagued with.

He heard his dad gathering his bloodied clothes to be washed. He knew they would choose to keep him. He was their son as they were his parents.

He longed to quit his killing but it was what came natural to him. He had no choice in it. It would be easy to be like the vampires in the fictional story of Twilight or to be ficitional at all. But reality was that he was a killer and was made into one without his choice. He was born destined to be what he was. That is the main reason why Danny had not chosen to make any immortals himself. He would gladly have made the descendants as well as Laura into his beloved immortal. But that would not make them killers. That would make them feed from him only. But he would continue to kill. He would not give the females a choice to live an eternity. He didn't love enough to spend an eternity keeping the same female by his side. Danny had never found love. He wondered if he ever would. Being immortal was over rated.

Some immortals had made vampires out of females but the females had been too passionate about their victims. The evil of the females had a larger thirst for blood than even the males. Therefore, it was decided that only males were to be immortals while females could be used as beloved immortals. They were changed differently through a moment of passion and exchanging of blood. Then the females should always be dedicated to their maker. Most immortals took on more than one beloved immortal. Some beloved immortals strayed to other immortals.

Danny felt if he ever had a beloved immortal, he would claim her as his own and she would not stray. He would not be unfaithful to her either. After Laura and Kayleigh, Danny supposed there would never be a beloved immortal for him. Danny's thoughts flitted to Lacey but he shook those notions from his head.

Danny surmised he was only lonely. Lacey was a thought to curb his lonliness. Danny told himself that. He was able to have sex without taking of blood from a female. Other immortals could not. They craved their females too much to allow her to live or not to be changed. Danny had been like the other immortals at first. If he had sex, he killed the female. He had overcame that weakness of his immortality.

He had learned to use both his mortal side with his immortal side to curb the cravings and to survive without harming a female after he chose to have sexual intercourse with her. Although, he had to admit that feeding off the female during the time of intimacy was by far the best feeling any immortal could experience. He had even learned to use the females for feeding for longer periods of time. However, even with that knowledge, eventually the female would have to die or be made into a beloved immortal. Danny chose not to feed from females since his last victim over fifty years ago. She was named Judith Kylie Porter. She was his last taste of female blood.

Danny had gone on a feeding frenzy that night. He could do without human blood for over a month if he did. Crime would definitely slowdown in New York and New Jersey as Danny rid the city of its worst criminals. It wasn't satisfying to take the life of the lowly criminals. However, he was branded as a vigilante more than a murderer.

Danny would always cause the deaths to look more like normal murders rather than the draining of their blood. Many times the morgue workers would tell of the drained blood but their findings were kept quiet. It was too difficult to explain. No one cared how the vile criminals' lives ended. They only cared that they ended.

Danny knew he wasn't a hero but a killer. Yet, he had no choice in his actions. It was better how he fed now than in his past.

* * *

Karen piled Danny's plate full of raw meat as she prepared her and Vikram's food to be fully cooked. She watched as her son sat down at the table. His face looked so angelic especially after a night of feeding. His skin seemed paler yet his eyes glowed more and his lips grew more scarlet. He was a beautiful creature that had been blessed with such good looks that he didn't look real at times.

"How is school going?" Vikram sat down making small talk to avoid the subject of the prior night.

"Fine." Danny stated as he glanced up at his dad. "I really like math and science. They want to place me in advanced physics. I think that will be a challenge."

"That's great, son." Vikram smiled proudly as he patted Danny's hand before squeezing it. "I'm proud of you."

Danny allowed his lips to curl into a small smile. "Thanks, dad."

The family began to talk of the household needs, school life, the Realtor market, and other mundane things. They would pretend that last night's killing spree had not happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Trust Me

"Mmmm. So where is the gorgeous one?" Jo whispered to Lacey. "You are a lucky girl."

Lacey rolled her eyes before smacking Jo gently on the shoulder. "He's my writing partner not my boyfriend."

"Yeah. That would be Archie your douche bag boyfriend." Jo smirked at her best friend. "What exactly do you see in him? I know he's good looking but as Danny Desai has proven lately, there are so much better looking in the sea of boys."

Lacey loved how blunt Jo was. "Looks aren't everything. We don't know much about Danny Desai except the fact that he was very sickly as a child, he is allergic to the sun, and is some type of vampire fanatic. Well, besides the fact he is hotter than Hates. He could be a total arrogant jerk."

"Like Archie?" Jo stated as she popped a bubble with her gum. She then smiled her cheesy smile at Lacey.

"Something like that." Lacey sighed. "Okay, Archie has been a jerk lately."

"Lately?" Jo raised her bushy eyebrows questioningly.

"Okay. Maybe always but I never saw it. I do now." Lacey fidgeted in her desk seat. "Besides, I plan on breaking up with him today."

"Finally." Jo glanced around. "Not to change the subject but isn't the new boy usually here first thing?"

"Yeah. You're right. I hope he isn't sick." Lacey glanced towards the door as Danny came sauntering in. "There he is."

Lacey and Jo looked at each other strangely. Danny was wearing a large black cloaked jacket and sunglasses. It was over eighty degrees outside. Lacey almost chuckled aloud at Jo's next statement.

"Is he going Goth?" Jo elbowed Lacey. "What is the deal? Although, he looks as hot as ever, how in the world can he stand wearing such hot clothes? And I mean hot as temperature and not his looks this time."

Archie had managed to come in right before Danny placing himself beside his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

Archie stated with disdain. "What is the deal with him wearing sunglasses inside today? Does he think that his future is so bright, he has to wear shades?"

Scott high fived him at his not so funny joke. Jo rolled her eyes at the antics of both boys displaying their obvious jealousy of Danny Desai.

After taking off his long cloaked jacket, Danny slid in the seat next to Lacey. Archie frowned when he realized that Danny had taken the seat that Phoebe usually sat in. Phoebe just shrugged and took the seat behind Lacey. Archie's face displayed anger and jealousy. He couldn't help but to think to himself… What was Danny Desai trying to pull?

Mrs. Hillman had called in sick. Therefore, Coach Larson was covering the class. He was the Science teacher and head coach, who was straight edge about school rules.

"Desai! Take off the sunglasses." He stated as he wrote the assignment on the board.

"My eyes hurt." Danny answered as he tried his best to not ache due to the lights.

It seemed after feeding on human blood, Danny's weakness to the sun or any other light became more intense. He ached from head to toe as well as his eyes were ultra-sensitive to light of any kind with the exception of candles.

Coach Larson approached Danny's desk. "It isn't my fault you have a hangover or something. I said take off the glasses."

"I said.." Danny stated with stubborn rebellion. "…my eyes hurt due to the light. The sunglasses are staying on."

Coach Larson smacked down his hand on Danny's desk causing the students in class to jump due to being startled. That was all students but Danny. He sat there unfazed.

Coach Larson was a big man. He was known for his way to college being paid by a full ride with a soccer scholarship. He was looked at by pros until he blew out his knee. He had the respect of both staff and students. No student had ever talked back to the authoritative teacher.

The coach jerked off Danny's glasses suddenly causing Danny to close his eyes. Danny cussed out at the sudden assault of light.

"He's allergic to the sun." Lacey explained when she saw that Danny was in real pain.

"I know about Mr. Desai's allergy. But there is no sun in the room." Coach Larson held the glasses to his side. "And there is no foul language in class."

Danny breathed out before he stood up. He opened his eyes, which seemed to glow a clear brown color. He peered at Coach Larsons as he spoke in a monotone yet somewhat soothing voice.

"Trust me. You will give me back my sunglasses and you will not cause me trouble. Do you understand?"

Coach Larson felt his body suddenly become cold as if a bucket of ice had been thrown on him. He handed Danny back his glasses not sure why. It was as if his body was not being controlled by his mind.

Danny took the sunglasses and placed them back over his eyes. He sat back down and stated with obvious sarcasm. "Thanks."

"Gaawd. He's beautiful." Phoebe whispered what all the other females were thinking. "He's like….hypnotically beautiful."

Lacey swallowed due to thinking the same thing. What was it about Danny Desai that had her so entranced? She had never been provoked with so much intrigue by anyone as she was by him.

"Ummm." Coach Larson cleared his throat as he walked to the head of the class. "You need to work with your partners on your stories."

He stared at the students both male and female. He hated that Danny had gotten to him. He wasn't even sure how the boy had him rattled.

Archie leaned over to whisper to Lacey. "What was that? What did Socio do to him?"

Archie had taken to calling Danny the nickname 'Socio' because Danny always seemed to charm and manipulate around him.

"Nothing." Lacey defended. "I'm sure Coach Larson simply saw that Danny was in pain."

"I guess." Archie leaned back as he stared over at Danny, who seemed to be sleeping. "He's out of it. Maybe Coach is right. Maybe he has a hangover."

Lacey and Jo both glanced over towards Danny. His chin touched the top of his chest as he breathed a steady pattern associated with sleep.

Jo started to wave her hand over Danny's face when his hand caught her wrist quickly. He never moved as he spoke. "Do you want something, Ms. Masterson?"

"Call me Jo." She stated as he released her hand. "I thought you were asleep. Sorry."

Danny sighed out. "I was asleep. You interrupted a glorious dream."

"Oh." Jo chuckled slightly. "Really?"

"Yes." Danny took off his sunglasses. He stared at Jo before turning to allow his eyes to travel Lacey's entire body. "But reality is much more beautiful."

Danny winked before placing his sunglasses back on his face. Lacey blushed while Archie and a few of his team mates scowled.

Archie leaned over to whisper to Scott. "This guy needs to be taught a lesson."

"Definitely. Especially after how he treated the coach."

Lacey blew out a nervous breath of air. "Shall we work on the paper?"

Danny leaned back in his seat. He allowed his long legs to stretch out before him. "Can you come by tonight? I'm really not up to it. Sorry."

"Sure." Lacey fidgeted. "I guess I'll work with the notes I have and research some historical time periods."

"Start with England in the year of our Lord, Fifteen Hundred and Twenty-Nine." Danny stated before he placed his hands locked behind his head.

"Okay." Lacey shrugged but began to research the year Danny had suggested on her I-pad. "I was going to go for the 18th century."

"Not far enough back, Lacey." Danny still remained statuesque as he spoke. "I think we need to start earlier."

"Sounds fine but that is a lot of years to cover." Lacey wished he would give her attention. She'd love to see his beautiful eyes again. Not anything else but to look at him. Unlike the other girls at Green Grove High school, Lacey chose not to allow this new stranger to charm her.

Danny leaned up as he pulled off his glasses. He didn't bother to use his hypnotic powers on this female. He didn't use it on any of her ancestors either. Instead, he'd use his uncanny handsome features and pure natural way of making a female yearn.

He bit his bottom lip before whispering in a husky seductive voice "Trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Story**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Desai." Lacey smiled brightly as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I came over to work on Danny and my Creative Writing essay. Is he around?"

"Sure." Vikram placed the his breifcase down then wiped his sweating brow. "He's up in the attic. The sun was a little hot today."

Vikram was trying to explain why Danny was hidden away in the darkness of the attic. It was true. The sun was a little too intense for Danny to be seen much around town.

"May I go on up?" Lacey slid her hand over her notebook.

Vikram grinned at Lacey's drawings of little butterflies and rainbows all on the white notebook. He noticed a small heart that had strange designs on it. If he didn't know better, Vikram could swear it was Danny's name scribbled among the designs.

Lacey glanced down and quickly slid her hand over the little well drawn heart.

Vikram shot up an eyebrow before nodding to the attic stairs. "Sure, Lacey. Go on up."

Lacey nervously made her way up the steps of the attic. Lacey watched Danny as he leaned over the edge of a lone window. He stared out towards the sky.

She couldn't help but to notice his tight t-shirt. It was cooler outside but he was dressed more as he should be than earlier that day. His back muscles strained against the tight t-shirt. Lacey allowed her eyes to trail down Danny's backside. His jeans were faded and worn. They fit loosely making Lacey frown slightly. She would have much more preferred tight jeans.

"Speak." Danny said causing Lacey to jump startled.

Lacey breathed out as she walked up to stand beside Danny. "How did you know I was there?"

"I could hear the stairs creak as you approached." Danny lied. He had felt her presence long before she entered the attic.

"What are you staring at?" Lacey stepped up closer beside him. She stared out into horizon noticing the sun was beginning to fade.

"Nothing." Danny turned to gaze at her. "I was remembering something."

"What?" Lacey licked her lips as she stared inot his luminescent brown eyes. She pulled her gaze from his.

"A lover." Danny answered bluntly. He noticed Lacey look away from his face with embarrassment.

"You asked." Danny explained his blunt reply.

"I know." Lacey edged away from Danny due to his overpowering presence. She really didn't want to know about his past girlfriends nor did she want to be one of his future conquests.

Lacey noticed a red sofa in the corner of the attic. She made her way and sat on the red sofa as she pulled out her notebook. She flicked her fingers on the wire binding on her spiral notebook. Once again, it was a nervous gesture on her part. She always seemed to feel off kilter when in Danny's presence. She glanced around enjoying the atmosphere. It was a strange set up for inside of an attic. It was set up like a miniature apartment. However, all the furniture was elegant antiques. Even the books seemed to be from centuries ago. It was very strange in appearance. She had to admit she liked it though.

Then she went back to earlier considering that she had reacted badly to Danny's honest reply. "I didn't mean to be so nosey."

Danny shrugged as he stared at Lacey. He could tell she felt uncomfortable being alone with him. Could she sense the possibility of danger?

"I'm fine with it." Danny stopped staring and made his way to sit by Lacey.

Lacey bent her head sideways to study Danny. "You said remembering. Did you and your girlfriend break up?"

Danny arched his eyebrow. "Something like that."

Lacey pushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear. She folded her hands over her notebook. "Sorry."

Danny's eyes bore into her. He stared without hiding it from her. Lacey squirmed slightly before once again pulling her gaze from him. A small silence enveloped the pair until Danny decided to try to ease Lacey's discomposure.

"I've had many lovers, Lacey. It isn't like I dwell in the sorrow of losing them." Danny loved to watch this female's face at his mentioning of lovers. Strange that in this day and time, he was in the presence of an innocent lady.

Lacey fidgeted uneasily. "Okay. Subject change."

She didn't expect Danny to have had one lover no less many. Perhaps, he was joking or lying. After all, even if he was a gorgeous boy, he was sickly and kept away from society. At the same time, he did seem to be very sensual in nature.

Danny smiled slightly as he glanced over at Lacey. "How are we going to go about this?"

"Well, you seem to have a vivid imagination. I thought we could research history as well as vampire stories." Lacey grinned causing the dimple to appear on her cheek.

Lacey pulled a few books from her book bag and placed them on the table. Danny picked up the books as he studied over their titles.

"We both can read passages in these." Danny held up the fictional books on vampires. "I'm not much of a writer, Lacey. I will admit that. I was thinking that if I come up with some of the creative takes on the vampires as well as the history angle, you could write the paper from my notes. Much like you're doing a real interview and I am a real vampire. What you don't like, you don't have to add or we can discuss."

"Sounds great. " Lacey fidgeted with the binding on her notebook again causing it to stretch slightly out of shape.

"Where should we start?" Danny flipped open his own notebook that was already on the table. He took out a pen to get ready to take notes.

Lacey giggled slightly as she thought about what kind of questions to ask an imaginary vampire. "What is your earliest memory?"

Danny stared at her as he thought hard about the question. Lacey thought he was conjuring up a creative answer. Instead, he was actually trying to think of his earliest memory. After all, he had lived for almost five hundred years.

"It was before I became an immortal…" Danny watched as Lacey began jotting down his answer.

_April 14th 1518_

_Daniel's hand was being held tightly by his mother. She rubbed her body swollen with pregnancy._

_"Quit fidgeting, Daniel. I am hurting today." Victoria smiled down at her son. "You must remain silent while I speak to the lady of the house. I need this employ. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, mother." The small boy tried not to fidget. He hated being dressed in the woolen clothes. He hated being made to come with her instead of helping his father and brother at the docks._

_"Welcome." The lady of the house opened the door. "I am so glad you are considering this, Victoria."_

_Victoria smiled genuinely at the petite female. She was exquisitely beautiful. However, Victoria knew the sadness that haunted the beautiful lady._

_"It is my pleasure, Lady Porter." Victoria pulled Daniel along as he glanced at the walls of the house._

_Although he was young, Daniel knew these people had more than his own family. Their house was large as well as warm. People of color like his father usually had little. The Porters were people of color too. However, some how this family had helped aide in taking care of the Lord of the manor. They found favor in him with their hard work and kindness. Thus, the Porters became different than those of their status. They worked hard and diligent to get the status they had. They were respected._

_"Laceana!" Lady Porter called out. "Come here, darling."_

_A small girl around the age of Daniel entered the room. He looked at the little girl. She looked really sleepy to him. Perhaps, she needed a nap._

_"This is my daughter, Laceana Porter." The woman spoke. "Laceana this is Victoria Desai and her son, Daniel. She will be taking care of you as your nursemaid."_

_Laceana shyly looked up at Daniel. "Will you be my friend?"_

_"Yes." __Daniel __grinned. He had never seen such beautiful dark eyes nor such lovely raven hair. "You're very pretty."_

_Both mothers laughed at the children's immediate friendship. The women allowed the children to sit and play as they spoke._

_"She doesn't have much time left." Lady Porter stared over at her daughter smiling at Daniel. "Our Laceana is our only daughter. She has two brothers. One older and one younger. I hate to burden any other with taking care of her. However, I need to care for my other children as well."_

_Victoria rubbed her swollen stomach. "I appreciate you trusting me with her care."_

_"I am not worried of your pregnancy, Mrs. Desai."Lady Porter wiped a tear away. "As I said, she hasn't much time." A smile creased the lovely woman's face. "Perhaps, Daniel can make her last days special."_

"That's too sad, Danny." Lacey glanced up at him. "It makes me sad. I guess the little girl gets bit by a vampire and miraculously lives."

"No." Danny closed his eyes remembering the little girl that seemed to steal his heart at an early age. "She died as her mother said she would. I'm not sure of her illness. All I know was she was my best friend. It was my first experience with the death of a female I cared for."

Lacey rolled her eyes. Danny was really getting into this vampire thing. She stated sarcastically. "Fine. If you want to go the sad route, I'll see how I can add that detail to the story. Poor little imaginary girl."

"Life in the 1500's was not easy, Lacey. Many died to even a common cold. Henry VIII was a brutal king. That time period was brutal and violent. To the villagers, our greatest concern was survival. Death was prominent in life. It would be a way to show death as it was a way of life then." Danny explained as Lacey stared at him.

Lacey couldn't help but notice how he was keeping up the pretending he was being interviewed. He should join the drama club as far as Lacey was concerned. Maybe she should mention that to Phoebe.

"You're right. I can work with that. Still, it's sad." Lacey pouted. "I feel sorry for little Daniel having to face losing a friend. By the way, is that what we are going to go with as far as name?"

"He'll have to change his name as history unfolds for him." Danny stood up sliding his hand over the back of his neck.

"Why? I mean, can't he just be the same man and pretend to be his own ancestor? Besides, most would die that know him anyway." Lacey looked up from her notes.

"He needs to hide from other immortals." Danny continued to rub the back of his neck. "He isn't welcome in their world any more than he would be welcome in the mortal world."

"Poor fellow." Lacey giggled with a scrunched up nose. "I guess that would make him travel more and adventure out from the others. I like it. You're pretty good at this story telling thing."

Strangely, he wanted to tell Lacey his story. He had never shared his story with anyone. The females and the Desais knew what he was. But he never spoke about his life. He wanted Lacey to know about him. He wanted his story told to her even if she thought she was writing a fictional story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Craving**

Danny leaned back against the edge of the old tan recliner that Vikram sat in reading his paper. Vikram glanced down at the man who he called son. He adored his son even if it was strange that Danny was over four hundred and fifty years older than him. Vikram chuckled at the thought but stopped when he thought of how many lives the one he called son had taken.

Danny killed. That was a fact that the Desais all of the Desais. Vikram, Vikram's father and Vikram's grandfather, and on and on had to face. However, they felt a protective nature over the man. Perhaps it was due to their being descendants of Rajesh and Victoria Desai. Vikram didn't care what reason made him protect Danny. He was only glad that he was there to protect him.

"Do you need anything specific done to tonight, Father?" Danny asked as her raked his thick fingers through his unruly dark hair.

"Nope." Vikram flipped through his newspaper. "You've already done everything. I can't believe we both get to relax. That was a lot of paperwork."

Danny turned his head to watch Karen cuddled up next to Vikram on his recliner. Vikram opened the newspaper wider so Karen could read too. Danny never understood the closeness of the Desai men to their wives. It seemed rather odd to him due to his history. The closest Danny came to caring was Laura. Judith Kylie was desired but their strong wills did not permit them from going into an emotional relationship. Laceana and he were too young to understand love. Yet, he felt deep connection with her the moment he saw her. Much like he did with all the others after her that was in her family bloodline.

Flames from the fire played on Danny's dark skin of his face. His brown eyes flashed with each flicker of flame. He didn't really care for all the fuss in relationships. Love wasn't meant for him. He only wanted an immortal beloved to quench his thirst at times as well as to stop the smothering feeling of being lonely. The worst feeling in the world was having a life with no one to spend it with.

It would have been so much easier in the past. Sometimes, the immortals were thought of dark angels sent to rid humanity of vile humans. However, that changed after many vampires killed to survive.

Vampires were looked upon as what they truly were. _Killers_. Therefore, his beloved immortal and he could hide away like the other immortals had chosen to do. Danny had thought of joining the immortals years ago. They had their secret lives together and in a strange sense were family. However, he didn't fit with the immortals nor the humans. The immortals envied his ability to be in daylight as well as his ability to attract females. He overshadowed even the strongest of immortals with his prowess with the female gender. Some immortals had even sought to kill him due to jealousy.

Danny closed his eyes thinking of the taste of female blood. It had been so long ago. There was something very sexual when drinking from a gorgeous female unlike a male feeding. The male feeding had no sensuousness about it. He drank. He killed. He went to his next victim. It was that simple to Danny.

However, drinking from a female as they were intimate was beyond anything that Danny could explain. Not that he would. His lust for females was insatiable at one time. Many feared the night due to his craving of the female conquests. He learned after many years how to discontinue those cravings and lustful endeavors. Yet, he still appreciated the high that he felt when he allowed a female to don his bed as well as they allowed him the taste of their blood.

Karen glanced down at her son. That caused her heart to quicken with the reality of truth. His golden brown eyes flickered, his lips reddened, and his skin grew paler than usual. His dark locks of hair caressed his neck gently. He looked angelic at times as this. His features were beyond stunning and becoming. Yet, it was also times like this in the quiet solitude that she remembered her son was immortal and had to kill to survive in his immortality.

Karen loved the boy. She felt safe with him. Yet, she felt fear at the same time. She had seen Danny at his worst and at his most fearful. He had tried ,at her request, to go without human blood. He almost died. However, that was not what frightened her the most. He became another creature all together. His body contorted into a beast like man with animalistic cravings. He was out of his mind and was becoming more of a creature of instinct and survival than the lovely seducter he was.

Danny had left from their presence and was gone for almost the entire Summer. When he returned, he was the same calm charming man that they knew. However, the Desais also faced facts when seeing the news of that summer. Danny had become like an animal going on a killing spree. No one was safe but them.

A knock on the door halted the thoughts of the silent family. Karen walked to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see Lacey standing there.

"Hey. This is a late call." Karen smiled genuinely at the sweet girl.

"Sorry. Is it too late?" Lacey folded her arms nervously over her chest. "I can come back some other time."

"Don't be silly." Karen grinned. "Vikram and I were actually heading to bed. But Danny is a night owl."

Karen realized the implications of that statement. Suddenly, she felt nervous about leaving her son with the beautiful girl. She shook off that fear. Danny would never harm anyone in the town and especially in their home. Nor would he harm this young lady. She trusted her son even when his craving was at his worst.

"Mom and Clara left town to go to a gymnastic meet. I was kind of lonely and thought I could spend some time with Danny." Lacey blushed feeling her cheeks get warm. "To work on the paper."

"Lacey, you can come by anytime. Danny needs friends." Karen waved her hand for Lacey to enter the house.

Vikram looked up when Lacey came into the room. He watched as Danny wiped his hands through his hair nervously. Was his son actually nervous around a girl? It was kind of refreshing.

"Why don't you two let me get you some snacks from the kitchen? Danny, there are a few movies teen appropriate." Karen motioned for Vikram to follow her.

"What are you doing here?" Danny spoke up after his parents walked from the room. "Not that I mind." He stood up to sit on the couch. He patted the spot next to him.

Lacey shyly made her way to sit by Danny. She gasped silently as Danny moved closer to her. "I was bored. My mom and sister are out of town."

"I see." Danny noticed how Lacey was wringing her hands nervously. "So…you thought I could curb your boredom."

"Well, I thought since we're partners on that paper, we could put in a few more hours." Lacey glanced sideways at Danny. She couldn't help but notice the smooth line of his jaw. How did a jaw line suddenly become sexy?

Danny inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly. "You don't have to make up things to come see me. We can be friends. If you would like."

"I would." Lacey blushed slightly before adding. "I wouldn't want your girlfriend getting the wrong idea or anything."

Danny smirked as he shook his head at the naive girl. "Lacey, you can come right out and ask me if I have a current female in my life. You don't have to hint around."

"Do you have a current female in your life?" Lacey slid her hands nervously down her jeans.

"Yes." Danny arched one eyebrow gazing Lacey's reaction. He could see her features change from surprise to sadness. "You." He added.

"Me?" Lacey's eyes widened. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"No." Danny laughed lowly as he turned his face towards the flames in the fire. "But you are the current female in my life. As far as a girlfriend, I haven't had a girlfriend for quite some time. However, what would your boyfriend, Ricky, think of you coming here?"

"His name is Archie." Lacey stated.

"I know." Danny smirked.

Lacey rolled her eyes at Danny. He knew very well her boyfriend was named Archie. He didn't even try to sound like he got it right. "Well, about that…"

"I want to break up with him. But every time I try, he seems to change the subject or get all needy. It makes me feel bad for him." Lacey once again ran her hands down her thighs. She couldn't help but think her jeans would be worn out if she kept this nervousness up. "You're a guy…"

"That obvious? Huh?" Danny winked.

"Funny." Lacey bit her bottom lip. "As I was saying,since you are of the male species, maybe you could give me advice on that. How would a girl break up with you?"

"First, a girl wouldn't break up with me." Danny stated cockily. _Of course not._ Lacey thought. "However, when I tire of a female, I simply go in for the kill. It is a lot less painful that way."

"Oh,so you're saying for me to just say it. NO mixing of words. Tell him it is over and that's that. Like ripping off a bandaide." Lacey shrugged off her feeling of anxiety as she began to be more comfortable in Danny's presence.

"Something like that." Danny allowed his stare to remain on Lacey longer than he meant to.

However, Karen and Vikram broke his gaze when they entered the room carrying some cookies and beverages.

"Eat up." Karen chimed. "Danny doesn't need to eat all these cookies alone and Vikram and I have been placed on a strict diet. It is Johnny Cake's best chocolate chip cookies."

Karen sat down the tray of chocolate chip cookies. Vikram followed by placing a bucket of ice with four cans of soda in it. A small container of milk was also placed down with two glasses.

"Goodnight , kids." The parents called as they made their way upstairs.

Vikram stopped then turned back to look at Danny. "Behave."

Danny winked at his dad. "Always."

Lacey stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth to try to hide her embarrassment at the thought that crossed her mind of NOT behaving.

"These are soooo good." Lacey licked her chocolate covered teeth. "I could develop a craving for these."

Danny turned to watch her eat the remaining of the cookie. He reached his thumb up to her lip. Lacey's eyes widened as his thumb made contact with her bottom lip. He pulled her lip down slightly. Lacey's first thoughts were hoping and praying that chocolate chunks weren't stuck to her teeth. Her second thoughts were incomprehensible as Danny jutted out his tongue before speaking in a sultry voice.

"I think I am developing a craving too." Danny slowly licked his teeth causing Lacey to swallow at the sexiness of the gesture.

She couldn't help but think how devilishly hot he looked. She also thought that the paper was getting into her mind. Because she could've sworn the boy had fangs there for a second. Was she about to be devoured? Once again her thoughts became a jumble when Danny leaned in closer.

Lacey's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips closing in on her. She felt his breath hotly against her own lips. She needed out of this. Because Lacey was sure if his lips sealed with hers, she'd be a goner for this guy.

Therefore, Lacey spoke softly. "Your dad said to behave."

"Trust me, Lacey." Danny never moved his lips from being centimeters from hers. He allowed his fingers to play on her ear. He whispered causing a shiver to scuttle along Lacey's spine. "This is me behaving."

His lips slightly grazed Lacey's lips before a dinging sound caused Lacey to jump startled. Lacey pushed away from Danny when she heard Karen coming down the stairs. Danny slowly edged away from Lacey. He bit his bottom lip as he leered at her.

"Saved by the bell." He added as he stood up to look through the movies sitting on the shelf.

Karen scurried through apologizing that she forgot to turn off the timer to her oven. Lacey watched Karen leave then turned her sights on Danny. His back muscles flexed beneath his white Henley shirt as he checked through the movies. Lacey couldn't help but notice how the flames from the fire danced on his upper torso causing the most sensuous shadows to cast on his body.

Lacey moved back against the couch. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She suddenly felt like she too was starting to crave something….or better yet…someone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistake**

Jo sat behind Lacey as usual. She glanced over at the seat that Phoebe used to occupy. Phoebe gave it up due to Danny taking the seat over. The seat was beside of Lacey. Today that seat sat empty. Lacey yawned as she glanced at the empty seat. She couldn't help to smile at the memory of the previous night.

Danny and she had not kissed. She had mixed feelings on the non-kiss. But they did watch a couple of movies and flirted slightly without going overboard. He had definitely toned down the sexuality oozing from him for the rest of the evening.

Lacey went home wondering if she made a mistake in not allowing Danny to kiss her. What if that was her only chance of getting to know him romantically? It wasn't like he couldn't have his choice of girls. What if she was the girl he decided to give a chance and she blew it? Did she make a mistake in not allowing the kiss and acting like she only wanted to be a friend? Did she want to have a romance with Danny? She still cared a lot about Archie. She shouldn't be allowing such thoughts as long as she was with Archie.

Another yawn breathed out from Lacey's lips. Jo glanced her way. "Why are you so sleepy?"

Lacey shrugged slightly. "Couldn't sleep."

She lied. She was at Danny's very late. At least she got to pick the movies. Once again her mouth curled into a slight smile. Lacey leaned down relaxing her head on her arms. She closed her eyes enjoying thinking of how Danny complained about her choice of movie. She argued that a Disney cartoon wasn't something that one could go wrong with. Danny did end up laughing at the long haired girl smacking the male character in the head with a frying pan.

Who knew that Lacey Porter would introduce Danny Desai to something new with Disney Princess series? Who knew his mother even had those movies in her supply of movies?

Lacey had her own fun watching Danny more than the movies. He was gorgeous as the flames from the fireplace danced upon his angelic face. His body wasn't bad to stare at either.

She prided herself in the fact that she had successfully fought the urge to curl up into Danny's side. She had no doubt that the boy would've let her too. They sat on opposite ends of the couch. But they still smiled and flirted throughout the two movies.

Archie sauntered in and took his usual seat. Lacey bit her lip nervously thinking about how she had forgotten about her boyfriend so easily last night. Was it a mistake telling Danny she wanted to break up with Archie?

Danny came in not long after Archie. He pulled off his sun glasses then stared down at Archie. "I guess you didn't get the memo."

"What?" Archie glanced up at Danny and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Lacey wants to break up with you." Danny said before taking a seat on the other side of Lacey.

Lacey's eyes widened. Jo chuckled behind her hand. Archie looked dumbfounded as he looked at Lacey curiously. Lacey drew in her lips trying to think of her words.

Danny took his fingers under her chin and turned her towards him. "Last night was great, Lacey."

Jo's eyes bugged out followed by a loud gasp from Phoebe.

Lacey stuttered. "Ddddannny?"

"What the …." Archie stood clinching his fists. "Don't touch my girlfriend."

Danny didn't bother standing. He peered up at Archie as his brown eyes seemed to penetrate Archie's being.

Danny's monotone voice spoke slowly. "Surely, you do not want to tussle with me? That would be an unfortunate mistake on your part. I am sure you'd rather take a seat near the front and allow Lacey to be unconstrained from this relationship with you."

Archie nodded towards Lacey. "If that is what she wants."

"It is." Danny answered for her.

Archie turned and walked to the front of the room. Jo frowned as she watched anger etch on Lacey's face. She also noted how cold the room felt. She hadn't noticed that before. She blew out air seeing her own breath.

Mrs. Hillman frowned as she stood up. "Who has bothered the thermostat setting?"

No one answered. She pecked on the thermostat which read 72 degrees. It felt much colder in the room.

Danny glanced over at Lacey. "Was that a mistake on my part?"

The anger on Lacey's face told him that it was. She wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. She grabbed Danny's hand and marched him out of the class. Mrs. Hillman didn't bother asking what was going on. Lacey Porter never caused trouble. She figured that the new boy had done something to cause the young lady anger. Therefore, she let them go as she prepared the class for an intensive grammar lesson.

"How dare you!" Lacey poked Danny harshly on the chest with her index finger. "You had no right."

Danny glanced down at her finger. He frowned. "I made it easier for you. I tore off the Band-aide."

"Please..." Lacey tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "You wanted to embarrass Archie. What is it with you boys and your testosterone taking over? I am not a prize to be won, Danny."

Phoebe was curious so she excused herself to go the restroom. She found Lacey and Danny a few feet from the classroom. Danny was arrogantly leaning against the lockers. His stature told of his confidence as he stood with crossed ankles. Lacey's posture was much more of anger.

"Are you two talking now?" Phoebe approached the two.

"Obviously." Danny rolled his eyes.

"No!" Lacey frowned. "We are not."

"She sees us, Lacey." Danny pointed from himself to Lacey. "Obviously, we are talking."

"Danny, really?" Lacey crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Are you being a smart #$$ or are you serious?"

Danny frowned. "Phoebe asked if we are talking. We are talking."

"She meant..." Lacey rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Danny, you've been away from society for far too long." Phoebe laughed. "I meant are you hooking up."

"Hooking up." Danny raised his eyebrow. "That sounds like fun."

Of course, Danny would get that modern lingo.

"We are not talking." Lacey made quote marks around the word talking. "Nor are we hooking up. He's being a jerk."

"Excuse me." Danny stared at Lacey. "I am being no such thing. I have always been rather charming. Have I not, Phoebe?"

Danny smiled at Phoebe and winked. She blushed a bright red.

Phoebe breathed out in a girly whisper. "Yeah."

"Really?" Lacey rolled her eyes at Phoebe's obvious infatuation with Danny. "He gives his best smile and you melt."

"That was not my best smile." Danny smirked as he relaxed against the locker. "You haven't seen the best of me yet, Lacey."

"Stop..." Lacey threw up her hand. "You broke up with Archie for me. That is NOT okay."

"Who broke up with who?" Sarita came up to the three.

"He told Archie that Lacey wanted to break up." Phoebe answered.

"So, sounds like Danny did you a favor." Sarita licked her lips. "You look good today, Danny."

"Thank you, Sarita." Danny took Sarita's hand and kissed the back of it. "You look nice too."

Sarita giggled unlike herself before flashing Danny a flirty look.

"Oh dear lord." Lacey started to tap her foot. "This is ridiculous. You both go back to class. I need to speak to Danny. ALONE!"

Both Phoebe and Sarita giggled as they waved goodbye to Danny. "Good luck, Danny." They both called out in unison.

Lacey breathed out. "I am so mad at you. How could you think it was alright to do that?" Lacey groaned. "I need to talk to Archie. You need to stay out of my business. I think I want to stay away from you for a few days. The paper is way ahead anyway."

"You only want to stay away from me because you enjoy my company." Danny explained in a confident tone. "Quit fighting your desires, Lacey Porter."

"Quit thinking you can charm your way into every girl's bed at Green Grove High School. You think you can sleep with any girl you want." Lacey started to turn from Danny.

Danny grabbed Lacey's elbow and spun her around. "I only want to be in one girl's bed at Green Grove High School. And sleeping is far from what I have in mind."

Lacey's eyes widened. She jerked her arm from his. "Screw you."

She marched off angrily from Danny. He smirked as he watched her leave.

Lacey Porter was the first female to ever leave his presence when he wanted her to stay. Things were definitely getting a lot more interesting for Danny Desai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meeting the Immortals**

Studying over the notes already taken by her, Lacey began to type them on the word processor. She loved the intrigue that Danny was adding to the story. She also liked that they were working equally on the story. He had most of the details. She wrote it and made the grammar corrections. It was working out fabulously. If Danny wasn't being a cocky, arrogant jerk.

Lacey glanced through her notes and decided to write some of the earlier years associated with Daniel Vikram Desai. She thought the meeting of the other immortals was an appropriate place to begin. It was probably the creepiest part of their creative essay. She wasn't sure if she should even add all of it. Perhaps, she should tone it down a bit.

Lacey read over Danny's ideas slowly.

_Daniel kissed his mother's cheek. "It is for the best, Mother."_

_"I know." Victoria touched Daniel's cheek with the palm of her hand. "I love you."_

_"I love you." Daniel closed his eyes at his mother's touch. "Sorry for what I've become."_

_"It is not your fault, son." Victoria handed Daniel a small broach. "The design of the Desai family crest is on this broach. Keep it close to you so you never forget us."_

_Daniel nodded then glanced up at his father and brother standing in the door way staring out at them. "They hate me."_

_"No. They fear you." Victoria explained in a soft voice._

_"That is worse, Mother." Daniel felt his lip quiver. "Father won't even let Allison near me. I would never harm my family."_

_"I know." Victoria exhaled sorrowfully. "But we don't know who else you will harm. Your brother loved Sarah. You killed her. I know it was not your intentions. It was what you've become."_

_Daniel nodded as he stepped back from his mother. "Pretend that I am dead. Perhaps, I am."_

_Victoria watched her sixteen year old son walk away. She wiped the tears from her face. Rajesh walked up to her and embraced his wife. She leaned against his chest crying._

_"You never even said goodbye to him." Victoria cried as her fingers wrapped in her husband's cloak._

_"He is no longer our son, Victoria. He is a murdering creature." Rajesh smoothed out Victoria's hair. "Our son died that night in the ally."_

_Daniel made his way into the familiar ally. He leaned against a wall of an old building. He listened to the chirping of crickets and sounds of the night. He slid down to sit on the cold damp ground. His eyes closed as he listened for anything or anyone to come his way. Suddenly, an eerie feeling came over him. He felt his skin prickle like he had slipped into a vat of ice._

_"Why do you dwell in this place? Have you not heard it is dangerous?" A man with flowing brown hair stood over him._

_Daniel peered up at him noticing his glowing eyes. They were almost clear in color. "I need information."_

_"About what?" The man stared down at the boy._

_"About the creature that I have become." Daniel eyes begged for help._

_"How old are you?" The man bent down to stare at the boy._

_"Sixteen." Daniel responded as he brought his knees to his chest. He felt strangely cold._

_"Sixteen?" The man shook his head back and forth. "The code of ethics was not followed. Even our kind has laws. It was made plain that only the young could be fed from not made immortal. Who is your Master? He was supposed to teach you all your lessons."_

_Daniel swallowed nervously. "I have no Master. The man, who made me what I am, was killed during my attack."_

_"You were not seduced into this life?" The man questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows. "That is unheard of. You should only be nourishment in that case."_

_"I don't know the rules, Sir." Daniel glanced down at the cold ground. "I only know that I am what I am."_

_"Come. Follow me." The man stood up swishing his long green cloak around him. "You must meet Tyler. He will know what to do."_

_"Who is Tyler?" Daniel stood and began to follow the man._

_"You will see." The man was silent as Daniel followed him after those words._

_Daniel tried to notice his surroundings so he would remember how to get back to this place. The man stopped. _

_He turned to Daniel. "You will know how to come back if you need to."_

_The man then walked down a long set of old block steps. It seemed like an old entrance to an abandoned brothel. Once they entered the old wooden door, Daniel stared at the broken down furniture and bar. He watched curiously as the man knocked lightly on the door of a side wall._

_The wall opened slightly. Daniel realized it was a hidden entrance. The man grabbed a torch from just inside the entrance. He followed the man down a cobblestone hallway. He noted the rats that scurried about the hall. The man stopped at another entrance before glancing back at Daniel._

_The man sighed out. "Tyler will be upset when he sees you. Don't speak until he asks you to. Do you understand?"_

_Daniel nodded as he bit his bottom lip. He followed the man inside another door. Once in that door, Daniel noticed the surroundings changed. It was a well decorated place with art hanging on the walls and intricate detailed furniture. It was dimly lit with candles and a few torches. People were throughout the room. They stared at Daniel curiously._

_The men all had a female or more clinging to them. The females were dressed in scantily clad clothing causing Daniel to glance down at his feet. His mother would be so disappointed in him coming to a place as such._

_"Your mother would be ashamed. However, you are no longer her son." A different male's voice spoke causing Daniel to look up._

_The man who spoke was seated in a large chair with a woman at each side of him. Two more women were wrapped around his legs. These women were completely nude and had metal collars around their neck. They seemed to be chained to the man's throne. Bite marks covered the chained females' bodies. The man stared at Daniel making Daniel fidget nervously. It was obvious that this man was the leader of this strange group. It was also obvious that he didn't care for Daniel immediately by the anger etched on his face._

_"Who do we have here, Cole?" The man addressed the one that brought Daniel to this place._

_"I found him in the ally of the dead, Tyler. He is new to our life." Cole answered as he stepped away from Daniel._

_Daniel glanced as Cole sat in another chair along the wall of the room. The others in the room watched on curiously._

_"What is your name, boy?" Tyler asked as he placed his hands on his knees._

_Daniel nervously spoke. "I am Daniel Vikram Desai, Sir."_

_Tyler laughed evilly. "Who is your maker? Why has he chosen to abandon you and not be your master?"_

_"I'm not sure who my maker was." Daniel glanced up at the man noticing that he had strange blue eyes that seemed to glow as bright as the flames on the torches. "He was killed while I was attacked."_

_"Attacked? You mean changed willingly." Tyler laughed loudly. He slid back into his seat and scratched his chin. Why did this boy seem different? Why did he cause Tyler to feel unsafe in his own dwelling?_

_"No, sir." Daniel heard all gasp around him. "I was attacked."_

_"Perhaps at first." Tyler crossed his legs as he continued to study the boy. "But then you begged to be as we are."_

_Daniel slid his tongue across his lips. He felt thirsty. The smell of blood lingered in the air taunting him with that thirst. "No, sir. I fell down in pain. The attacker was killed as he attacked."_

_More gasps sounded as Tyler studied the younger man. "So this was not a pleasurable thing to you. I know after the transformation takes place there is immense pain. However, there is pleasure with the change at first."_

_Daniel shook his head no. "Sorry, sir."_

_"Have you tasted your first blood?" Tyler was sure he had to. The newest of them would die quickly without the first taste of blood. Usually, the taste was from their maker._

_"Yes." Daniel sighed ashamed. "I killed. I know you can milk the feeder. I felt that as I killed. Yet, I don't know how."_

_"Was it a female?" Tyler arched his eyebrow. "Did you enjoy her body as well?"_

_Daniel spoke softly feeling shame of his actions. He was raised better then to be with a woman before marriage. He was also raised better than to have sex and kill his own brother's fiancé. "Yes."_

_"Did she beg you?" Tyler questioned curiously._

_The crowd laughed at Tyler's question. They all thought they knew the answer. After all, without the vampire being taught or having years of experience of how to make a seductive bite, the victim was in excruciating pain._

_"Yes. She begged." Daniel thought he was answering simply what should be answered._

_"What?" Tyler stood and walked closer to Daniel. He circled around him reading Daniel's memories. "Indeed, she did beg. She begged to satiate you. She begged for her body to be taken by yours."_

_Silence hung over the crowd as they stared in disbelief at the young boy._

_Daniel simply whispered. "Yes."_

_Tyler scratched his chin. "How old are you?"_

_"Sixteen." Daniel rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. He glanced curiously at Tyler. "You think I'm strange. I am a rare case."_

_"How do you know this?" Tyler stepped back in surprise._

_"I felt …" Daniel shook his head slightly. "I mean I could hear it from your thoughts."_

_Once again, the crowd gasped. Murmurs and whispers sounded in the room._

_Tyler held up his hand. "Stop!" He glanced around the room. "Leave me alone with him all but Cole." He pointed to the girls chained to his throne. NOW!"_

_Immediately, the chained females were pulled by their leashes out of the room while the other people scurried from the room in fear._

_Tyler looked at the boy curiously. "We have had younger made into our kind. However, their weakness caused them to die quickly or need to be put to death. They are too immature to know how to make it pleasurable for the victim. Male or female. Have you killed more than this one?"_

_Daniel shook his head no. He sighed out. "I don't want to kill."_

_"It comes with who you are now, Daniel." Cole spoke as he took a drink of red liquid from a large goblet. "How you kill will define what type of immortal you desire to be."_

_Tyler glanced sideways at Cole. "This one will not find pleasure in drinking from a male. He will only feed upon him. That is for certain. Awwww..but a female will make his thirst unquenchable."_

_Daniel furrowed his eyebrows tightly together. "Is there a cure?"_

_"No, child." Tyler laughed boisterously. "You are one of us forever." Tyler walked back and sat on his throne like chair. "He is beautiful. One of the most beautiful if not the most. Perhaps, I should lock him in the outer room."_

_"Tyler, he has come for help." Cole pleaded for the boy's life. "He will learn to embrace who he is."_

_Daniel stared up at Tyler. "Sunlight does not hurt me."_

_"Excuse me." Tyler glared at Daniel._

_"Sunlight doesn't kill me. I feel weak but I do not die. I know your thoughts of the outer room. You taunt Cole to chain me there. But I will live through it."_

_"Daniel, don't be naive. Don't rebel against Tyler." Cole touched the boy's shoulder._

_Tyler grabbed a large spear like object with a skull at the top of it. He pecked it against the floor. The room filled with many immortals._

_"Tyler, he is boy. He will learn his place." Cole pleaded. "Killing him will teach him nothing. He has no maker. No Master. Take mercy."_

_"I think being chained in the outer room will be enough of a lesson." Tyler laughed as he motioned for two men to grab Daniel._

_"He will die." Cole whispered._

_"So be it." Tyler waved his hand over his head uncaring._

_The men grabbed Daniel by both arms. He tried to jerk away but they were too strong. They pulled him along as the immortals followed cheering for his death._

_Daniel was pulled into a room and locked in shackles. He tried to pull loose but once again found himself trapped. He leaned against the wall and cried. He only wanted help in his new life. He didn't mean to insult Tyler. He was only explaining that sunlight would not kill him. Daniel thought that the myth was wrong about sunlight. He had no clue that he was the only immortal to be able to withstand the sun._

_Daniel didn't know how long he was there. He had fallen asleep in his wariness. The sun woke him as he felt it burn his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly. He felt like he was getting a sunburn but his skin was not searing. He did prefer to be out of the sun. He felt weaker than usual. The day seemed longer than usual. He wondered how long this would last. Was he to be there for days? Perhaps, their intentions were to starve him to death._

_The young teenage boy slept throughout the day. When nightfall came, he felt a renew in his strength. However, he was hungry as he always was. But this time he was hungry for both his mother's cooking and the taste of blood._

_The sound of the door opening caused Daniel to look up from his sleeping. Cole stood there shocked. "Daniel, you live."_

_"Yes." Daniel held up his hands. "Must I stay like this until I starve?"_

_Cole rushed to him. "This is impossible. Not even the eldest of us can live in sunlight."_

_"I told you and Tyler." Daniel exhaled. "Can I be freed now? I will leave and not bother you."_

_Cole took a key from his pocket and released Daniel from his shackles. "I came to clean the room of your ashes. Not to find you alive."_

_"I thirst." Daniel looked at Cole._

_"I will find you nourishment soon." Cole smiled at him. "I can't believe you live."_

_Daniel rubbed his wrists due to the soreness of the shackles. He glanced at Cole briefly before questioning. "Who am I that Tyler hates me?"_

_"Your Master should've been the one to teach you of this life." Cole helped Daniel up. He could tell the boy was weak yet not near death. "Your maker was Tyler's twin brother. They were known as the Lewis twins, Tyler and Christopher. " Cole ruffled Daniel's hair. "Tyler is my Master."_

_"Were they born this way?" Daniel asked as he leaned against Cole trying to steady himself for walking._

_"No. They were attacked by the same Master while out together. Tyler thought it a good idea for a night out to celebrate their twenty first birthday when they were attacked. Becoming immortal is not planned by any of us. However, we all three begged for this life. It was a pleasurable and seducing experience. Unlike yours with Christopher." Cole sighed as he contemplated telling Daniel more. However, the boy must know more in order for Cole's plan to work. "Christopher made a beloved immortal out of Tyler's wife, Regina. She was his wife before this life. Now, Christopher is dead and Regina may die as well if she does not partake of another maker."_

_"What does this have to do with me?" Daniel asked curiously._

_"Boy, I will be honest with you. For you may not understand that jealousy of a brother runs deep but love does as well. Tyler and I can read thoughts of others. Regina craved you from the moment she spied you with me. Perhaps, it is because her maker was yours. Perhaps, it is your beauty. Yet, you are young. Most immortal beloved would not take note of such a male with youth teasing his features." Cole continued to pull Daniel forward._

_"Where do we go?" Daniel stopped as he leaned against the cobblestone wall to rest._

_"We go so you can feed off a female. After that, you can allow Regina to feed. She will die without tasting of her Master."Cole watched the young boy._

_"I am no one's master." Daniel shook his head in refusal. "No one's."_

_"No. But perhaps, Christopher's blood inside you will satiate Regina enough to live. A beloved immortal must drink her first drinks from her maker before she can go to another. She doesn't crave another yet. Christopher's death could equal hers unless my plan works. Regina craves you immensely. It has never been heard of before. However, neither has an immortal being made as you were."_

_From the alcoves of the hall, Tyler watched as Cole led Daniel down the long pathway to where the females awaited to be fed off of. Cole turned to stare at his master when he felt Tyler's presence._

_"What shall I do besides this, Tyler?" Cole questioned with a pleading voice. "If the plan doesn't work, she is lost to you anyway."_

_Tyler stepped from the darkness. He stared at Cole and Daniel with a concentrated silence._

_Daniel jerked away from Cole's hand clutching his shoulder. "I will not allow a female to drink from me. I will not be committed to a female for an eternity."_

_"You heard my thoughts again." Tyler smirked. "How is it that you are so powerful? You have not even aged enough to acquire such gifts."_

_"I don't know. But you can have this Regina. I want out of all of this." Daniel begged. "Do you hear me?"_

_"Allow him to feed off Regina." Tyler laughed again with jest at the boy._

_"Tyler?" Cole shook his head. "You know that the boy must drink from fresh blood. Regina has already been changed. It will kill him and she will die as well without being fed."_

_"Let them both die due to my brother's ignorance in making them." Tyler turned. "Christopher took her from me in his arrogance. This boy will pay the price for Christopher's indiscretions."_

_Tyler left to meet with other leaders of the cults of immortals. He would return in hopes of hearing of the deaths of both Daniel and Regina._

_Daniel was pulled and tossed into a strange room. Candles flickered around the room against flagstone walls. A large bed sat at the corner of the room covered with black silk flowing scarves. The bed had large red pillows and blankets strewn across it. In the middle of the bed sat a female dressed in a dark green dress. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed all the way down to her waist. Adorning her hair, pink flowers were tied to a flowing white ribbon. She was a pale skinned girl with the kiss of death upon her. Her blue eyes looked hauntingly at Daniel._

_"I am Regina." Her voice was soft yet alluring. "Why did Cole bring you here? Am I to feed off of you?"_

_"No." Daniel snarled angrily. He read each thought of Tyler's. Due to Tyler's jealousy, Tyler hoped that Regina would die with Daniel._

_"Shall I starve?" Regina pushed herself forward then she began to crawl seductively towards Daniel._

_"Perhaps you will starve because you will not taste of me. My maker was the one to take my blood. He is dead. I will not have any take power over me like that again." Daniel breathed out angrily._

_"I beg you." Regina traced her hand over Daniel's chest. She began to unbutton his tunic. "I will make it pleasurable. I will show you that having your own beloved immortal can be most gratifying."_

_He could smell the enticing blood pumping through her veins. She was still at the early stages of becoming an immortal beloved. Something took over him that caused an animalistic craving in him. He grabbed Regina by the hair. Harshly, Daniel pulled her body to him._

_"You will not taste of me. I will taste of you though." With those words, Daniel ripped off Regina's dress._

_Daniel threw her body back on the bed before crawling on top of her. He bit down on her neck sucking in the sweet nectar that he was beginning to appreciate as much as he craved._

"I hate this!" Lacey slammed her laptop shut before jumping up from her computer desk.

She wiped a tear from her eyes. She walked from the computer desk. Throwing herself on the bed, she sobbed harshly thinking of how Daniel had lived through feeding off of Regina. She hated that Daniel had sex with Regina and fed only off her.

_Daniel never allowed Regina his blood as she craved and begged. He had become as an animal tearing her clothes from her body before he satisfied both his mortal cravings and his immortal ones. Regina became his to do as he wished with yet Daniel gave nothing back to her after feeding from her and having sex with her. She was sent to feed off other mortals that were newly changed. Regina would forever crave Daniel now due to his not giving her what she needed. Tyler would never get the woman he loved back as his companion for eternity._

_Daniel's body changed each time he fed from a female provided for him. He became more keen and more powerful. However, Daniel still needed a Master to help him learn the ways of being immortal. Cole became that Master._

_Regina was fed off of by Daniel but she was never given the opportunity to taste him. She begrudgingly took of other immortals._

_Cole noticed the boy's growing up. Tyler did as well. It was strange to age after the change. The other immortals were beginning to fear the boy. His beauty was becoming more predominant each day. His muscles more defined. He grew taller even. Daniel's hair even grew longer into dark raven curls. His skin was dark but his eyes were a more glowing brown than most of the Immortal's whitish blue eyes or blackish brown eyes. He was by far the most beautiful of all immortals. But the fear was due to Daniel being able to drink from the other males' immortal beloved. The beloved immortals wanted to have Daniel as their own master. However, Daniel would not allow any to drink of him._

_Tyler was growing angrier each month that passed when he saw Daniel with Regina. It angered him that his own wife of mortality craved this newly made immortal. It angered him even more that Daniel didn't desire Regina as he should. His brother had caused the pain. Yet, Daniel was reaping the benefits of Tyler's beautiful wife._

_Cole noticed his Master, Tyler, seething with hate for Daniel._

_An immortal being overtaken with jealousy due to Daniel having taken of his own beloved immortal's blood and body, went to kill Daniel. Instead, the immortal ended up dead at Daniel's feet. He had drank from the immortal until he died._

_After three months with the immortals, Cole told Daniel to flee from them. If Tyler knew that Daniel could drink of Immortals, he would surely be put to death any way that Tyler could think of. Because Daniel was not only an immortal but he was a threat to the immortals. Cole knew that Daniel could not be kept alive feeding off of old blood such as the immortals had. He would have to kill a mortal to survive. However, an immortal's blood would keep him going longer than most immortals before Daniel would have to quench his thirst again._

"Don't be so silly." Lacey told herself as she dried her tears.

Why was she jealous over this fictional character that Danny had made up? Why was Daniel Vikram Desai's story consuming her? And why each time she imagined Daniel Desai, did she see Danny's face?

"He's a made up guy."

Lacey ran her hands down her body as she closed her eyes. She felt her skin begin to grow cold. She pulled a blanket over her as she closed her eyes to sleep. "Danny, don't allow any to taste of you but the immortal beloved that you truly desire and love."

Danny stared out the window of his bedroom. He felt Lacey's plea to him. She was speaking in her slumber things she should not know about.

Was she the one that belonged to him for an eternity? Or was he wanting her to be the one due to her looks of the females he desired in his past?


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting Acquainted**

"Hi." Lacey said relieved to see Danny sitting in first period surrounded by Lacey's friends. Sarita was leaning into her boyfriend, Scott. Jo was chattering to Phoebe.

Lacey breathed out before continuing. She still was a little angry with Danny but she missed his staring. The boy seemed to be ignoring her since their altercation two days prior. "Do you have those notes?"

Danny nodded as he smiled up at Lacey. "I was hoping you'd come over last night. I missed you the last couple of nights."

Jo nudged Phoebe as both girls fanned their faces in jest at Danny and Lacey. What were these two doing at his house?

Sarita noticed Scott tense up. After all, Archie was his best friend. Lacey had told Archie that she did want to take a break from the relationship. However, it was wrong to tell Danny about it. They decided to have a mutual break up for a few weeks and speak about their relationship later. Archie seemed left out as he had made his way to sit near the front of the class. Danny made him uncomfortable. That coupled with Lacey and his break up caused Archie to stay clear of the group.

"Oh. I didn't want to become a nuisance." Lacey batted her eyelashes before sitting down in her desk beside of Danny.

Danny may could charm the females but Lacey knew she had her own ways to charm the males. Maybe she could turn Danny's own game against him.

"That could never happen. I enjoy getting acquainted with you." Danny winked with a slight smirk.

Jo rolled her eyes at Danny. Sometimes, the boy didn't speak like a teenager. However, it only added to his charm.

Danny was having an intense craving. He had fed only a few days ago on a criminal . He knew the police detectives had put that murder down as an organized crime act. Whatever, it didn't matter to Danny how they wrote it up. He ate. He survived. Now moving on.

The male's blood didn't seem to satisfy his appetite. It had been a long time since tasting of a female's blood. He truly was desiring that taste again.

Danny bit his bottom lip slightly as he put his foot under the leg to Lacey's desk. He pulled her desk towards him.

Lacey tensed up when her desk suddenly jolted beneath her. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Mrs. Hillman is going to show a film today. I think I'd prefer to look at you." Danny whispered into Lacey's ear.

"News for you, Danny." Jo chuckled at the couple's or non couple's obvious flirting. "Mrs. Hillman never watches films."

Danny never took his gaze from Lacey. "She will today."

Phoebe giggled as her and Jo shook their heads at the charming boy. Sarita was back to her normal self as she rolled her eyes with a scowl at Danny. Mrs. Hillman walked out from the back room. She held a tissue under her nose.

"Class, I have a head cold. I am going to allow you to watch a historical fiction film. Maybe it can help with your own creative writing." Mrs. Hillman turned on her Smart Board and began the classic "Romeo and Juliet".

"How did you know?" Lacey asked as she noticed Danny's hand had eased under her desk and was placed on her knee. She swallowed uneasily as her knee began to shake. She leaned to whisper."Ummmm…Danny."

"Yes." Danny's sunglasses were stuck snugly in his jacket pocket. He stared into Lacey's eyes causing her to shiver slightly. "Is there a problem, Lacey?"

Lacey could feel her breath pick up. "I…well….ummmm…"

Danny sneered slightly as he studied her with his luminescent brown eyes. "I think we should skip the film. I'm sure we don't need this lesson."

"Wwwwee can't….ummmmm….skip." Lacey bit her bottom lip as she stared into Danny's eyes. She wasn't as good at playing this game as Danny it seemed."Mrs. Hillman…"

"Won't be a problem." Danny said before pushing up from his seat.

He walked to the head of the class. Lacey couldn't hear what he said but could see Mrs. Hillman nod her head yes. Danny walked back to stand beside Lacey's seat. He knelt down slightly and whispered in Lacey's ear.

"Mrs. Hillman agrees that we should study in the library for our paper." Danny held out his hand to Lacey. "I think it is time we get much better acquainted."

Jo stared up as Lacey placed her hand in Danny's then walked away with him. The girl seemed totally mesmerized by Danny Desai.

Jo nudged Phoebe. "Lacey is never so…."

"Hypnotized by the male species." Phoebe sighed dreamily. "I would so do him."

"PHOEBE!" Jo screamed out causing Mrs. Hillman to glance their way.

Mrs. Hillman couldn't figure out why she had let Danny and Lacey leave class. She never gave any student special privileges. She rubbed up and down her arms feeling coldness. Perhaps, she was getting the flu instead of a simple head cold.

Sarita lowered her voice so Scott wouldn't hear. "I would do him too. But this is Lacey Porter."

"I know she is really into the whole thing of romance and love first. But this is Danny Desai. The day the boy walked into the room, I suddenly thought about doing unspeakable things to his body. But mostly, I thought of unspeakable things being done to mine by him." Phoebe whispered to Sarita. "I can't explain it. He is so sexually seductive."

"Yeah. But no one can break the Lacey Porter shield against wild boys and promiscuity." Jo stated then straightened up when Mrs. Hillman looked her way again.

Phoebe smiled naughtily. Her cheeks colored red as she chuckled slightly. "The only thing better than Danny Desai holding me tight, would be? Danny Desai holding me tight while he is naked."

Jo had to bite her tongue not to laugh at Phoebe's banter. Phoebe was all for drama and acting but talking like this was something she usually shied away from. However, since Jo and Lacey befriended Phoebe, the girl had definitely became much funner to be around. Even Sarita was more accepting of Phoebe in their little group.

Jo sighed. "I guess we better watch this film."

Phoebe and Sarita nodded in agreement.

Danny pulled Lacey into the video supply closet. Lacey pulled from him. "This isn't the library."

"Beautiful and smart." Danny taunted as he pushed Lacey's body up against the wall.

"Danny, we're friends. What are you doing? Plus, I'm still a little angry with you." Lacey pushed her hands against his chest.

"Lacey Porter, you don't want to be my friend. And you don't want to be angry with me." Danny slid his hands down Lacey's waist onto her thighs.

"I don't?" Lacey felt Danny's hands on the back of her thighs. He easily picked her legs up to wrap around his waist. "Wait!"

"Why?" Danny growled as he allowed his hands to slide to Lacey's backside pulling her hips towards his hips.

"I don't even know you." Lacey whispered as her eyes closed tightly. She couldn't look at him because of his eyes seduced her so well.

Danny held Lacey in place as he leaned in to lick the outer shell of her ear. She moaned as her legs squeezed tighter around Danny. His voice was deep with lust. "You know me enough."

His desire for Lacey was causing him old feelings of animalistic cravings. His lips found her neck causing him to nibble at her skin. He growled again before jutting out his tongue to lick up Lacey's neck. Lacey's hands went into Danny's dark hair. She pulled at his hair as she twisted her hips into his.

"Lacey." His voice was husky sounding like a boy first waking in the morning. Lacey thought it was the most seductive sound she had ever heard.

He wanted her in every way. His cravings were stronger than he had experienced in centuries. The smell of her blood teased his nostrils with the enticing odor of lust. "I want you."

"Danny?" Lacey whispered breathlessly. This couldn't happen here. Why was she even thinking about it happening at all? "I'm a virgin."

Danny's mouth had opened over Lacey's skin of her shoulder. He planned on tasting her there first before tasting the blood of her life source. However, her words alerted him that she wasn't ready to have sex no less be a victim to his craving. She was talking purely mortal sexual gratification. A closet wasn't a place for a lady to lose her most guarded treasure.

He let her slide down to the floor. He pushed his forehead against hers as his breath rapidly escaped his lips. "We will get better acquainted when the time is more appropriate as well as the place."

Danny stood there with his forehead leaning against Lacey's forehead. He hadn't even tasted of her lips no less her blood. Yet, he found her causing him such a yearning that he wasn't sure how he contained himself.

Lacey bit her bottom lip as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Danny brought his hands to cup Lacey's face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks wiping the tear away. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I feel like I've done something wrong." Lacey didn't know why she felt that. She was so confused.

Danny realized it was the allure of his seductive powers. She had refused him even though she felt seduced. That had never happened to him. However, her will was strong even with his powers to seduce. He hadn't tried to seduce her with all his powers to do so. He only wanted her at that moment.

"You did nothing wrong, Lacey." Danny breathed out one last breath before pulling back from her. "I came on too strong. I am not used to not winning a lady's affections. I am only used to seducing her to my will."

Lacey shoved at Danny playfully. "You're very cocky. Do you know that?"

Danny smiled as he winked. "I am very truthful."

Lacey's cheeks began to warm up at his words. She sighed out. "I think we should probably get out of this closet."

Danny reached up and caressed her cheek. "Lacey, you are worthy of more than I can give you."

With those words, Danny stepped out of the closet. Lacey let him go. She wanted to gather herself. After he left, she slid down the closet door. Placing her head on her drawn in knees, she began to cry. How could she want him so badly without knowing him that well? She knew that wasn't like her. Why did this boy make her feel so out of control?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Taste of Revenge**

Archie punched the locker beside of his when he saw Lacey walk out of the closet a few minutes after Danny had left. She looked disheveled. Archie could only imagine what they were doing in there.

"Chill, Dude." Scott said as he touched Archie's shoulder. "We'll get Casa Nova tonight just like we planned. But you need to chill for now. We got to catch him off guard."

"I swear. Danny thinks he can waltz in to Green Grove High and take over. He isn't going to get Lacey that easily." Archie slammed his locker shut.

Scott nodded towards the other teammates standing along the lockers. "Let's get this over with."

Danny placed his sunglasses over his eyes as he opened the door that led to the parking lot of the school. The sun was much brighter than at the beginning of the day. He needed to get home and inside before he got much weaker.

"Hello, Desai." Archie spoke as Danny's hand went to the door handle of his truck.

"Ricky." Danny smirked as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. He popped his neck before opening the truck door.

"Archie." Scott corrected Danny as the other boys stepped around Danny.

"He knows my name. He's being a smart*$$." Archie gritted his teeth. "Let's see how smart you'll be after we get through with you."

Danny arched his eyebrow. However, soon he was gagging when a piece of material was tied around his mouth as he was shoved in the back. His hands were tied with zip ties as the boys pushed him into the bed of his own truck.

If the sun wasn't so bright and if Danny wasn't caught off guard, the boys would have no chance. However, he was weak due to not feeding when his craving was at its highest. Now he felt helpless as the group of boys held him down as they drove off with him in the bed of the truck.

Before Danny could catch his bearings, he was thrown onto the ground of an old cemetary.

"He looks like he's going to hurl." Archie laughed as he looked at Danny's face growing paler.

Danny pushed up from the ground and leaned against an old gravestone that read_ Tara Desai_. He peered up at the sky as the sun heated up his skin.

"Isn't he allergic to the sun?" One of the soccer players asked.

"So they say." Archie taunted as he tore Danny's sunglasses off his face.

Danny's eyes immediately closed as he groaned in pain. He glanced down away from the sun. Archie grabbed Danny's shirt and tore it off of him.

"Let's see how that thin skin reacts to the sun. Do you break out in hives, Danny?" Archie gritted his teeth as he tossed Danny's shirt aside.

"Dude, he's white as a ghost." Scott stated as he laughed at Danny's obvious pain.

Archie pulled the gag from Danny's mouth. "Are you going to cry, Socio?"

"I don't cry." Danny sneered. "But you will all be crying by the time I'm done with you."

"Such big words for someone tied up." Archie laughed as he kicked Danny's side.

The boys continued to kick and taunt Danny with threats. They pulled their vehicles around Danny. The sun was starting to go down therefore the vehicle lights were shining on him.

"I'm warning you all. Untie me or you may make me angry." Danny stared at them. His eyes began to glow as the sun went down.

"Right." Archie got out of his car as his six soccer friends joined him to circle around Danny. "What should we do with him, boys?"

"Let's beat the crap out of him. Teach him that the new guy doesn't get to play around with our women." One of the boys suggested. His girlfriend had been way too interested in Danny much like most of the females at Green Grove High School.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea." A voice from behind them stated. "What do you think, Tyler? Do you think that these boys beating up our friend would be a good idea?"

"No, Cole. I think that would be detrimental to their health." Tyler chuckled slightly. "What have you done to get these young men riled up, Daniel?"

Archie frowned at Danny being called Daniel. Archie never heard Danny referred to as Daniel until these men. He crossed his arms over his chest. "The way I see it. It is still seven against three here."

"You're right. Those odds are unfair." Danny stated as he broke his hands free. "You boys should probably run."

"Not so fast." Tyler jumped and spun in the air. He kicked two boys knocking them out cold.

It wasn't long before the seven teenagers were lying in an old dust filled cellar type room. This time, they were the ones chained against a brick wall.

Archie as well as the other boys stared at the three males sitting in front of an old stone fireplace. All three sat staring at the fire in large antique type chairs. Archie and his team mates didn't say a word as they watched the three interact.

"What is your title now?" Tyler crossed his feet at his ankles.

"Danny Desai. Kept with the family name this time." Danny answered as he exhaled. "Do you still choose Tyler as a name? "

"Actually, I go by Tyler again when I need documents for this day and age. That is what my friends still call me." Tyler leaned down to stare at the fire.

" You have friends?" Danny smirked before adding. "How did you find me?"

Danny placed on a white dress shirt that Cole handed him. He didn't bother to button it. He was a little sore from the boys' kicks. The bruises were healing quickly though.

"Regina has sniffed you out again." Tyler sneered. "What is it with my wife and her desire for you?"

Archie's eyes widened as he glanced over at Scott and shrugged.

"She is stubborn." Danny closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the plush chair back. "Did you bring this furniture from your castle in France?"

"He had it made to match the furniture. Tyler is still holding on to the past." Cole laughed feeling Tyler punch him in the shoulder.

"I'd like to hold onto my wife but Danny seems to keep enticing her." Tyler laughed boisterously. "I wish I had killed you when I had the chance."

"You never had the chance." Danny said with a slight warning. "Regina is drawn to my blood not me."

"She's drawn to your body as well." A lovely pale skinned female entered the room. Her strawberry blonde hair had been cut more modern as it caressed the whiteness of her bare shoulders. "Tyler, darling, you know you own my love. Tell Daniel to quit being so stingy with his blood and body."

Tyler arched an eyebrow as Regina walked up to Danny. She ran her hand over Danny's neck and down his jugular vein. Tyler watched his wife lick her lips as her fingers played in the curls of Danny's hair. Then her fingers tickled the nape of Danny's neck.

"He goes by Danny now." Cole stood up and threw another log on the fire. "So, Danny, are you enjoying being a teen? Strange identity to take considering all the possibilities out there."

"I never got to be a teen as you all have had the opportunity. It works." Danny grabbed Regina's hand as she slid her finger down the valley of his bare chest to the top of his jeans. "You need to behave."

Regina leaned over and nibbled at Danny's ear as she whispered. "I don't know how to behave around you."

"Dang." Scott stated without thinking.

Regina turned to stare at the seven boys chained up along the wall. "Who are they? Are you having a buffet meal?"

Tyler chuckled at his wife before patting his lap. Regina winked at her husband before accepting his invitation. She curled up on his lap and purred like a kitten as she nuzzled his neck. She bit down taking a small suck of blood.

"Mmm. You've feasted today." Regina had already smelled the fresh blood on her husband. She knew it was safe to drink from him.

"So, Danny." Tyler rubbed his wife's back as she drank from him. He fought the urge to make love to her as she drank. "Did you ever enjoy the drink from a man?"

Danny glared over at the boys. He saw the fear on their faces. "No. I don't drink exactly. I tear out their carotid artery and consume the blood. There is nothing seductive or enticing about it."

"You're an animal." Regina pulled away from Tyler's neck. She licked her lips from the blood that stained them. "You should learn to enjoy what you are, Danny."

"Men don't please me, Regina." Danny stood up and paced back and forth. "I am not like some of the immortals that can taste and enjoy each kill."

Cole laughed at Danny's defensiveness. "Leave him alone, Regina. The boy has been without a seductive taste of blood for a while."

"I volunteer." Regina slid her hand down her breasts. "As a matter of fact, you all can taste of me at once. I'd never complain. Danny's body can even join mine to add to the sexual encounter. He loves tasting a female as he makes love to her."

"What we've done has never been considered making love, Regina." Danny stooped down in front of Archie. His words were low and monotone. "You are having a very bad nightmare. Now you need to sleep."

"Of course not."Tyler pulled his wife to him as jealousy hit him. "Danny doesn't fall in love. He only takes from his victims. He never gives back. Regina, allow me to show you how a real man makes love."

Danny turned back to face Tyler after Archie fell over asleep. "I gave your wife plenty. Just not my blood. She never complained about the sex if I recall."

"We can prove him wrong if you'd like, Daniel." Regina turned to straddle Tyler's lap. She licked up his neck. "Perhaps, you both could try to show me who is the better lover. I'm game to allow my body for the competition."

Tyler grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. Blood poured from their mouths as they devoured one another in the kiss.

"They're not going to make love right in front of us. Are they?" Cole walked over and knelt by Danny.

"It is Regina and Tyler." Danny laughed as he pointed to the boys. "Help me with these boys."

"Are you not going to get the sweet taste of revenge from them?" Cole asked as he watched Danny speak to another boy before the boy fell over asleep.

"No." Danny peered at Scott. "You are having a nightmare. You will sleep."

Scott fell over asleep as well. Cole shrugged and stared at the next boy. "You are having a nightmare. You will sleep."

After all the boys were sleeping, Cole and Danny began to gather up the boys to take them back to the field. They peered at Tyler and Regina in the corner still making out.

"I guess they will be of no help." Cole shook his head at his lifelong companions. He then picked up the last boy. "How will they explain waking in a field with you gone? And having the same dream?"

"Who cares?" Danny threw Archie harshly on the bed of the truck. "At least, they are still alive. As thirsty as I am, it could be worse."

"I suppose that could be worse for them. Yet, better for us. I'm rather thirsty as well." Cole got in the truck with Danny.

Each boy was laid out in the cemetery. Cole watched as Danny rubbed his chin in his thoughts. "We can always find some type drug paraphernalia to put next to them."

"Pretend we drugged them into hallucinations." Cole nodded in agreement. "They'll be out of it awhile. Sounds good. I guess we're headed to the city of New York. By the way, Danny, who is she?"

"Who is who?" Danny asked as he got in his truck to drive.

Cole followed by getting in the passenger seat. "The girl that has you craving her enough to refuse Regina."

Danny glanced over at Cole. "Lacey Porter."

"Is she a descendant of Laura?" Cole turned on the radio to some country music. Danny frowned as he looked at Cole. "What? You're a small town boy now. It is your music."

Danny shook his head and laughed. "Yes. She is Laura's descendant. But it is different this time."

"How?" Cole crossed his hands behind his head as he relaxed.

Danny turned and stared out towards the road. He squeezed the steering wheel. "I have not tasted of her blood. As a matter of fact, I've stopped myself from seducing her. Or she is immune to my seduction. I'm not sure which."

"Really? Have you even kissed her?" Cole opened one eye to look at Danny.

"No. I fear if I take a step into any type of relationship with her, I'll….." Danny stopped breathing out. "Tis not important."

"Watch your parsing, Danny? Your age is showing." Cole paused then continued. "Can it be that Daniel Vikram Desai is falling in love?"

"The heart that beats within me is cold, Cole. I have killed more women than I've had mercy for. I only don't kill now because of not wanting to be bogged down with a female wanting to be owned by me. As well as trying to respect the Desais. I am unsure of why I don't feast upon Lacey as well as take her body. She is a lovely creature. I had no problem with her ancestors falling prey to me." Danny swallowed knowing that something was stirring in his heart for Lacey. He wasn't sure how that was happening. He had never loved before. He had cared as he did with his family and the Desais as well as Lacey's ancestors. But he never loved. He wasn't sure he was capable of love. "Perhaps, I have killed the vile so long that an innocent one disgusts me."

Cole laughed as he stated sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm sure that is it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Laura Porter**

_The year 1604….._

_"I've never desired so much." Daniel whispered into Laura's ear. "Make love to me, Laura."_

_"Like I have a choice." Laura began to unlace her corset. "You seduce your lovers to your will."_

_"I do." Daniel licked his lips as he leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. "Let me taste of you, Laura."_

_Laura turned towards Daniel. "I don't want to die."_

_"I'll keep you alive." Daniel smirked as he pulled off his tunic and tossed it on the floor. He then unbuttoned his shirt revealing his taut physique. "Why would I want a female as gorgeous as you to die?"_

_"Tell me, Daniel." Laura crawled up the bed to place her body on top of Daniel. "Why does tasting me sound so enticing? My blood being drunk should deter this excursion between the sheets."_

_Daniel laughed slightly before pulling Laura to him. "Oh my divinely evil Laura, you know why."_

_With those words, Daniel bit down on Laura's neck. She threw her head back allowing him a more generous taste. Her fingers clutched his shoulders allowing her fingernails to scrape his skin._

_"Mmm. My tasty witch." Daniel licked his lips before pulling her corset free from her._

_Soon his own clothes were being tossed aside as well. Joining with her body was his only thoughts as Laura lay beneath him. He took her as he bit down on her neck again. He could hear her moaning in pleasure as his body took hers whil_e _his mouth tasted her blood._

Lacey looked up at Danny. "Ummm. Do you honestly think Mrs. Hillman will let us by with this?"

"Why not?" Danny glanced back over his shoulder. "Vampires are seductive by nature."

"I guess." Lacey sighed out as she laid her head against the back of the red sofa. "I have all the settings correct as far as history. But the parts where Daniel has sex with these women…honestly, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Danny walked over and sat beside Lacey.

Lacey shrugged nonchalantly. "It makes me feel like I'm intruding on a private moment." Lacey explained. "I know we're making up a story here. But when Daniel was with other females all those times, he was out of control with his cravings. It has been less than a century of Daniel being a vampire."

"Correct. The year is 1604. Daniel was born in the year 1513. He was changed his sixteenth year on November 2, 1529. He had turned sixteen only one week earlier." Danny folded his arms behind his head. " He has learned a lot in his years until Laura. However, Laura teaches Daniel what it is like to curb your desires for many as he craves only one."

"I guess." Lacey breathed out nervously. "She doesn't live. Does she?"

"No." Danny stated as he looked at Lacey. "But Daniel isn't responsible for her death. She is killed by being burned due to being a witch."

Lacey felt a little frightened by the idea. However, burning witches was a historical event prominant in that day and time. Lacey supposed that was a good way to point out that part of history for their paper.

She stared at Danny. "I think she loved him."

"Laura loved herself." Danny continued to relax as he said the words.

Lacey shook her head no to that. "I don't agree with you on this. We'll write that Daniel didn't love Laura. She was his desire. But I think Laura loved him more than he even realized. She was after power so that no other man could make her a victim again after she was forced by a slave master. However, she is willing to let Daniel feed from her knowing that once that happened, she would be owned by him."

"Daniel has the power to convince her." Danny stated as he gauged Lacey's reaction. "What makes you think that he didn't use that to make her want him?"

"Danny, seducing power is one thing. But the way she came back when away from him. She had her chance to get away. She wanted to be his lover for eternity." Lacey said wistfully.

Changing the subject, Danny asked. "Lacey, why don't you write the part with Laura being burned at the stake?" Danny stood up and walked to his attic window. "That is too painful to try to think of."

"Sure." Lacey pushed her hand through her hair. She couldn't help but to think of how strange Danny was when he told her details for the story. He seemed forlorn at times. "I can't believe Mrs. Hillman is making this essay last until the end of the school year. It is our final."

"I think it's a good idea." Danny continued to stare out the window. "That way she keeps giving us assignments to improve our writing skills. We get to add to our paper as we learn. Besides, we get to spend more time together this way."

"True." Lacey stood up. She walked over to Danny. "Since Daniel is your character. Does he ever find the love he is seeking for?"

"What makes you think he's seeking for love?" Danny turned to Lacey. "Maybe he only wants to keep seducing women and feeding from them."

"Up until Laura, I thought that." Lacey felt she needed to be in Danny's arms. Therefore, she stared at him hoping that he'd hold her. She needed to be held so badly by him. Lacey didn't know why she felt the sudden urge to be physically near Danny. However, it was an unexplained longing to be held by him if only as friends. "But she is something different to him. She is his Laceana come back to him."

Danny couldn't fight his urge to embrace Lacey. He placed his arms around her and pulled her close. "He lost Laura too, Lacey. Just as Laceana, Laura dies."

Danny placed his cheek on the side of Lacey's head. She twisted her fingers in Danny's black shirt. Unsure why she felt a deep sorrow, Lacey fought not to cry against Danny's chest. Danny fought the urge to take Lacey as his.

Lacey trembled in Danny's arms. The unfamiliar feelings of doubt crept over her as she allowed Danny to hold her. Danny realized he wanted to comfort her. He also realized that Daniel did find the love he was seeking for. He was holding her close on that very night.

* * *

Later that night….

Lacey tossed and turned as she felt the cold shackles around her wrists. She watched as two other witches were being pulled towards the stakes. They feared for their lives. Tears streamed down her own cheeks. Not due to the death that was coming to her. But she thought of Daniel and how he would be alone again. She loved him more than she realized she could love. Laura thought her heart had grown so cold that she could never love. Cruelty of life had taught her that. Daniel Desai had taught her different.

She was pulled from the cage on the wagon. She was tied to be ready for burning. Lacey was Laura as she watched as flames were lit around her. Closing her eyes, Laura remembered a childhood that she did not live. She remembered being sick and tired. She remembered a raven haired boy being her best friend. She remembered his name was Daniel.

Lacey shot up in bed. She wiped at her forehead feeling the sweat that had soaked it. Her whole body felt cold and clammy. Her heart beat was thudding against her chest wildly. She felt her skin prickle with coldness. What was that dream? It felt so real.

Lacey concluded that she had been working on the story too long before bed. Calming down, Lacey lay back down.

She laughed at her next thought. "Figures, I have a dream about being Laura being burned at the stake instead of dreaming about having wild sex with a seductive vampire."

The next day, Laura wearily made it up to Danny's attic. Karen had told her to go on up and that Danny was studying for a Physics quiz on Monday.

Lacey was tired from her dreams haunting her over the story. She breathed out as she sat down to write her notes. She looked up at Danny and studied him. Her thoughts were of the dream and how much Danny looked like Daniel and she was a duplicate of Laura.

_"Is she the lady of the castle?" Regina pushed her reddish blonde locks from her face. She had traveled to France once she received word that Daniel was spotted in that area._

_"Yes. Lady Laura is our Master's companion." The round shaped girl placed a cup of tea before Regina. Her auburn hair bobbed as she placed down the tray. "She has been here for a few months." The young girl leaned to whisper. "Master Desia has never had the same lady acquaintance this long before."_

_"Really?" Regina chuckled lightly as she took a sip of her tea. "That is interesting. I appreciate you inviting me in. As well as allowing me to wait for the master of the castle."_

_"He doesn't stay gone long when it is almost time for morning." The chubby girl spoke as she began to pull the large drapes. The drapes were very thick and darkened the room. The girl then began to light various candles around the room. "Master Desai and Lady Laura are walking the garden. It is a habit of theirs."_

_"I will be glad to wait. The drapes do not allow sunlight in. Do they?" Regina peered around nervously. She wouldn't want Daniel to find her burnt ashes._

_The girl peered up anxiously when she heard the large castle door open. She scurried away to prepare for her Master's arrival._

_Daniel entered the room with Laura. He didn't notice Regina in the great room waiting on him. Regina watched as Daniel pushed Laura up against the stone walls. She watched as Daniel's hands went immediately up the beautiful female's dress._

_The female arched towards Daniel pressing herself against him. Regina couldn't help but to lick her own lips when Daniel bit down on the female's neck. The female clung to him as she screamed Daniel's name in ecstasy._

_Regina smirked as she began to clap her hands together. "Encore. Encore."_

_Daniel dropped Laura down immediately. Laura pushed down her skirts as she peered at the lovely female sitting in Daniel's chair. He sneered as he peered at Regina._

_Laura haughtily looked at the pale colored girl. "Should you introduce us, Daniel?"_

_"Oh do, Daniel." Regina stood up._

_She sauntered over to Daniel and Laura. She glanced up and down Laura's body before stating in a sultry voice. "Very beautiful, Daniel. Then again…" Regina ran her hand down her own body. "You always did have good taste."_

_"Laura, this is Regina Crane Lewis." Daniel walked away from both ladies. He poured himself a strong drink before turning around to see the females both sizing up one another._

_"Laura Kyleen Porter. My friends call me Laura." Laura walked up placing her hand on Daniel's chest. "You can call me Lady Porter."_

_"Oooh. Daniel, you have a feisty one here." Regina laughed as she pulled off her long woolen coat. "Are you laying your claim to him?"_

_"I don't have to lay my claim to him." Laura wrapped her arms tightly around Daniel's waist. "Is that not correct, Daniel?"_

_Daniel arched his eyebrow as his own arms went around Laura's waist. He bent to whisper in her ear. "You have no worries, Darling. Regina is the wife of an acquaintance."_

_"Is that what I am to you?" Regina once again chortled. "Do you have sex with all your acquaintances' wives?"_

_Daniel smirked at Regina. "Only the more beautiful ones."_

_Laura huffed out angrily. "If you two would like to be alone, I'd gladly leave."_

_"Sounds good to me." Regina licked her lips. "I so would like for Daniel to taste of me."_

_"Fine!" Laura turned to leave. "I shall pack my belongings."_

_Daniel grabbed Laura by the wrist. "Don't go. I would never do wrong by you, Laura. You are the only female in my life. Regina has not been seen by me in almost a century."_

_Laura peered up at him. "I do NOT share!"_

_"I would never ask you to." Daniel assured her._

_"I wouldn't mind." Regina suggested in a sexy voice. "I may even find that interesting. After all, Laura is a beauty."_

_"You're sick." Laura crossed her arms over her chest defiantly._

_"Calm down, Laura." Daniel placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her. "Regina is only taunting you."_

_"That is true." Regina licked her own fangs as she looked up and down Daniell. "The only craving I have is for Daniel. I don't care for the female species. They can be catty little creatures."_

_"I am sure the female species feel no love loss." Laura pulled her hair down from its binding. "Now, hurry, Daniel, and rid these premises of this pretentious female. Then we shall get back to earlier endeavors."_

_Regina placed her tongue on the roof of her mouth. She clicked her tongue as she peered at Laura. "You are going to allow me some time alone with Daniel. Do you understand?"_

_Laura nodded in agreement then walked away. Immediately, Daniel grabbed Regina's arm and swung her around to look at him._

_"Easy, Daniel." Regina traced his chest with her finger. "You don't have to be so eager. She'll not come back for a while."_

_"You hypnotized her!" Daniel stated between clinched teeth. "You are a vampire. You have broken the rules of an immortal beloved."_

_Regina waved Daniel away. "Please. Your existence breaks the rules."_

_"Thus, the reason I have to change my name often to keep away from the immortals." Daniel ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "What have you done, Regina?"_

_"You refused to quench my thirst. I had to find another way to survive." Regina tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she stared at Daniel. "Surely, you will not tell my secret."_

_"Do Tyler and Cole know?" Daniel took a long swig of his drink. "I can't believe this. You have drunk from a mortal."_

_"No. Tyler and Cole do not know. Killing a mortal goes with the territory, Daniel." Regina rolled her eyes. "You've killed more females in your short time as a vampire than Cole and Tyler did combined. Your lust for them was insatiable. Don't judge me."_

_"I don't judge you, Regina." Daniel closed his eyes. "I fear for you. This life is difficult."_

_"I know that." Regina blew a wisp of reddish blonde hair from her eyes. "Why can't you let me taste of you?"_

_"That will never happen. I don't love you." Daniel placed his glass down on a small table. "Tyler loves you."_

_"I don't love you either." Regina picked up a piece of ice from a bucket sitting on the same table. She traced her lips with it. "I love Tyler as well. But he has let his anger and hate consume him. He wants you dead."_

_"Why shouldn't he? His wife chases me down like I am her prey." Daniel watched as Regina ran the ice down her cleavage. "Are you trying to seduce me?"_

_"Always." Regina traced her fangs with her tongue. "Is it working?"_

_"You are enticing, Regina." Daniel arched his eyebrow as he watched the ice melt along her the roundness of her upper breasts. "But I am true to Laura."_

_"Is she your Immortal Beloved? Because I thought I smelled her blood. I would not if she were your beloved." Regina traced her finger over her lips slowly. She bit down on her finger causing blood to come forth._

_She walked up to Daniel. She slid her finger over his lips before darting it in his mouth. Daniel jutted out his tongue to lick her finger._

_"Not yet." Daniel sighed as he stepped away from Regina. "But she will be soon. I am only enjoying her fresh blood while I can."_

_"Lucky girl." Regina turned to stare at the art hanging over Daniel's mantel. It was a portrait of Laura. "She is very beautiful. Do you love her?"_

_"No." Daniel smiled confidently. "However, I doubt that love is meant for my cold heart. She makes me want to only taste of her. I do not crave for another when I am with Laura."_

_"You fool yourself, Daniel." Regina pulled Daniel down to whisper in his ear. "That is love, My Dear."_

Danny stared over at Lacey. She seemed to be upset. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like Regina." Lacey admitted as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "She's a slut."

"A vampire slut." Danny winked. "How interesting. Believe me, Lacey." Danny walked over to take Lacey's hand. "Laura was much more enticing than Regina. At least to Daniel she was."

"Sometimes, we talk like these characters are real." Lacey sighed out. She swallowed as she asked. "What does Laura look like in your mind, Danny?"

"She is sexy and beautiful." Danny rubbed the back of Lacey's hand with his thumb. "She is almost as beautiful as you."

"Is it wrong that I imagine Daniel looking like you?" Lacey bit her bottom lip before continuing. "And Laura looking like me?"

"That is perfect. I do as well." Danny held his breath slightly. "It is getting dark."

"Yeah." Lacey swallowed as she felt her body growing warm under his gaze. She teased with a slight chuckle. "Daniel may be on the prowl tonight. Can you keep me safe?"

"From Daniel, I can't. But you are safe with me." Danny breathed out. "At least for tonight."

* * *

**Author's NOTE: In case this is confusing, when Daniel is with Laura there is a direct connection with Lacey. Therefore, readers thinking they're not getting enough Dacey, well I'll just say that there is more Dacey going on if you read between the lines. This fic is nothing but Dacey that includes Daniels' past as well as his present. I hope that makes since. It will be explained completely later. But I think this update hinted enough towards it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a Suggestion**

Lacey giggled as she ran. The snow beneath her booted feet crunched loudly with the pace she was setting. Danny stood back with a slight smirk on his face as he held a perfectly round snowball in his hands.

Placing her hands down on her knees, Lacey stopped running. She was breathing rapidly due to the exertion. Puffs of white clouds emitted from her mouth due to the chill in the air. She smiled cheekily at Danny. Contrasting against her ebony skin, her cheeks and nose had luster of pink due to the cold weather. As far as Danny was concerned, this made her look adorable.

Danny pulled down his sunglasses slightly looking over the brim of them. His brown eyes glowed mysteriously as he winked at her. "Your turn."

Lacey's eyes widened as she watched Danny toss the snowball up and down in the air. She drew in a deep breath which caused her chest to constrict tightly due to the cold air. Then she took off running again with heavy laughter.

She didn't get far before she felt a cold wet mass hit her in the back of the head. She laughed as she fell forward into a mound of snow. Lacey rolled over smiling as she watched Danny approaching slowly. She tried to sneak and roll a snowball behind her back. Danny smirked again when the small snowball whizzed past him.

Danny soon was beside Lacey. He knelt down to look at her. He pushed a stray hair from her face. "You missed."

"Yeah." Lacey's cheeks warmed as she bit her bottom lip out of habit. How was a simple phrase so sensuous?

Danny chuckled as he laid his body next to Lacey's. His glasses were back in place as he peered up at the day sky. "It is peaceful."

Lacey felt she had limited vocabulary when she once again said. "Yeah."

Danny breathed in and out feeling a sudden urge to hold Lacey against him. Sliding his hand slightly, he allowed his gloved hand to grasp Lacey's gloved hand. Lacey turned to gaze at Danny.

"Will it hurt too bad to take off your sunglasses?" Lacey squeezed Danny's hand gently. She faintly whispered. "I want to see your eyes."

Taking off his glasses, Danny turned his head to stare at Lacey. "I'm okay. I can't keep them off long."

"Okay." Lacey turned on her side. "You're so beautiful."

Danny studied Lacey perplexed. "I think that is what I'm supposed to say to you."

"You've told me." Lacey still held onto Danny's hand. "I guess many people have told you that. Huh?"

"Yes." Danny admitted earnestly. "But the words coming from your mouth, sound more pleasing."

Lacey watched as Danny's eyes began to darken. He looked pensive.

"What are you thinking?" Lacey whispered kindly. "Maybe I can help."

"Can I hold you?" Danny felt cold.

He hadn't felt cold in so long. Heat was always penetrating his skin with a searing burn on Summer days. Cold came with his death to mortality. It wasn't felt. However, today he was feeling the coldness.

"Yes." Lacey exhaled slowly once again watching her breath in the air. "I'm cold too."

Danny pulled Lacey's body on top of his own. He could feel the heat penetrating his skin even with the layers of clothing between them. Closing his eyes, Danny wrapped his arms around Lacey's body.

"The ground is cold. Maybe we should go in." Lacey suggested.

"Not yet." Danny embraced her tightly as he said the words. "You missed me."

Lacey buried her face against Danny's jacketed chest. She thought his words were about the snow ball fight earlier. However, he sounded like he was talking about something else. She didn't question him. She wasn't sure why. But she did feel like she had missed him for years. Strangely, Lacey felt like Danny was a part of her past that she couldn't remember.

Then his words were even stranger. "I've missed you too."

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced up at Danny. She felt like she was melting into him when he stared down at her with his eyes meeting hers. A smile caressed both their faces before Lacey lay back down on Danny's chest. She sighed contently at the feeling of being held in his arms.

"What are you looking at?" Vikram wrapped his arms tightly around Karen's waist. He placed his chin on the crown of her head.

"Danny." Karen sighed wistfully. "He seems carefree and young."

Vikram chuckled as he stated without thinking. "Yep. He doesn't look a day over the age of three hundred."

"Funny." Karen swatted her husband's arm. Vikram was relieved that his wife thought he was joking."Go call them in. I know Danny can't be frozen to death but Lacey can be. I'll make them hot chocolate."

Before long, Danny and Lacey were pulling off their winter garments. They settled down in much more comfortable clothing. Lacey had brought over a cute purple sweat outfit. Danny had on a gray sweat suit. Both looked relaxed in their comfortable clothing.

Vikram had built a fire and was cuddled up to Karen in his old recliner. Danny and Lacey sat on the floor in front of the fire place. They talked about school and other things. Karen smiled at them and Vikram rubbed his wife's arms knowing she wanted this type of life for Danny. Karen seemed to think her son had changed into the killer who craved blood due to his treatment the years he was gone.

"I want to go to Paris someday." Lacey sighed out. "There is this great art school that I want to attend."

"Paris is gorgeous at times. However, for the arts, I prefer Italy." Danny stretched out as he leaned on his elbow. "There is nothing like seeing the Sistine Chapel in real life. Also, 'Lacoon and His Sons' is a phenomenal work. One of my favorites."

"You've seen those in person?" Lacey stared at him questioningly.

Vikram's eyes widened as he heard Lacey's question. He waited for Danny's answer.

"Yes." He smiled tenderly. "Remember, I was a sickly child. Surprising what you can get out of life when having a condition as I do."

Lacey pressed her hand against Danny's thigh. Her eyes misted over as she asked earnestly. "You're okay now. Right? You're not dying or anything, are you?"

"Not any time soon." Danny grinned as he stared at Lacey. "I was with a special group traveling to Italy. Someday, perhaps, I can take you."

Lacey nudged Danny with her elbow. "Right? Like you'd take me even if you had the money."

"I'd take you anywhere your heart desires, Lacey." Danny raised his eyebrow as he flicked his tongue out suggestively. "I'd take you anytime your heart desired as well."

Vikram rolled up his newspaper and swatted Danny in the back of the head. "Put another log on the fire, Danny."

Seductive Vampire nipped in the bud by old dad. Danny chuckled at his dad before getting up to place a log on the fire. He soon was back beside Lacey.

"I guess I better be getting home. It's getting late." Lacey sighed out not ready to leave but knew it was too late to stay.

"You can always stay all night here." Danny turned his glowing eyes towards Lacey. "I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to sleep."

Once again, Danny was being overly suggestive. Vikram watched curiously. Was that vampire son of his seducing the sweet girl right in front of them?

"Karen will drive you home." Vikram suggested quickly. "Danny has an early morning tomorrow. He needs to help me get some things winterized around here. This freak snow shows that winter is hitting early this year."

Danny shook his head slightly as he stood up. He reached down and grabbed Lacey's hand. Danny pulled her up. Her body collided with his with a slight thud.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? It is very cold out." Danny raked his finger along Lacey's jaw line. "Perhaps, you can keep me warm again."

"Ummmm." Lacey stared into Danny's glowing brown eyes. "Uhhh. My mom...I don't think...Uhhh.." Why couldn't she think? Why didn't she care that Danny was talking suggestively in front of his own parents?

"I think we need to go before the roads get icy again." Karen touched Lacey's arms. She gave Danny a glare to say 'STOP!'

"Okay." Lacey felt Karen pull her away from Danny. Once her eyes left his, she suddenly became aware of her dumbfounded actions. "I guess I'm getting sleepy anyway. I can't even think."

Karen smiled sweetly as she practically pulled Lacey away from Danny. Vikram turned to his son.

"What is wrong with you?" Vikram waited to speak until Lacey was out of hearing distance. "YOU were seducing that girl."

"No. I wasn't." Danny assured him. "Much."

"Danny Desai. I know what I saw." Vikram tossed down his newspaper angrily.

"I wasn't seducing her." Danny stood up defending himself. "IF I was seducing her, she'd be in my bed right now. I wouldn't seduce in front of my own parents."

"What do you call your actions ?" Virkram was talking a little louder and lot more perturbed.

"The power of suggestion." Danny shrugged. "I was suggesting she stay the night. IF she did, I'd have then used the power of seduction."

"Don't do that!" Vikram was now standing staring at his son. "Do you think we'd let you by with that?"

Dany laughed slightly. "Dad, I love you. But if I really wanted Lacey to stay. You or mom would've been the one asking her to stay. I was only teasing the lovely girl."

"We would do no such thing." Karen had walked back into the house. "Judy pulled up right when we were getting ready to leave. As I was saying, we would do no such thing."

"As I said, if I wanted her to stay. I mean really, really wanted her to stay. One of you two would have asked her to stay the night." Danny raked his hand through his unruly hair.

"What makes you think that, Danny?" Vikram shook his head at his son.

"I would have suggested it." Danny grinned slightly before winking at his parents. "I'm thirsty."

Both parents watched worriedly as Danny headed towards the kitchen. Karen called out. "Ummm. What will you be drinking?"

"Milk will do. Since neither of you seem to want me to taste of the lovely Ms. Porter." Danny teased as he continued into the kitchen.

Karen wrung her hands before glancing at Vikram. "You don't think he'd really use that hypnotic thing on us. Do you?"

Vikram arched an eyebrow. "Naw." He sighed. "I don't think so. I mean…"

"Right. You don't know that answer. Oh gosh." Karen placed her hands on her hips. "I ordered him an apple pie the other day from Johnny Cakes."

"So?" Vikram wasn't following his wife's logic.

"He asked me to. I told him I wanted to try their new peach cobbler. I was determined to try a new dessert. I ordered an APPLE PIE instead!" Karen marched towards the kitchen. "Daniel Vikram Desai! You are so in trouble!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Rough Draft**

"Hand in your first rough draft of chapters 3 through 4. Remember this story has to have at least ten chapters." Mrs. Hillman spoke as she glanced over the rims of her glasses. "Don't worry about this part. I will make notations of what needs fixed grammatically or other wise."

Lacey placed the rough draft of the essay on Mrs. Hillman's desk. Mrs. Hillman glanced up to stare at Lacey.

The teacher sighed with a slight smile."I've read over your first couple of chapters that you handed in last week. Very intriguing. May I make a suggestion?"

"Please." Lacey fidgeted uneasily. Was she going to tone the essay down a little?

"Stop concentrating so much on the details of the historic time period. I love the conversation with this Daniel character. Yet, there are too many details going on with what is happening. Set the scene by using details of the atmosphere rather than the historic aspect. That will let your reader know what time period it is just by the dress of the characters and the furniture and so on." Mrs. Hillman's smile increased. "It is a breath of fresh air to read a fiction based on well…FICTION."

"It is fun to write too." Lacey admitted as she twisted her mechanical pencil around the wire in her notebook. "You're not upset it is very ...ummm..." Lacey lowered her voice. "Sexual in nature."

"Not at all. Well, as long as you don't cross the line into inappropriate details." Mrs. Hillman winked. "We should be fine with it. You've toned down the sexual scenes to mostly conversation. Is Danny doing half the work too? Because I know how important grades are to you. I don't want Mr. Desai to use his handsome looks and your determination for good grades." Mrs. Hillman placed Lacey's half written essay into a file folder marked with both Danny's and Lacey's names.

"He's actually the creative one behind this." Lacey admitted. "I'm the grammar person and detail person. He has the skeleton of the story as well as gets most of the historical setting. He's some kind of history buff." Lacey chuckled lightly. "And vampire fan."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that this assignment is working as it should." Mrs. Hillman chuckled before nodding towards Archie and Phoebe. Phoebe's arms were flailing as Archie shook his head angrily. "At least for some of you."

Lacey looked back over her shoulder and grinned. Then a look of pure joy shined on her face as Danny walked into the room. He sauntered their way. Mrs. Hillman wanted to laugh at Lacey's obvious infatuation. Of course, Danny Desai couldn't seem to keep his eyes of Lacey Porter either.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Hillman." Danny stated charmingly as he handed her the little pink note stating he was permitted in class. "I was a little sick this morning. I needed to go get some special medication."

Danny hadn't realized he went without blood too long. He had to feed in the darkness of the early morning before he became ill. Good thing that Tyler was around. He helped Danny get to Manhattan to feed off of some rapist. Tyler actually enjoyed the hunt for the worst of the worst as Danny called them.

It was strange how close he and Tyler had become. Cole started out as his master but soon found that Danny was more knowledgeable and powerful than he. Then Tyler was asked despite his hate for Daniel. Tyler accepted the challenge as he would to honor his brother. The hate had dissipated some over the years. Regina loved Tyler and was his companion. Although she craved Daniel, she didn't love him. Tyler could live with that.

Danny took his usual seat beside Lacey at the back of the class. His sunglasses remained on his face and his large jacket was being worn as well. At least the weather called for heavier clothing. Therefore, Danny didn't look as strange as he did during the hot days in which he wore the large black trench coat.

Rico nudged Jo with his elbow. "I think we did amazing by the way."

"Thanks. Me too." Jo smiled leaning towards her writing partner. "Lacey said that her and Danny's paper may not be accepted by Mrs. Hillman. It is risque. She said it is based on vampires and the lust there of."

"Really?" Rico ran his hands up and down his arms. "Vampires freak me out. My aunt, the one that makes me appley cinnamon snacks, believes in them. She said that her great aunt was killed by one. She swears to it. Because of that we have a whole arsenal of vampire determent."

"Are you serious?" Jo giggled as she glanced at Danny with a wink then back to Rico. "Like what?"

"Oh crosses also known as crucifixes, garlic, Holy water, a wooden stake...I can't remember it all." Rico shrugged nonchalantly. "I believe her. Because Aunt Rita's story sounds true. How else would my great Aunt Mary have her blood drained from her body?"

Danny smirked as he turned to address Rico. "I did hear a rumor that vampires love Italian cuisine."

Rico swallowed nervously as Danny addressed him. "Ummmm. You're making me very uncomfortable right now." Rico admitted before back to address Jo. " I plan on keeping up the family tradition of vampire slayer."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Can I start calling you Buffy?"

"Danny stop." Lacey slid her finger over his hand. "You're making Jo's friend nervous. He's only joking with you, Rico."

"I am." Danny held up his fist. "Fist bump for a new friend."

Danny really didn't get the whole fist bump thing the teen boys did. It seemed to symbolize some type of male bonding.

Rico smiled goofy as he bumped his fist against Danny's. "Cool. My first fist bump."

Soon, Danny's head was lying on his desk as he tried to fight the tiredness he felt. As always, after feeding, the sun made him weaker. Lacey sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"I turned in more of the story." Lacey whispered as she leaned over to Danny's ear.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Sometimes like today, Danny wondered why he bothered trying to pretend to be a student in high school. Other times, he'd spend with Lacey and he knew why. "I don't feel so good."

"I can tell." Lacey inhaled sharply before reaching up to twist her finger in Danny's dark locks of hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

Danny turned his head sideways to stare at Lacey. He pulled his sunglasses slightly down the bridge of his nose. Lacey had to catch her breath at the shining caramel colored orbs staring back at her. It was times like these when Danny was sick that he looked the most beautiful to her.

Phoebe sighed out dreamily as she poked Jo in the ribs to make her look at Danny. Jo shook her head adding a cute bob before looking at Archie. He had taken to sitting with his friends again. It didn't seem like Lacey was going to be his girlfriend anytime soon. Danny still made him uncomfortable but he'd not bother him. Archie got the look that his friends gave him including Scott and Sarita. Danny and Lacey were the new 'IT' couple at Green Grove High. Even if they didn't realize it yet.

Archie hadn't felt much of anything for Danny but fear. The nightmare or hallucination still haunted him and the boys. They chose not to get near Danny Desai again.

Danny's eyebrows suddenly furrowed then he swallowed. He looked up slowly from his desk.

"Sh#t!" He said under his breath.

Lacey, Jo, Phoebe, and Archie followed his gaze to the front the room. Archie glanced over at Scott. Both the boys rubbed the back of their neck filling tiny shivers lining their spine. The woman talking to Mrs. Hillman looked vaguely familiar. However, neither boy could place her.

Lacey noticed Danny taking in a deep breath. She noticed he was acting nervous.

"Danny Desai." Mrs. Hillman called out his name. "This woman wants to speak to you."

Danny groaned irritated as he stood up. The class listened intensely as Mrs. Hillman questioned the female.

"Are you Danny's relative? Because this is a closed campus. I'm surprised you got in the school no less my room." Mrs. Hillman smiled broadly. Although, the smile was obviously forced. It was a known fact that Mrs. Hillman hated for any class interruptions. Besides the fact, Mrs. Hillman doubted very much that the female was related to Danny. She was obviously not Indian and at least five years older than Danny. She also was scantily clad. Of course, she could be related to Karen's side of the family.

"No." Regina smirked. "I'm his former lover."

Lacey gasped at the forwardness of this girl. Danny stopped dead in his tracks trying to comprehend what Regina had just said out loud to the class. The students in the class murmured, whispered, or giggled.

After gaining his bearings, Danny made his way towards Regina.

Danny grabbed Regina by the arm. "Come on."

Regina waved her hand at the class as Danny pulled her from the room. Mrs. Hillman started to protest. Students were not allowed to leave with anyone but a family member. However, she felt an urge not to interfere.

Lacey pressed her lips tightly together as she watched Danny pull the woman from the room. Something about the girl seemed vaguely familiar to her. Then she remembered the answers were in her rough draft that lay on the teacher's desk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lover?Girlfriend?**

"What are you doing here?" Danny pulled Regina down the hall and into the alcove that led to the gymnasium.

Putting on her sunglasses, Regina smirked slightly as she licked her lips. "A lady has her needs, Daniel."

"Danny." Danny corrected the seductress. "My name is Danny."

"Whatever." Regina waved her hand haughtily. "Honestly, I wanted to meet this Lacey Porter."

"Cole told you about Lacey?" Danny narrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the female vampire. Regina's makeup was way too dark and her clothes were way too revealing for the high school atmosphere. "By the way, this is high school."

Regina rolled her eyes. "This coming from a four hundred year old man pretending to be a teenager. So your flavor of the month is what? Seventeen year old girls."

"I haven't touched one of them." Danny let loose of Regina's arm so that he could lean against the cinder-block wall. "You need to get out of here. You still haven't answered my question."

"Please. Cole doesn't have to reveal anything, **Danny**." Regina exaggerated his new name. "You're so obvious when you find Laura's descendant. You stop drinking from the fountain that I offer."

"This has nothing to do with Laura. Lacey is different." Danny raked his hand through his soft wavy hair.

"How?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest due to the sudden coldness she felt.

Sometimes around Danny, she could feel a strange chill. She would never admit it. Nor would any other vampire. But Danny frightened them without trying. It was a strange sense that he was not like they were and could easily rid the world of them all. Lately, Danny hadn't done anything to warrant the fear. Yet, it resided in most of the immortals.

"It doesn't matter." Danny sighed out. "You need to go. Please."

"Oh how cute." Regina giggled slightly. "You're begging. Lacey must be something."

"Did I hear my name?" Lacey stepped around the corner. She looked at Danny then Regina. She couldn't help but think. What was with wearing sunglasses inside? "Mrs. Hillman said I could find out what was taking you so long. She wanted to make sure you were okay."

Regina grinned wickedly. "Oh how adorable. Your little girlfriend thinks I can hurt you." She touched Lacey's arm slightly. "No, my dear, Danny is the dangerous one."

"Regina." Danny snapped menacingly at the fair skinned vampire. "Ignore her , Lacey. Regina is being sardonic as usual."

"Regina?" Lacey turned to stare at the female. She glanced at her in bewilderment. "The female vampire in our story is named that. We're doing a fictional essay together." Lacey explained.

"Vampire?" Regina threw her head back with a laugh. "Oh how creative of you, Danny." Once again, Regina touched Lacey's arm. "Darling, I'm an old girlfriend."

"I wouldn't say that." Danny rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "She was never my girlfriend."

"Fine. I'm a previous lover." Regina shrugged off Danny's comment. "PotAtoe..potato."

Lacey glanced at the ground. Her face was heating up due to jealousy. Of course, Danny would have to put his former lover in his story. That is how he came up with the names so quickly. However, they were just friends. Lacey had no right to lay claim to him even if she felt a little more for him. Getting angry at him for his past and not being hers was rather self-centered and immature. That was not who Lacey Porter was.

"Are you his lover now?" Regina twisted a tendril of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger.

"Regina." Danny reprimanded quickly with a low warning tone.

"Yes." Lacey jerked her head up and squared back her shoulders. She grasped the crook in Danny's bent arm. "I am."

Danny turned to stare strangely at Lacey. He laughed slightly under his breath.

"Hmmm. Well, congratulations." Regina sighed out in disappointment. "I'll talk to you later, Danny. Tyler wanted me to relay a message that he'd like to see you at dusk today."

Danny watched as Regina walked away. He noted how she took the path to the Auto mechanics room. He was sure that she had her driver park in the garage so sunlight wouldn't touch her. As always, she would be in her over extravagant vehicle with dark tinted windows. Fluorescent lighting would only make her uncomfortable. Perhaps, give her some burns that would heal later. Sunlight would kill her. Regina was an intelligent immortal. On rare occasions, she seemed to figure out ways to be out during the day. That is why Tyler had her deliver messages for him.

Danny turned back around to glance at Lacey. He could tell she was trying to hide her embarrassment. "Why did you tell her that we were lovers?"

Lacey shrugged. "She seemed possessive to be an ex. I thought maybe she was a stalker. Isn't she too old for you anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. Age is only a number." Danny smiled. "You could be. You know?"

"Could be what?" Lacey's heart beat quickened when Danny withdrew his sunglasses from his face.

His brown eyes penetrated her soul. "My lover."

* * *

Lacey bit the side of her jaw as she stole glances at Danny. He sat beside of her wearing a white Henley shirt and a pair of ocher colored pants. His hair was up in a neat bun-like pony tail. Her mind kept drifting off to what he had said to her the previous day. She also remembered how flustered she got at that simple statement. Luckily, the bell had interrupted Danny's lustful stare at her. She felt almost entranced by his very being at that moment. The bell caused her to shake herself out of the haze.

Danny's sunglasses were stuck snugly in his shirt pocket as he slouched in his desk chair. He turned to look at Lacey. He winked and licked his lips suggestively. Lacey bit her lip slightly before she turned away. She refused to get caught up in his mesmerizing gaze.

Mr. Crimshaw rubbed the bridge of his nose as he peered out at his Advanced Physics class. He looked at the boy that all the females seemed to migrate their desks towards. Perhaps, if he got that kid on the bandwagon it could help the other students to get on the project as well.

"Danny Desai, may I speak to you?" Mr. Crimshaw smiled causing his wrinkles to have wrinkles.

Danny scooted his desk back as he slid from his seat. He sauntered up to the front of the room. His stride was obvious showing off for the ladies. Lacey bit the inside of her jaw as she watched all the girls checking out what she began to think of as her man. Lacey grinned at that thought but quickly wiped the smile off her face when Danny turned around to stare at her. His eyebrows jutted up and down before he turned back to head towards Mr. Crinshaw.

Lacey swallowed nervously wondering if Danny could read her mind. She knew that was a silly thought but he did turn to look as she thought …He's mine ladies, back off.

"May I help you, Mr. Crinshaw?" Danny asked with his usual confident demeanor.

"I hope so, Danny." Mr. Crinsaw smiled hopefully. "I work with a local church in getting food for a local food pantry. That pantry helps out many underprivileged families as well as donates to homeless shelters."

Danny raised on of his eyebrows. "And?"

"Well, I have noticed your …ummmm…popularity with the ladies. I was hoping you could come up with an idea or two about a fundraiser to help restock the pantry. There is a shortage of food. If you get on board, I think we could get something accomplished. If I bring it up, the students will just see a wrinkly old man wanting something."

"Sure. I'll see what **we** can come up with." Danny shrugged. "It is a good cause."

"WE?" Mr. Crinshaw questioned.

"Lacey Porter is a very intelligent young lady. She loves to do charity work. I'm sure she will help." Danny smirked.

"That is a wonderful idea. It doesn't hurt that you get to spend time with your girlfriend while helping out." Mr. Crinshaw sighed in relief. "Thank you. It's very much appreciated."

Danny nodded. He turned and headed back to sit by Lacey. "Mr. Crinshaw wants my girlfriend and I to work on a charity for him."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Lacey gripped her desk top wondering when Danny found time to acquire a new girlfriend. Or had he decided to see the sultry female named Regina.

"Apparently, you are." Danny glanced hopefully at Lacey. "If you want to be, that is."

Lacey's dimples made an appearance as she smiled. "I'd like that."


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING!**

The skies echoed with loud claps of thunder and bright lightening. The two lovers lay entwined in each other's arms. Both thinking of Danny Desai and the dilemma Danny placed them in.

Tyler closed his eyes as Regina caressed his bare back. "Why does Daniel cause you such anger, my love? My cravings for him have dissipated."

"No, they haven't, Regina. Nor will they ever." Tyler stood up bending over to retrieve his jeans. He pulled them on. "Daniel will be craved by you until he dies."

Regina threw her nude body back against the silk sheets. "Why do this? I don't love him. I've always only loved you."

Tyler turned to stare at Regina. "I love you. You were supposed to be mine for an eternity. However, Christopher wanted to taunt me with you. But Daniel is different."

"Christopher made him a vampire unwillingly, Tyler." Regina rolled over and hugged her pillow. "He was a child then. A sixteen year old boy only trying to make a living for his family. I am yours for eternity. Your brother was a fool to think it would be any different."

"My brother made nothing of him." Tyler sighed out. "Regina, Christopher was your Master. Daniel had none. Which means Danny has none."

Regina buried her cheek into her pillow. "I am bored with your incoherent ranting."

Tyler walked to the window and pulled back the drapes. He stared at the moon hanging over the city. "He isn't like us, Regina."

"I know that." Regina closed her eyes. "It is almost morning. I am exhausted thanks to our excursion in bed. Come back to bed and let us sleep."

Tyler continued to stare at the darkness. Flashes of lightening illuminated his face casting eerie shadows on the walls behind him. Soon morning would come and he'd have to sleep in the darkness of the cellar built into his mansion. He thought of how Daniel could still wonder the city or country in daylight. He thought of his year of becoming an immortal.

"Christopher didn't make him an immortal, Regina. Daniel Desai was born one." Tyler pulled the large drapes shut. "He is of the pure blood line. He is the only descendant left of Amar, the first immortal known. I know. Amar placed me in charge of protecting his son. That is why hating him had to stop and befriending Daniel was destined for me."

Regina had already fallen asleep. She hadn't heard Tyler speaking. He lay down spooning her body to his.

Tyler leaned to smell Regina's hair. The mixture of both her lavender shampoo and her natural sweat teased his body to want her again. Yet, he knew the sun would rise soon. They needed to sleep the day away.

"He is the only one of his kind, Regina. He is both human and both immortal. Even pure born vampires are less than he. He has powers greater than other immortals…all other immortals."

Tyler continued to talk to the sleeping female. He had to let out his knowledge somehow. The most he feared was that on Danny's five hundredth birthday, Danny would become unstoppable. He would have no weakness if he took his Immortal Beloved. A stake to the heart would only slow him down. The sunlight would only make him gain energy. Blood from a human or an immortal made from a human would surge through Daniel like an electric current putting him on a super charge. All this would happen, if Daniel Vikram Desai was to drink from his destined immortal beloved.

Tyler thought of his warning to Daniel earlier the previous week.

_"Thanks for coming to see me, Daniel." Tyler sat down in his large antique chair._

_Cole stood back by the large stone fireplace drinking from a wine glass. He stared at the flames as Tyler addressed Danny._

_"I prefer Danny now, Tyler." Danny sat down in the chair adjacent Tyler. He took the goblet of blood that Cole handed to him. "However, you're being too nice. What do you want? Why send Regina out in the day when she could have burned in the sun?"_

_"That was Regina's doing." Tyler chuckled. "She was trying to provoke you. She wanted to catch you by surprise."_

_"Figures." Danny matched Tyler's chuckle. "Regina likes to keep us on our toes. However, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell her to stay away from the school."_

_"That still seems strange to me that you attend such a simple place of youth." Cole breathed out. "Until I spied Lacey Porter. She is exquisite."_

_"She is." Danny took a long sip of his drink. He smirked slightly. "Aged blood is not like a fine wine, Cole. You need something fresh."_

_"That is easy for you to say. It is difficult to get around this day and time. We can't hunt during the day as you to get ready to feed at night. Nor can we go as long as you without the taste of blood." Cole answered as he poured himself more blood. "This old blood is drained and kept fresh as we can inside the ice vaults. It keeps us alive somewhat. But as you know, fresh blood is the only way to stay alive."_

_"I know too well." Danny closed his eyes. "I need to get back to Lacey. We have a date night to watch movies together."_

_"That is why I called you here, Danny." Tyler exhaled as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "Lacey may be in danger."_

_"What?" Danny squeezed his drink until the glass shattered in his hand. Blood poured from his palm._

_Cole stepped back from Danny as Tyler stared at the men. "You're bleeding?"_

_"It happens." Danny picked up a kerchief and wiped his hand._

_"NOT like that blood. That is fresh and smells of mortal blood." Cole swallowed fighting the urge to attack Danny._

_Danny stared at Cole. "I'd have you dead before you took your first taste, Cole."_

_"He knows that, Daniel." Tyler smirked at the look of fear on Cole's face. "I'm just glad Regina isn't here. She'd jump your body before I could pull her off."_

_All three began to laugh before Daniel asked. "How is Lacey in danger?"_

_"Cole and I have found out from a good source…." Tyler breathed in and out nervously. "Lacey's ancestors were not only murdered but they were murdered because an immortal caused the murder to come about."_

_Daniel stood up and paced. "How? And Who?"_

_"We're not sure who the immortal was? However, we know that those killing both Laura and Kayleigh were hypnotized into doing so." Cole answered noticing Daniel's state of frustration._

_"Who is your source?" Daniel asked as he stared at Tyler._

_Tyler looked nervously at Cole then back to Daniel. He drew in a deep breath. Tyler refused to answer._

_Danny answered for him. "You forget I can read your thoughts like a book. Amar, the first known of the immortals."_

_Daniel closed his eyes. He had never met Amar. However, Daniel knew he was a was a born immortal. Amar was the rarest of the immortals. At least, Daniel thought that. He didn't know that the rarest immortal of all was himself._

_"I'll kill all of the creatures of the night before I allow Lacey's death." Daniel turned to look at his immortal friends. He could see the fear in their faces. "Tell any immortal you must. I will kill them all if Lacey is harmed. That is a warning!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Closer We get: The Further We Fall**

Danny turned his head to view Lacey. He'd kill if anyone hurt her. Danny didn't care who he had to kill either. He had killed before to feed. However, he would kill for her without that need to drink.

The movie night turned into Lacey brainstorming with Danny about the fundraiser for Mr. Crinshaw's food bank. She did most of the talking. Danny surmised it was Lacey's nervousness causing her to chatter. It was her first night with him as a couple. He wanted her with him due to caring about her. However, being his girlfriend meant it would not be strange for him to be around her constantly. Thus, it would not alert her that she was under the protective eye of Danny.

Lacey had thought of some good ideas for the fundraiser. She suggested to Danny to have a dance in which students could attend with admission being food for the pantry. For instance, two cans of food would get one admission to the dance. A box of cereal would get two students in as dates. Now, she and Danny were working on a theme for the dance.

She was curled up on the red sofa chewing on the end of her pencil. Danny couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so innocently beautiful.

Lacey turned her head slightly to look at Danny. The sun had already sat two hours ago. He stared at her without the protective covering of sunglasses. Lacey licked her lips subconsciously then turned back to her notes.

Danny placed his hand under Lacey's chin and turned her face towards his. He peered deeply into her eyes.

"Lacey, do as you wish without being afraid of my rejection." Yes, it was a hypnotizing suggestion. Yet, at the same time, Danny was allowing Lacey the choice of her own thoughts without fear.

Lacey crawled into Danny's lap. She cuddled up against his warm body. Lacey's heart beat rapidly when Danny placed his arms around her body. Lacey's cheek pressed against Danny's t-shirt clad chest.

"I'm sorry." Lacey started to pull back but Danny held tightly to her. "I don't know what I'm thinking."

"Don't think, Lacey." Danny held her closer. "Let's enjoy one another. Let me hold you."

"Why, Danny?" Lacey whispered softly and insecurely. "Why are you wanting to hold me?"

"Why do you want me to hold you?" Danny retorted with a question back to her.

"I…don't know." Lacey stuttered out as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"You do know." Danny moistened his lips as he peered at her. "The closer we get, the further we fall."

A tear snuck over Lacey's dark lashes as she stared at Danny silently at first. Then she spoke again in a whisper. "You scare me. I don't know why. But you do."

Danny swallowed as he traced Lacey's lips with his thumb. "I am dangerous. Trust me. Your feelings are justified." He leaned in until his breath tickled her lips. "But know this, Lacey Porter, I'd never hurt you intentionally."

With those words, Danny closed the gap between them and sealed Lacey's lips with his own. He moved Lacey's body so that her legs were straddling his thighs. Danny tried to contain his lust for her. His kiss was gentle as he sucked Lacey's bottom lip then her top lip. He moaned against her lips as one of his hands cupped her face. The other hand pulled Lacey's body closer to his. Lacey felt light headed at the magical way Danny kissed her. There was a knowledge behind his kisses. Yet, he was holding back. Danny's experience was balancing with Lacey's innocence as they kissed. His tongue pushed through to enter her mouth. His tongue tangoed with Lacey's tongue as her tongue pirouetted against his tongue.

Hidden in the corner of the attic, Tyler and Cole stood with Regina. They watched as Danny kissed Lacey with a tenderness most vampires ceased after only seconds of kissing. It always became passionate and sexual with immortals kissing.

"This is so boring." Regina rolled her eyes. "Why must we protect such a boring young lady?"

"You are such a B**ch sometimes, Regina." Cole crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Don't insult me, Cole." Regina poked her finger hard against his chest. "I am a B**ch all the time."

"Children." Tyler taunted trying to quiet them down. "That is enough."

"Whatever." Regina held up her hand as she slouched against the dark wall. "Unless Danny starts leaving bite marks, this show is dull."

"We're not here to be voyeurs, Darling." Tyler slid his hand to take Regina's. "We're here to protect, Lacey Porter."

Regina pushed her body into Tyler's body. She relaxed her back against his chest as they continued to watch Danny and Lacey. Their kissing had not ceased nor had things gotten more heated between Danny and Lacey.

"I get that. But again…" Regina entwined her fingers in Tyler's fingers. "Why?"

"Because if harm comes to Lacey, all immortals will pay the consequences for whoever harms her." Cole answered as he sat down on an old trunk. "She should be fine with Danny."

"Really? Danny is who she should fear the most." Regina haughtily replied. "He'll bend that female to his every whim."

"He can bend any female to his whim, Regina." Tyler squeezed his arms tighter around his wife. "Yet, notice his gentleness with Ms. Porter. He loves her.".

"Does he now?" Regina raised one eyebrow. "What a delightful conundrum our dear Daniel has gotten himself in."

Tyler stared at the couple. His eyes spoke of the sadness he felt. He had been in Danny's place at one time. Regina was his love and still was. However, he refused to change her into his immortal beloved. He wanted Regina to live a normal life without death being at her door or others around her. His brother made the decision to make Regina as she was at the protest of Tyler.

Now, Danny would have to decide. Would Lacey be his for eternity as an immortal, who thirsted for blood from Danny? Or would he allow her the chance to grow into a woman that could bear children for another man and grow old in life?

Danny pulled Lacey's body closer to his. He arched into her instinctively. He stared in her eyes as his urge to taste of her gripped his heart. "I want you, Lacey."

Danny's voice was soothing and monotone. Lacey felt a cold chill skittle up her spine. She swallowed as she fought the urge to allow Danny to do whatever he wanted to her or her body.

"It's cold." Lacey pushed off Danny's lap quickly. "I should probably get home."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up. He quirked his mouth sideways as he stared at his new girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lacey bit her lip. "Listen, Danny. I know your used to your relationships being sexual. Well, I'm not. We've not dated long enough for that to happen yet. If it ever does." Lacey wrapped her arms tightly around herself due to the chill that suddenly appeared in the air. She studied Danny. He looked confused. Lacey walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Although, it is tempting."

Danny smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Lace. I'm finding it difficult to keep my hands off of you."

"You need to try." Lacey teased as she kissed Danny quickly. "Now, do you want to walk me home?"

"Sure." Danny exhaled a heavy breath. "However, I'd prefer you stay here all night."

"I'm sure you do." Lacey slid her hand around his hand. "But that isn't happening."

Regina, Tyler, and Cole watched from their hiding place in the attic as Danny and Lacey left. Regina was always outspoken but she remained silent. It was Cole who spoke up first.

"Danny used his powers of seduction." Cole rubbed his neck nervously. "That female resisted him. How?"

Tyler stood dumbfounded as well. "I'm not sure. Danny is the strongest immortal when it comes to that power. We've seen him take even the most loyal immortal beloved and make her crave for him to take both her body and her blood."


	19. Chapter 19

**Crying out to Reality**

The gymnasium no longer looked like a gymnasium. It looked like a castle from the medieval times just as Lacey had explained to the art club. The art teacher and her students had out done themselves. Lacey smiled as she touched the long wooden tables set up for the faculty to sit at. It was like Green Grove High gymnasium had went back in time and was a castle awaiting a grand ball.

The food on the table beside the King's table also made Lacey happy. The food pantry was going to have plenty of food for the Holidays.

"Your ideas are phenomenal, Lacey." Mrs. Hillman nodded to all the elaborate decorations. "As is your and Danny's story."

"Thank you." Lacey glanced at the students starting to pour into the doors. "Danny is the one to thank. He really has a knack for historical settings. He let me take credit but most of the things I picked his brain for."

"I knew you two would make great partners. You both have put in the work and it shows." Mrs. Hillman winked. "I truly found Daniel Vikram Desai's story fascinating. I was enthralled by it. I love that Danny was confident enough to use a version of his name. I guess the name Danny didn't fit the time period so Daniel was a good choice. Thanks for making this old teacher feel like she is doing a good job."

"You do a great job. Thanks for letting us experience the creative side to ourselves." Lacey assured her. "Not to mention, the idea did spurn on this charity dance. The kids are beyond excited to have a school dance based on a theme. I love it myself."

"I admit. You look stunning." Mrs. Hillman glanced at Lacey's cerise dress. "Where in the world did you find such a gorgeous dress? I never saw that deep shade of red before."

"On line. It took forever to find it. But I love it." Lacey laughed slightly. "I wanted to look like the character Laura from our story. Her dress was described as the deepest shade of red. She intrigues me."

"It is becoming on you. I also love how you fixed all those pinned up curls. You look amazing. Danny is going to love it. He is your date, correct?" Mrs. Hillman asked curiously. She couldn't help but think the two students would be gorgeous together.

"Yes." Lacey blushed slightly. "We decided to meet up here though because I had a few more things to go over in the daylight. Danny still reacts to the sun at times."

"Oh." Mrs. Hillman gave Lacey a knowing look. "I imagine that boy will be gorgeous in his outfit. I'm even curious. Bless my soul. I'm old but not dead."

Lacey couldn't help but laugh at Mrs. Hillman words. At that, Mrs. Hillman walked away to go check out the other students entering. Soon Jo was coming in the door with Rico. Looks like she took the advice from Lacey to ask him out. Lacey figured Rico was too clueless to notice Jo's crush.

"Hey, Lacey." Jo walked up pulling Rico along. The boy was definitely whipped in this new relationship. "This place looks awesome. So do you."

"You look great yourself." Lacey noted Jo's wench's outfit. Leave it to Jo to go against the fancier costumes. She noted Rico's peasant costume. "I'm not sure your class would be invited to a King's ball." Lacey teased as she nudged Jo's ribs.

"I know." Jo laughed at herself. "I thought I would crash the party and pray not to be rid of my head at the guillotine."

"Off with her head." Phoebe giggled as she walked up. She was dressed in a cheap costume but it was supposed to be a Queen outfit. Her date was a shy boy named Charlie, who seemed to feel out of place. He was dressed as a king to match her.

Sarita came in pulling Scott along. Scott seemed to hate coming but he'd never go against Sarita. Scott was hooked, line and sinker, to the girl. They were dressed in the exact some color of a deep forest green. They looked like Maid Marion and Robin hood. It was obvious Scott didn't care for the tights.

"Cute outfits." Lacey stated as she looked at her friends. She looked up to see a couple entering. "Oh brother."

Jo and Phoebe turned to stare in the direction Lacey was staying. Jo mumbled. "Great. Why in the world would Archie invite her?"

Regina was holding on to Archie's arm as they entered the auditorium. She was dressed in a dark green dress that had a tight fitting bodice. Her breasts peeked out of her dress showing her ample cleavage. Lacey glanced down at her own dress. She had cleavage showing as well. So did Jo. However, Regina had really made sure she looked like she was poured into her dress. The dark green dress had gold trim and gold designs around the bodice of the dress. Her hair was in loose tendrils that had small pink flowers throughout her reddish blonde hair. She smiled at all the boys, who were already flanking around her. It seemed Archie was going to be the envy of this dance.

"Because she's gorgeous." Rico stated causing him to receive a smack at the backside of his head. Jo glared at him. He stuttered. "Just sayin'"

"She is gorgeous." Lacey blew out air nervously. "Very, very gorgeous."

Lacey couldn't help the tingle of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. That woman was once Danny's lover. She didn't know how intense their relationship was. But the way that Regina had acted around Danny their first meeting, Lacey figured it was more sexual than anything.

"Not as gorgeous as my Lady Lacey" A husky voice sounded behind them.

The group turned to see Danny standing with his ankles crossed as he leaned against the wall. He looked beyond gorgeous. He always did. However tonight, he was beyond what anyone expected. Danny wore a white ruffled shirt that reminded Lacey of a pirate shirt. He had a black hooded cape that was opened revealing the shirt. It hooked onto him with a golden chain that had some type family crest on it. The crest had a deep red jewel shape on it.

Lacey, as well as the rest of the females, allowed her eyes to travel over Danny's body. His white shirt was belted at the waist with a large buckled belt. He wore black linen pants that were stuffed into high boots that buckled at the top. He looked like he was pulled from medieval times. It was noted by all the ladies that Danny decided to allow stubble to play on his face rather than shave. His hair had a tousled style. Lacey swallowed trying to relieve the parched dryness from her throat.

He smirked as he took in the view of Lacey. She was by far the most gorgeous female at the dance. He knew Lacey had tried to find a dress similar to Laura's dress. She did a good job in her search. The deep red color accented her dark tresses of hair. The leather bounding tied tightly around her causing her breasts to push up nicely from the red material. Laura would be found lacking if she stood next to the lovely Lacey. Yes, they looked alike and could pass for each other. Yet, Lacey's demeanor had so much more power over Danny. She caused his heartbeat to quicken.

Lacey finally spoke after she caught her breath. "Danny, you look amazing."

Danny uncrossed his ankles and stepped forward. "Amazing best describes you, my fair lady."

Lacey bit her lip as she tried to contain her racing heart. Danny picked up Lacey's hand to kiss it. His eyes darted up to hers as his lips lingered on the top of her hand. Once again, Lacey bit her bottom lip tightly and swallowed.

"You look hot." Phoebe stated as she peered at Danny. "Ummm. Sorry."

Her date's face reddened feeling embarrassed for her. Danny leaned up from kissing Lacey's hand. He looked over Phoebe with a leering gaze. "As do you, my queen."

Phoebe giggled slightly as she pulled Charlie to her. Her face flushed as red as Lacey's dress. Danny then turned to Rico.

"What a lovely wench you have." Danny winked at Jo. "I'm surprised a peasant as yourself could afford a wench such as her."

Jo was the one blushing and giggling now. Scott pulled at his tunic hoping Danny wouldn't try to charm Sarita. However, Danny loved to taunt the mere mortals as Scott. So he did just that. He smiled at Sarita. "What a lovely lady you make, Sarita. Too bad your Robin hood feels inadequate next to his Maid Marion."

Sarita sarcastically raised her eyebrows. "He is inadequate next to me. That's why I keep him around. Scott knows it."

"Sarita." Scott whined. But he shrugged. "Yeah. I'm lucky."

"Danny, you need to quit teasing the ladies. We all know what a charmer you are." Regina approached with Archie. The boy seemed to be led around like a puppy on a leash.

Danny assumed that Regina had picked Archie's outfit as it complimented hers. They both were of upper class attire. He raised his eyebrow noting Regina's dress. It was very similar to the dress he had ripped away from her body at their first meeting.

Regina knew he remembered. That was her plan. She licked her teeth seductively as she peered at Danny. "I'm thirsty. Aren't you?"

Danny chortled slightly at Regina's obviousness. "I don't need to quench my thirst as of yet."

"I can get you a drink, Regina." Archie scurried away before Regina could answer.

Regina almost felt weak in the knees as Danny's glowing brown eyes stared at her. He was as always. Perfect.

Danny broke his gaze from Regina and turned to the lady that actually held his attention.

"Would you like to dance, Lacey?" Danny stuck out his hand towards Lacey.

Lacey had to shake out of her jealousy haze to accept Danny's hand. "Yes. I'd love to."

Regina ran her hands up and down her arms feeling a chill in the air. Jo popped her lips together trying to think of something to say to the strange girl.

"I never heard of how you know Danny." Jo rocked on her feet back and forth.

Regina didn't take her gaze off of Danny and Lacey on the dance floor. "For a short time, Danny was once my lover. Lacey is a very lucky female. Danny is an exquisite lover. The best I've ever had."

Jo glanced over at Phoebe. Both the females knew by the way Regina said the words. She still wanted Danny as her lover.

"He seems intrigued with Lacey now." Rico spoke up surprising Regina as well as the others around them.

"So he does." Regina turned from staring at the gorgeous couple to Rico. She glared at him causing Rico to pull at his collar nervously.

Archie came up handing Regina a glass of punch. "Here."

"Thank you, Archie." Regina linked her arm in his. "Show me around this gala."

"Sure." Archie smiled widely.

Jo felt like she was holding her breath the whole time Regina was there. The new girl in town made her feel strange. She seemed so unwelcoming around all females. Yet, the males were intrigued by her beauty. Rico made her proud by speaking up to the strange female.

"Rico…" Jo ran her hand down her date's arm. "Who is hotter? Lacey or Regina?"

Rico laughed. "Is this a trick? Because you beat them both."

"Good answer. But I'm serious." Jo continued to caress his arm. She turned to Phoebe's date. "How about you, Charlie? What do you think?"

"I …uh…well.." Charlie stuttered.

Rico saved the poor shy boy. "It is different attractiveness. Regina seems to draw men in with a sexuality. Like she is going to well basically have sex with them and please them. Lacey is a classy beauty. She makes a man want to give up his life for her. She is beautiful and it is unnaturally so."

"Really?" Jo laughed as Rico suddenly became nervous.

"Okay. Let me explain on better terms before I get in trouble. And remember you asked." Once again, Rico pulled at his collar. "Take Cole Farrell, the new night class instructor, and how to view him. You girls think he is hot. But Danny is at a whole other level to you all. I can see how the females seem intrigued by him. Cole is approachable and attainable while Danny is a fantasy. Regina is like Cole to the males. And Lacey is like Danny ."

Cole had heard of night classes being offered for students that were struggling in their studies. Therefore, he applied for the job. With a little help from his suggestive powers, Cole got the job. He wanted to see if any immortals were at Green Grove High School. That way if they were there to seek out and kill Lacey, he may catch on to their plans first.

Jo leaned up and kissed Rico quickly. "That made perfect sense. Now, let's go make out."

The music seemed to pound louder and louder with each gyrating body that was on the dance floor. The chaperones were definitely working hard tonight trying to separate teen bodies from dancing too provocatively. Danny and Lacey were the center of that problem.

Danny held Lacey tightly to him as they danced with her back against his front. His hands played dangerously close to her breasts. Not to anyone's surprise, Lacey could dance. She always could. Most of them hoped that Danny could not. They hoped to see some type flaw in Danny. However, he seemed to be able to keep up with Lacey's moves. Their bodies moved in sequence to the music. It was seductively enticing to watch the teens' bodies moving against one another. It seemed sexual yet had a classy and not trashy look to the dance.

Danny's hand squeezed Lacey's side as he fought the urge to kiss her neck. He leaned down to whisper his wish in her ear before he acted upon it. That was a mistake. He smelled the distinct smell of Lacey's blood. His eyes caught the throbbing of Lacey's artery in her neck. It beckoned for him to taste of her. He could feel his heart thud against his chest harshly. His tongue ran along his teeth feeling his fangs begin to protrude. He wanted Lacey in every way. The sexual desire for her was beginning to cause him the familiar craving that he had hindered since Kayleigh.

Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as she pushed back against him. She didn't want to tease the boy. However, she was fighting against her own urges. Danny closed his eyes as the urge to taste of Lacey's sweet nectar of blood caused a craving beyond any he had felt.

Lacey felt the Danny's hot breath on her neck. She heard him moan slightly as his tongue jutted out to taste her salty skin. He said in such a weak pleading tone.

"Lacey, I can't fight this."

Lacey felt his body pull away from her. She felt his presence leave. She turned to stare at the emptiness behind her. She felt awkward on the dance floor without a dance partner. She made her way off the floor.

Coach Larson was headed to stop the couple from dancing too provocatively when he saw Danny release Lacey and walk away. Coach Larson was glad he didn't have to confront Danny Desai again. The boy made him feel strangely fearful.

Lacey had enjoyed the dance with Danny. It definitely would have the gossip hounds out and about come Monday morning. However, during the dance, he had left abruptly. Lacey wanted to be near him and feel him against her as the dance allowed them. However, she wanted it to be more at a private venture.

"Where did Danny go?" Lacey fixed her dress making sure to rid it of the wrinkles that Danny had pressed tightly into it.

"I'm not sure." Phoebe stated as she pushed her breasts up trying to look more like the other teen girls. Her date blushed at Phoebe reaching and taking his hand. "Are you two dating now?" Lucky girl, Phoebe thought.

"Yes." Lacey glanced around the crowded room for any sign of Danny. "We've been dating for a few weeks. But we're still friends too."

"Mmmhmmm." Jo chimed in as she pulled Rico up to be beside her. "With friends like that, who needs lovers?"

"Enemies." Lacey corrected her. "The saying is with friends like that, who needs enemies?"

"Not in your and Danny's case. Lovers is much more adequate. The boy wants you." Jo retorted as she leaned back against Rico's chest.

Rico had built up enough courage to wrap his arms around Jo from the back. He placed his chin on the crown of Jo's head.

"No, he doesn't." Lacey sighed in obvious disappointment. If Danny wanted her so much, why did he leave her alone on the dance floor? " Danny is ultra-seductive with every female with a heartbeat."

The group of friends laughed at Lacey's words. The boy did seem to charm any female within a mile radius of him. Regina had been listening. Therefore, she walked up to join the conversation. Archie was at her side as usual.

"I saw him go out the side door, Lacey." Regina added sweetly.

Regina knew why Danny had left in such a hurry. She had to appreciate his love for Lacey. She also had to appreciate his strength in fighting the craving for the blood that pumped through Lacey's veins. Regina had hoped that Danny would allow her to be his beloved immortal. She had hoped that she would find peace with him. Her hopes were dashed when she saw his adoration for the lovely Lacey Porter. It was never seen by her that an immortal would love a human so much that he would not make her one of his kind to feed off of. Even with Tyler, Regina had not tried to be near him as Lacey and Danny. Tyler had to stay his distance from his wife in order not to bite her and make her an immortal. No immortal had been in the predicament where they were so close physically and not bitten the female. Yet, Danny did Lacey. He was sparing her this life of immortality. Regina wished that her own maker had given her such a gift. But he had not. The same maker had made Danny into what he was accidentally. She had hoped that kindred spirit would cause them to have a unique connection. It had not.

"Thanks, Regina." Lacey smiled genuinely before heading out to find Danny.

When she stepped out the side door of the gymnasium/auditorium, she hesitated. It was raining out and the ground was saturated with puddles of water. She saw Danny in a distance. It caused her breath to hitch in her throat. He looked so lost and forlorn. Yet, he was as alluring as ever.

Lacey sighed out as she stepped into the downpour of rain. She knew her gown would be ruined but she didn't care. Something seemed strange about Danny tonight. She was going to see what it was. Maybe she could help him.

The rain was cold against her skin causing Lacey to wrap her arms tightly around herself. She stopped to lean against the brick wall that Danny leaned against.

"What are you doing in the rain, Lacey?" Danny glanced sideways at the lovely female beside him. "You'll catch a cold."

Lacey sighed out in frustration. His ruffled white shirt was now soaked causing his gorgeous body to be revealed slowly to her. His hair lay in wet ringlets of curls around his tanned face. How could he entice her with lust and incite her to anger at the same time?

"Why did you leave?" Lacey asked as she pushed her body up on the small wall. She allowed her legs to dangle over the side.

"I needed to cool off." Danny gazed over Lacey's body. "And with you being out here getting soaked, I'm not exactly cooling off."

"Oh..you mean.." Lacey's voice lowered in a whisper. So he dashed out of there because she was turning him on. Wow. Her body heated up as her cheeks turned a crimson color on top of her ebony skin.

Danny turned to her. He shook his head at her innocence. His hands went to grasp both her knees. He then pried her legs apart and stepped in between her awaiting thighs.

"That is exactly what I mean." He stared into her deep brown eyes. His clear caramel eyes glowed as his body pressed tightly into hers. "I'm too dangerous for you, Lacey."

"I can make up my own mind about that." Lacey's voice was so low and laced with lust that even she didn't recognize her own words.

"No. That is what you don't understand, Lace." Danny raked his finger over her cheek before pushing a wet tendril of hair from her face. "If I want you, I can have you."

"Please, Danny." Lacey giggled slightly. "You're a little too confident there."

Danny leaned in to stare into Lacey's eyes. He'd not use his seductive power on her. That was a lost cause for him. Lacey seemed immune to that particular power of Danny's. Instead, he would use the feelings that he was sure they both felt. It was no longer about the seducing power he possessed. It was about the emotions that resided in both their hearts.

His mouth came so close to touching Lacey's mouth. He whispered before closing the gap. "Am I?"

The lips sealed in a heated kiss. Lacey felt weak as their lips played along together in their seductive dance. Danny pushed past Lacey's lips with his tongue claiming entrance to the crevice of her mouth. Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as her fingers entangled in his wet tendrils of dark hair.

Danny's hands edged up Lacey's dress. The wet material clung to Lacey's toned legs as Danny's thick fingers pushed upward. Lacey moaned into Danny's mouth as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust into her as he pulled her tighter.

Lacey threw her head back when Danny surrendered the kiss. He allowed his mouth to travel down her neck kissing and licking as he went. He stopped on her artery sucking in slightly at her pulse point. Lacey moaned in satisfaction at his actions. She was surprised when she heard what sounded like a whimper come from Danny's mouth.

He pulled back causing Lacey to open her eyes. She watched as his glowing eyes seemed to become more luminescent. He bent to capture Lacey's mouth in a kiss again. He raked his tongue along Lacey's teeth. Instinctively, Lacey realized that Danny wanted her to do the same with him.

Lacey's tongue twirled on the roof of Danny's mouth causing him to grip tighter to her. Lacey's tongue then raked across Danny's teeth. Her eyes shot open when she felt the sharp edge of his fangs. She pulled back quickly. She stared into his glowing eyes.

Lacey's eyes traveled to see Regina standing at the open door of the gymnasium. Regina stared out with sad eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on Lacey. Danny hadn't named a girl , for Daniel Desai's story, Regina. She was actually that girl and Danny was Daniel.

Not saying a word, Lacey pushed her head into the crook of Danny's neck. She began to cry. Danny rubbed up and down Lacey's back. Tears poured from her russet eyes onto his shoulder. He knew it was tears due to the warmth of the moisture compared to the cold rain.

He knew that she knew.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Single Tear**

Regina stared at Lacey lying on the red sofa. Lacey was sleeping soundly after having a fit of tears earlier. Danny was stooped down beside her. He raked his finger across her face. He stroked down her forehead to her chin in a repetitive motion.

Lacey had cried so harshly that she had collapsed into Danny's arms. He carried her back to his attic hideaway where she sobbed until she fell asleep in exhaustion. No words were spoken yet. Danny wasn't sure why she cried. Was she now in fear of him? Or was she facing they could never be now that he was not mortal?

"She loves you more than you will ever know." Regina spoke softly with a hint of inspiration in her voice. "And you love her more than you will ever show."

Danny heard her words and closed his eyes trying to concentrate on his heart beating against his chest loudly. He calmed himself down then spoke softly. "Tell me, Regina. If given the choice, would you choose this life? Even if Tyler could never be yours, would you choose to be mortal over being immortal?"

Regina walked to stare at the moon shining brightly in the sky. "I lost a child."

"What?" Danny glanced back over his shoulder briefly at Regina. "A child?"

"A born child. I concieved my first year of marriage to Tyler. We were both distraught at her death. It almost ruined our marriage. But we pressed through to be together despite our pain." Regina swallowed not being keen on telling her true feelings. Seduction had been her way of life for so many centuries now. It was difficult softening to tell Danny the truth. "However, I did feel the child in my womb. I did see her grow into a little rambunctious girl until her death at age six. Would I choose to live as a human if I had not lost that child? Yes. Would I have given up Tyler for that child? Yes. He would have expected me to. But I lost a child, I didn't want to lose the man I love as well."

"Why didn't Tyler make you his immortal beloved?" Danny stirred quietly as he peered Lacey's face. He admired her beauty within her as well as her obvious outward beauty.

"He didn't want me to choose between a life without children or to have to kill to survive." Regina exhaled before turning to stare at Danny. "Just as you fear making Lacey into a life as you have."

"Why do you want me so much, Regina? You love Tyler so very much. Yet, you chase me like I am the man you want to be with for eternity." Danny asked still looking at Lacey rather than Regina.

Regina laughed slightly. "That is not important. I know that will not come to pass. I will say it has nothing to do with love, Danny."

Danny nodded in agreement. "You are the one that begged Christopher to make you into an immortal. Aren't you? You loved Tyler so much that you begged his younger brother to do what Tyler could not will himself to do to you."

"Knowledge of things doesn't require the knowledge being told." Regina breathed in and out nervously. That story she wasn't willing to share with Tyler. Her reasons for becoming immortal had to do with the love of her husband but more with the love of her child. "Tyler must not know."

"I will never tell." Danny stood up to allow Lacey rest. He reiterated his first question to her. "But why do you beg of me?"

Regina laughed. "Danny Desai, I wish not to crave you. Tyler thinks it is because Christopher is both are maker. However, you know differently. Don't you?"

Danny stared at Regina. "Knowledge of things doesn't require the knowledge being told."

"Touché." Regina laughed haughtily. "I need to find Tyler. His jealousy will be boiling thinking I have seduced you to give in to me."

Danny laughed with a slight wink added. "No one but Lacey can seduce me. Not even her ancestors have the power over me that Lacey has."

"Be careful, Daniel." Regina started to walk away. She took one step down the attic steps. "You may reveal your only weakness."

"Be careful, Regina." Danny retorted. "You may show a soft side of yourself."

Regina chortled as she walked out of the barn. Danny breathed out slowly as he glanced back at Lacey. Her chest rose and fell in a steady pattern of breathing. He wanted so much to make love to her. He wanted that more than to taste her blood. That was a new feeling for him.

He closed his eyes as he thought about Lacey. Was she a descendant of the others as he thought? Or was she more? He was confused as he stared at her. Danny had never felt so drawn to any of the others. When they died, he moved on without a tear shed. He only missed them when he felt immense loneliness. If they were are the same girl reincarnated, why didn't he love her before now?

If something happened to Lacey, Danny would go mad. He'd want to die as well. Danny couldn't fathom spending one day without her. However, he couldn't imagine making her live with burden that he was.

"Is she okay?" Karen stared at Lacey as she stood in the attic door. "I saw that other girl leave. Is she a friend of yours?"

"I guess that is what Regina is to me." Danny sighed as he glanced at Lacey. "She knows what I am."

"Oh." Karen made her way to sit beside of Danny. "Lacey will accept you."

"Mother.." Danny breathed out. "Do you even know what I am?"

"Of course." Karen pushed a lock of Danny's hair behind his ear. "You're my son."

"Mother..." Danny needed her to know the truth. Was he wrong in fooling this kind woman into thinking he was her real son?

"Daniel, I know." Karen caught Danny off guard when she called him by his real name. "I used to tell your father that I wanted you to be called Danny when you were born. He was the one that insisted on Daniel."

"I don't understand." Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, Danny." Karen stood up. "There is so much that you don't even know about yourself. But when the time is right, you will."

"Mother, please. Explain what you're talking about." Danny pleaded as Karen walked away from him.

"Not tonight, Danny." Karen smiled at Danny. "Take care of this one. She's who you've been waiting for all your life."

With those words, Karen made her way out of the attic.

Danny sat down on the old trunk that sat in front of his red sofa. He raked his hands through his hair. "You are my weakness, Lacey Porter. But you are also my strength. I want to be better because of you…for you. I yearn to be mortal so that I can hold you in my arms and not hunger for your blood. However, if I make love to you, I'll not be able to stop at that. I will make you my beloved immortal."

Lacey stirred slightly as she rolled to her side. She was exhausted due to the preparations for the dance as well as the reality of Danny being Daniel Vikram Desai coming forth. Danny resisted the urge to hold her in his arms. He wanted to have no inhibitions with this female.

"I love you." Danny whispered into the silence of the attic. The admittance was like a freeing of his soul. "I love you, Lacey Porter."

A single tear rolled down Danny's cheek. It was the first tear since becoming immortal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dance with Me in the Dark**

Lacey held her breath as Danny took her hand in his. They were dancing across the floor in a medieval ballet of elegance. Lacey smiled as Danny's radiant brown eyes glowed against the light of the candles flickering in the room.

"Dance with me, Lacey." He growled as he bent to whisper in her ear. His tongue slowly traced the outer shell of her ear after his guttural whisper.

"I am." Lacey felt shivers run up and down her spine with lust and excitement.

"No, my love." Danny pulled her tighter to him. Her body pressed tightly to his body causing both to heat up. "Dance with me in the dark. Allow my body to make love to you. Allow me to become your first and only lover."

"What if I fear where that may take us?" Lacey ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Danny's neck. "Because I do fear that very much."

Danny smirked slightly as he pressed his body tighter to her. "I shall be gentle. For I have never wanted as I do you."

Lacey bit her bottom lip as she glanced up and down Danny's body. "Take me, Daniel Vikram Desai. Take me as yours and yours alone."

Danny pulled Lacey down a long decorated hall inside of a cold castle. He pressed her against the cobble stone wall long enough to capture her mouth with a hunger filled kiss.

Lacey arched against Danny's body wanting to feel him against her. He pressed tighter to her before he began to rip off her clothing in a need unmatched by any other need.

"I must have you, Lacey. I must." Danny growled into her ear again. "I will show you how making love should be done."

Danny hiked up Lacey's body as he grasped her buttocks. Lacey wrapped her toned legs around Danny's waist. He carried her along the castle corridor that led to his bedroom. He pushed open the large door.

Inside the door, a servant stood hurriedly trying to ready the bedchambers. The female left quickly at seeing her master with the gorgeous female.

"Do you love me, Daniel? Do you love me as I do you?" Lacey begged as he tossed her petite body on the layers of blankets on the large bed.

"I love none but you, Lacey Porter. None but you." Danny continued to rid Lacey of her clothing as he prepared her to become his lover.

Soon his own clothes were discarded as he lowered his body to rest between her awaiting thighs. His mouth captured hers in a heated kiss. Soon, his body was melding into her body.

Lacey threw her head back as she screamed out the pleasure of the feeling of his body joining hers. Then Danny moved to her neck. He bit down into her neck. The taste of her blood quenching a thirst like had never been quenched before.

He called her name in passion as he felt her body jerk beneath him. "Lacey…Lacey…"

Lacey smiled wickedly as she felt the heat of Danny tasting her. "I am not Lacey. I am Laura."

Lacey jerked up out of her dream. Danny grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lacey, are you okay?"

Lacey found his glowing brown eyes with her own eyes. She scurried back away from Danny.

Her eyes widened in fear but she still spoke in a frightened whisper. "Am I Laura, Danny? Am I?"

Danny ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the frightened female. "I'm not sure. But to me you're not."

"Then why am I having her memories?" Lacey began to cry as she scooted farther away from Danny.

"I think only because you are her descendant. Her memories are haunting you due to me." Danny tried to explain. "I'm sorry."

Lacey sobbed as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I don't want you to love me because of the past. I am not Laura or Kayliegh or any other conquest of yours."

"I don't think of you like that, Lacey." Danny moved to sit on the couch. He stared at Lacey. She scooted farther away from him. He breathed out in a pleading tone. "Don't fear me."

Danny reached for her but she still shirked away from him. However, Danny pulled Lacey onto his lap despite her fears.. She fought him as her small fists pounded against Danny's chest. He held her tighter rubbing his hands soothingly through Lacey's raven locks. She kept hitting his chest trying to wiggle from Danny's arms. Then she squirmed until she collapsed against his chest with a whimper.

"I fear you so much. I'd be a fool not to. " Lacey raked her hand over Danny's ruffled shirt. "But I'm not crying because of that fear."

"Why do you cry, my sweet angel? Why must tears stain your lovely face?" Danny pulled Lacey's face up to look at him.

"I cry for you." Lacey blinked as the tears slowed down to only small trickles over her long dark lashes. "I cry for the lonely soul that was made of you. You've tried to love all these years to only have that love stolen from you."

"I have never loved, Lacey." Danny pulled her to look at him. "I've tasted and been with many women. But not one have I loved."

"What about Laura and Kayleigh?" Lacey felt her heart fluttering harshly inside of her chest. "What about them?"

"I wanted so badly to love them, Lace." Danny whispered as if he were telling his darkest secret. "Yet, I never reached that total love one feels. I was willing to make them as myself to have them for eternity. To truly love, I'd have wanted more for them than a tortured soul for eternity."

"But then you would live forever in lonely despair." Lacey breathed in and out quickly. "Why would anyone want that life?"

"No one would." Danny licked his lips feeling his thirst for Lacey. "And I will never make an immortal due to that fact."

"Danny, a female would love you enough to be your beloved immortal." Lacey buried her head against the wetness of Danny's shirt. She felt weak and distraught. The reason for her crying finally revealed itself. "Sometimes I'm weak when it comes to you. I feel myself falling into this abyss when it comes to you. Sometimes I think I would love enough to be yours for eternity."

"Lacey, if I taste of you, the immortals may try to kill you." Danny slid his hands to Lacey's waist. He squeezed her sides slightly. "To be with you an eternity would be my dream…my fantasy. I am not Edward in Twilight, I am here. I am real. This life is difficult. I have to kill to survive. For you to be my immortal beloved, I'd have to kill to keep you alive as well. That would be an unfair burden to place upon you."

Lacey nodded in agreement. She placed her head on Danny's shoulder. Confusion pounded in her thoughts. Her head began to ache but her heart ached more. "I have to go, Danny. I can't do this."

"Please, Lacey." Danny begged. He had never begged before. With the others, it was so easy to manipulate and dominate them. With Lacey, he didn't have that power over her. IF he did, Danny would still not use it. He wanted Lacey to be his of her own free will.

"I can't." Lacey repeated as she ran down the attic stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Revelations Part I**

Regina Crane Lewis rubbed up and down her arms vigorously. The chill that suddenly over took her body made her anxious. She had only felt that deep routed fear one time in her life. It was the day that Tyler introduced her to the one and only living born vampire. He was known as a pure bred and the last of his kind. He was a direct descendant of the very first vampire who legends spoke of. The immortals knew that vampire by Count Desai sometimes referred to by human storytellers as Count Dracula. As years went by , his legend became as a joke. The fact was that there was no joking when it came to the dangerous man that even immortals felt was above them all. This immortal also felt he was above the mere immortals made by a bite.

This immortal was Amar. He needed no last name as he existed as he was. He was a descendant of the house of Desai or Dracula as legends spoke of. He provoked fear among humans and immortals alike. He was a condescending sort of man who loved to show his power to all those that dared to be in his presence.

"What do you want of me?" Regina turned to speak. Her voice shook alerting Amar to her fear of him.

Amar smirked slightly as he raised one eyebrow to stare at the frightened female immortal. He licked his sharpened fangs as he stared at her. His graying hair , larger body, and somewhat manlier face is all that told he was not Danny Desai. His looks mirrored Danny's in every way but those. If one were to come upon him, they would think he was Danny.

His large black cloak enveloped his hard, muscular body. His hair was cut very short with only the top long. Hues of gray mingled with jet black among his thick wisps of hair. His face was paler than Danny's although he was still tanned. Amar's eyes were a steel gray that glowed against the darkness of the night. He was 5' 11" tall which was the same height as his son. However, he seemed to tower over any that was near him. His presence was menacing enough to cause even tall men to shrink in front of him.

Regina could feel her breathing pick up as she stepped back from the oncoming vampire. "Please. Reveal what you want of me!" She begged with panted breath.

"If I wanted you dead, Regina Crane. You'd be dead." Amar plopped down in the large antique chair near the hearth.

His cloak fell back over the chair causing the material to drape over it as well as reveal Amar's well built body. He saw the young vampire study him. He chortled at her obvious admiration of his devilish good looks.

Regina swallowed nervously as she thought of Amar perhaps wanted her sexually.

"Don't flatter yourself, silly girl." Amar mocked her after reading her thoughts. "You have chased after Daniel for so long that you forget I am his father and not him." Amar slid down into the chair making himself comfortable. "I don't find you remotely enticing."

Regina didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. She opted for silence on the subject. Instead, she asked again. "What do you want of me?"

"Must you bore me with your redirect , Regina?" Amar stared with his cold grey eyes. He studied her as she cowered away from him. "You fear me as you should. At least I know you are intelligent. I know that you broke the rules I created myself."

Regina squared back her shoulders and raised her chin. "Your rules to hold down any female immortal, you mean?"

"Tis what you think?" Amar laughed haughtily as he shook his head at the girl. "Perhaps, I was wrong. You are not as intelligent as I thought."

"Explain. If you will?" Regina made her way far from Amar. She sat in a soft chair covered in velvet.

Amar flicked at his long fingernails. He didn't answer her for the longest time. He was trying to intimidate her. Yet, he didn't have to try. He knew that very well.

"I made the rules for a reason." Amar leaned back. "Females can be too emotional. Female immortals can want more than they can have."

"Such as?" Regina breathed out causing her breasts to rise and fall above the bodice of her dress.

"Children." Amar leaned his elbows on his knees. "Some of the past immortal females made immortals of young children because they longed for a child of their own. That child grew in mind but not body. How cruel was that to do? Those children were not strong enough to survive the murderers of the immortal kind."

Regina felt the emotions inside her. Yet, her immortality did not allow immortals to cry tears. "Your rules have NOT been followed before I broke them."

Her voice rose with anger. Fear had been pushed back momentarily.

"Your daughter, Sarah, being bitten had nothing to do with me." Amar could read the thoughts that Regina desperately tried to hide. "Yet, you blame me. Thus, you try to seek revenge with my son as your victim."

"Daniel is your son?" Fear squeezed Regina's heart at this revelation. Danny Desai was much more powerful than she had imagined. Amar had said he was his father earlier. However, Regina thought he was merely referring to Danny being his descendant not his actual blood born son. "I can not kill Daniel." Regina whispered lowly as she rubbed her arms trying to warm her skin.

"No. You can not. Even though you wish to try. Nor can you kill me." Amar stared up at her. His glare was menacing alerting Regina of how dangerous he was. "However, you seek to deter Daniel's rightful growth."

"YOU CREATED THE MAN THAT KILLED MY BABY!" Regina stood up as she screamed. "Why can I not kill the legacy that Daniel will create for you?"

At hearing her excited utterance, Amar stood up. He walked up to Regina and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You, my dear girl, are in a dire situation."

"Tyler will hunt you down if you kill me." Regina warned angrily as she felt Amar's grip tighten against her skin.

Amar threw his head back with a boisterous laugh. "Tyler would die before he had the chance to take his first blow at me. Even Daniel would feel the need to kill him. That is bred in my son." Amar studied Regina's face. He sneered. "I see. That is why you want to destroy my son. You want to protect your husband. You want to protect the man you love."

Regina jerked away from Amar. He grabbed her again. He stuck his finger under her chin pulling her up to look at him. "I know what you have done in the past. However, your foolishness has only helped him."

Regina smacked at Amar's chest. "NO!"

"Yes." Amar laughed again as he pushed the girl to the ground. "You tried to seduce my son to make you his so that you could kill him in spirit if not in body. That failed. Then you hypnotized those to kill the women you feared that Daniel would make his beloved immortal to stop his power. All to protect Tyler. Because you know that Tyler longs for power and it may get him killed by my son. The son that will be over you all!"

"NO. Please. NO!" Regina sobbed into her hands despite no water forming the tears. The sobs were still real only more heart wrenching do to the pain of no tears falling. "You made one that killed my Sarah. My and Tyler's child! Therefore, your legacy should die as well!"

"I created a boy that had too much lust for blood. He did kill your child. That is why the rules of not creating an immortal of a teen was brought to be. The lust of a teen will forever be too thirsty. That lust doesn't grow with the age of the immortal. Daniel is the exception. Daniel was changed naturally. It was his birthright. Christopher only stopped Daniel's natural change and sped it up a disastrous change at first. Daniel learned to control his blood lust. Christopher was the one that would've have died if he had continued to attack Daniel. The men did him a favor by taking his life that night. Daniel would have torn him from limb to limb once he changed. Daniel had to go through the blood lust to change. Christopher's attack did nothing but lessen Daniel's time to change." Amar watched as Regina remained on the cold floor. Her shoulders shook with both anger and sorrow. "Yet, you try to stop his natural progression by taking the lives of those he holds most dear. I will not let you take her life, Regina."

"You will have to kill me before I allow Lacey Porter to live." Regina breathed heavily. She feared him but she feared Daniel more. Something inside her told her that if Daniel took an immortal beloved, he would not be able to be stopped.

"No." Amar laughed as he leaned down to her. His breath hit her face as he spoke between gritted teeth. "I will kill Tyler Lewis if you kill Lacey Porter."


	23. Chapter 23

**Revelations Part II**

Lacey took in a shallow breath as she glanced at the gravestones in the Green Grove cemetery. She closed her eyes feeling the breeze of the night kiss her cheeks. The wind burnt slightly due to the chaffing of her cheeks. She had shed so many tears the night prior that her skin was slightly damaged.

She didn't know why she wanted to be in such a eerie place. Perhaps, it was to try to understand the mortality of herself or others compared to Danny.

"I'm glad you're here, Ms. Porter." A deep voice echoed behind her.

Lacey jumped startled. She started to run but found her body paralyzed with fright. She mustered up all the courage she could find when she saw the male figure approaching her. The male was in a long hooded cloak alerting Lacey that she was meeting another immortal. It wasn't every day that men wore cloaks in Green Grove.

"Do I know you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't fear me, child." Amar tried to sound less menacing than he was. "I need for you to go to Daniel. He needs you very much."

Lacey inhaled as she crossed her arms over her chest. The whole atmosphere seemed to drop at least 20 degrees. "I don't know..."

"You doubt his love for you." Amar smiled slightly as he thought of his son's love for the lovely girl. He stepped closer but still didn't allow Lacey to see his face. He knew he looked too much like Danny for that to happen. "Do not."

Lacey bit her bottom lip as she tried to calm her shaking body. "But he loved so many like me. How do I know Danny loves me and not some memory of the past?"

Amar chuckled at her insecurity. "My son has always only loved you, Laceana."

Lacey glanced up quickly. She exhaled causing a puff of air to form a cloud as it wafted in the air. "Your son?"

Amar pulled the hood from his head. He stepped into the moonlight revealing himself to her. Lacey gasped at the resemblance he had to Danny.

"Yes. However, Daniel doesn't know this. It is a long story. However, know that his best interest is in my heart." Amar stated with certainty. "Daniel's best interest has always been the sole reason for my happiness. You, my dear, are his best interest."

Lacey licked her lips nervously. "I don't understand. Why do you call me Laceana?"

"Think, my dear. Think about your earliest thoughts. You are not a descendant of Laura or Kayliegh. They are descendants of you. You are the best of them. Each moment that brought them strength came from you. Each moment that caused them thoughts of Daniel came from you. They were drawn to Daniel because you were drawn to him first. Daniel was drawn to them because he fell in love with you first." Amar took her hand in his. He stared at her as he spoke. "Close your eyes and allow yourself to think of your earliest memory."

Lacey started to take her hand from his. However, she felt that he would not harm her. Perhaps she was being foolish. Perhaps it was the fact he looked so much like Danny.

"How do I know that you're not hypnotizing me?"

"I can't." Amar laughed. "You were born with the resistance to that power."

Lacey closed her eyes as she tried to think of a time of her youth.

_Her cheeks were squeezed together with anger by a woman's hands. _

_"Take the medicine, Laceana!" She stated angrily. "Or I shall kill your mother and brothers."_

_Lacey opened her mouth as the woman stuck a wooden spoon full of bitter tasting liquid in her mouth. She swallowed as tears streamed down her small cheeks. "Ms. Tara, the medicine hurts my stomach. It hurts my head as well."_

_"Do as I say." Tara Desai turned away from the child. "And your family will survive."_

_Lacey curled into the corner of her room in a fetal position. She rocked back and forth as tears moistened her face. She sang to herself. "Mama's baby. Mama's girl. Mama's baby. Mama's world."_

_"Laceana!" Lady Porter's voice echoed as she called her daughter's name. "Come, child. I want you to meet someone."_

_"Don't tell I was here." Tara stared down at the frightened child. "Do as you always do. No one must know about me or many will die."_

_Lacey shook her head in agreement as she stood up to run down the stairs. She bounded down the stairs hoping to get away from the strange female with an angry frown. Lacey stopped suddenly when she saw a beautiful little boy smiling at her._

_"This is Daniel Desai, Laceana." Her mother reached for Lacey's hand. However Lacey made her way past her mother. She felt drawn to the little boy._

_"Will you be my friend?"_

Lacey's eyes opened up suddenly. She swallowed as she looked around the graveyard. The man was gone. Lacey touched her chest due to her heart racing rapidly.

"Am I Laceana?"

Lacey ran from the graveyard to her house. She ran upstairs despite her mother's questioning of why she was upset. Throwing herself on the bed, Lacey pounded the pillows angrily. She was confused and frightened. She needed to think through all the cloudiness in her thoughts. She didn't want to see Danny, cloaked strangers, slutty vampires, or graveyards. Lacey wanted to be a teen girl with a normal gorgeous boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

Amar had left Regina laying on the cold floor sobbing without mortal tears before he had made his way to the cemetery. It wasn't his fault that the young man that he had bitten killed Sarah. That young immortal paid for his lust for blood with death. Amar killed him once he found out about Sarah.

He wanted Regina dead but knew that Tyler would try to kill Danny if he killed her. Amar knew if he killed Regina, a chain of vengeance would keep going as each immortal pitted themselves against Danny due to their allegiance to Tyler. They feared Danny therefore his death would mean more if Tyler was killed by Danny's hands. Amar would NOT allow his son to die. Danny would probably kill them before they had a chance anyway. However, Amar knew that Danny didn't know his own strength yet as an immortal.

Amar hovered in a tree at the Desai home. He watched his son staring at a photo of Lacey and him at the dance before all the chaos. He remembered feeling as Danny felt with being in love. He too had fallen for a human, who he chose not to make his immortal beloved.

_Being a born vampire, Amar was not really permitted to make love to a mortal without taking of her blood . However, he fell deeply in love with a female of his village named Katerina Kenthrow. Amar was to marry his betrothed of the immortals. Before he did, he chose to make love to his mortal lover one last time. During that time together, he planted his seed in a human. During that moment, he had created a forbidden child. This child was a link to both mortal and immortal._

_Amar knew what he was as did Katrina Kenthrow. Yet, they still chose to make love one last time before his last day of being a single man. Thus, Daniel was conceived to a female mortal and a centuries old immortal. Daniel was to be the first of his kind. A product of a forbidden love was to be born. It was a mystery of how Daniel was conceived. It was considered impossible. It never happened before nor had it after._

_A born immortal had the ability to procreate even when other immortals did not. However, the born immortals only created a child with other born immortals. The born immortals were becoming scarce. Female born immortals were very rare. Most born immortals were male. However, even those born immortals were not being born for the past few centuries._

_Amar hid his lover away from others as her womb swelled with child. He fed off of many humans to keep alive. Yet, he had no way to keep his lover alive. If he changed her, she would die and the baby would as well. After all, the child was human in her womb. The child would only become an immortal later in life if he was like his father. If Amar's and Katrina's child were to become immortal, it would not be known until the babe's eighteenth year. Christopher's attack made Daniel's passage into immortality come quicker than it should have. Yet caused him to have a thirst for blood more than if he had waited to be changed at his due age of eighteen._

_The day his son was born was both the most joyful day and the most sorrowful. That day when Daniel took his first breath, Katrina Kenthrow took her last. Legends had spoken of the destroyer of immortals would be both human and immortal. It was a tale that many scoffed at. After all, it was unheard of happening. No one knew if it was a rumor told to keep immortals and mortal separate or if it was true. However, Amar knew that his son would be put to death by the immortals if he was ever found out about._

_Amar had to protect his son from his forbidden birth. He made a decision to live without his child for his child's safety. He took his child to Katrina Kenthrow's older sister, Victoria. Victoria was married to his own descendant, Rajesh Desai._

_"Please take him as your own, Rajesh." Amar begged. " I am unable to keep him."_

_"Where is my sister?" Victoria asked as she watched Amar hand his son to Rajesh._

_"She died in childbirth." Amar hid his immortal life from them. He was fearful that if Rajesh or Victoria knew of his child's heritage, they would not keep him._

_Rajesh handed the baby over to his wife. He looked at Amar questioningly. He saw that Amar was heartbroken to be giving up his son._

_"He is beautiful, Amar." Victoria held the babe close to her chest. "Rajesh, he is part of your family and my sister. We have a part of Katrina in him."_

_Rajesh stooped down beside his wife. "We will raise him. I have only one request."_

_"What is that?" Amar raked his hand through his thick black hair._

_"You allow me to be his father. You must stay out of his life. There are rumors of our family, Amar. Strange rumors; I find troubling. Perhaps, they are not true. Stories, as such, rarely are. But our family is odd none the less." Rajesh raked his finger over the babe's cheek. "Katrina wasn't permitted to see you. She disobeyed. She is dead due to her disobedience."_

_"I will stay my distance from him." Amar swallowed. "I ask you call him Daniel Vikram for me. Katrina wanted her son to be named Daniel and I wanted Vikram. I ask that you treat him and love him as your own child."_

_"We shall." Rajesh shook Amar's hand. "He will be our son as is John."_

_Amar sighed as he stooped to kiss his son's forehead. "Be safe my son. I love you. I leave you with good people."_

_Victoria held the babe tight to her bosom. "I promise that he will be loved."_

_"He is to be betrothed to the Porter's first born daughter. They do not know why but I told them that Victoria and Rajesh's son should be their first daughter's betrothed." Amar smiled as he studied his son. "It is imperative that he marries into that family. It is a good bloodline."_

_Victoria frowned as she stared over at Rajesh. She then whispered softly. "Amar, they are in a class above ours. We have nothing to offer them. Why would they agree to this?"_

_Amar smirked as he stood up from kissing his babe's forehead once more. "I have a way of convincing them."_

_Amar left with those last words. He knew that the bloodline of the Porter's was a pure bloodline of witches. If Daniel were to marry into this family, he'd have wife that lived an eternity as he would even without his blood thirst keeping them alive. He would make her his beloved immortal . Together, the couple would rule the underworld._


	24. Chapter 24

**We Are Different**

Lacey walked into the classroom cautiously. She hadn't seen Danny since the revelation on the dance night. She had called Mrs. Hillman to inform her she wasn't feeling well. It was a good thing that they had raised enough money to get a clean up crew for the dance.

They had a small vacation after the dance due some flooded roads. The school was shut down for a week. Most students and teachers celebrated. Lacey did as well. One week without seeing Danny was needed for her to collect her thoughts.

Lacey sat in her normal chair. She bit her lip wondering where Danny was. Phoebe was followed in by Jo and Rico. Jo and Rico were holding hands. Lacey had received a long detailed phone call from Jo explaining they were a couple. Lacey wondered how Jo could be so close to someone so quickly. Rico and Jo had already had sex. Anyone could guess that by the way Rico smiled at Jo. Lacey didn't look bad at Jo for her values. Lacey was just different with her own values for her own body.

Those thoughts brought her back to Danny. She wanted him in every way if things were normal. Lacey admitted to herself that if she and Danny were normal seventeen year old people, she would've already made that step into intimacy. But there was nothing normal about them. They were different.

"How's Danny?" Jo slid into the seat next to Lacey. That was usually Danny's seat.

"What?" Lacey took a deep breath.

"Mom got a call from Karen Desai. Danny isn't feeling too well. He's really sick again. He may not return to school." Jo breathed out in one long breath. "I thought you'd know."

"Oh. Well, Danny and I kind of got into a fuss the night of the dance. I haven't spoken to him since." Lacey admitted. "I didn't know he was sick."

Which to Lacey meant on of two things. One, Danny was done with pretending to be a teenager. Or two, Danny hadn't partaken of blood and was really sick.

Lacey swallowed uneasily as she opened her notebook to get ready to take notes. Mrs. Hillman walked in to the class. Her eyes had red rims around them as if she had been crying.

"Students, I know this is a small town. That means we all get close to one another. I admit that I am very close to my students." She took a deep breath. "It has been informed to the staff by Danny Desai's mother that Danny has taken a turn for the worse with his ailment." Mrs. Hillman glanced at Lacey. "Mrs. Desai said Danny may not make it through the week."

At those words, Lacey jumped out of her seat. She didn't think twice before she darted out of the class. Her legs didn't seem fast enough to make it to the Desai home. Was Danny really dying? Or was he deciding to go from Green Grove and be yet another persona?

"Mrs. Desai!" Lacey pounded on the door. "Mrs. Desai!"

Karen opened the door peering at Lacey. "You came."

"Is he..." Lacey tried to catch her breath.

"Convince Danny to eat, Lacey." Karen pulled the girl into the room. "I don't know how long he's been without nourishment. But he has bypassed his..." Karen paused as she took in air. "..his monstrous state. He locked himself in the attic and hasn't been seen. I heard his screaming in pain. Finally, Danny was weak enough for me to get in there. He's not doing well, Lacey. Not well at all."

"I need to see him." Lacey pleaded. "I need to explain."

"Of course." Karen led Lacey up the stairs. She unlocked the attic door without announcing their presence. She pointed to a small bed in the corner. Danny lay curled up in it. "He's over there."

Lacey nodded as she walked in to the room. Candles were lit throughout. No natural light or modern day lighting was used. "Danny..."

"He's weak." Cole stepped out of the shadows. "Very weak."

"Mr. Farrell?" Lacey questioned. Then she held up her hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"I'm a friend." Cole laughed as he stepped up. "Call me Cole."

Lacey sighed out. "I see." She remembered his name from their story. She bit her lip before touching Danny's shoulder. She ran her hand along his back to get his attention. "Danny, what have you done to yourself?"

Danny rolled over to look at Lacey. His eyes had lost their glow. His skin was an ashen color. "I'm trying, Lace." His voice came out low and weak. "For you, I want to be normal. I don't want to be hidden in the darkness. For you. Maybe if I am mortal, you could love me easier."

Lacey ran her finger over Danny's face slowing tracing his sunk in cheeks. At that moment, her heart outweighed her mind. To lose Danny was not an option. "Silly vampire, don't harm yourself."

Danny half smiled. "It's okay." He breathed out. "None know what I am. Perhaps, if I do without the blood of a mortal.."

"You'll die." Karen walked in. She laid Danny clean clothes at the bottom of the old cot. "Cole, help him to New York. Danny needs to feed. Lacey will be here when he returns."

"Mother." Danny sat up slumping. "I can do this."

"Nonsense." Karen glanced at Lacey. "Tell him..."

"Feed, Danny." Lacey took in a deep breath as she spoke. "I'll be here waiting."

Was she really giving him permission to murder?

Cole grabbed Danny up under his armpits. "Now let's go find some lowlife that needs stopped."

They seemed to disappear with Cole's quickness. Lacey looked up at Karen. Karen smiled as she stepped towards Lacey.

"They think I'm mad." Karen stated as she sat beside Lacey. "I'm not mad. I know what my son is. I know how old my son is. I know how much you mean to him."

"I don't understand." Lacey glanced at her hands. She hadn't realized she had being wringing them nervously.

"Now is not the time." Karen stood up. "If you're going to be waiting on Danny, you need to help me prepare for when he gets home."

Lacey did help Karen. However, she wasn't ready for the experience she was about to see. When Danny came in, he was strong again. Yet, he was covered in blood. Even his tendrils of hair were sticking together due to thickness of blood. He peered at her with his glowing brown eyes. Those eyes begged for her to understand what he was, who he was.

Lacey stayed in silence as Karen busied gathering Danny's clothing to wash from the blood. She glanced at Lacey. "He's weak because of the sun and the exertion in his feeding. Help him."

With those words, Karen left the two alone. Lacey took Danny's hands, which were stained with blood, and led him to his bedroom. Lacey realized she had never really been in his bedroom before. She half chuckled thinking about him sleeping in a normal bed.

Danny's eyebrows raised. "We don't sleep in coffins. That is just a made up part of the myth. It makes us creepier."

Lacey turned to look at him. "I'll make your bed. Go get in the shower."

He nodded as he made his way to the bathroom hooked to his bedroom. He stumbled slightly causing Lacey to run to him. She placed his arm over her shoulder and led him to the shower. She helped him remove his blood stained clothing without looking at his body. Her eyes stayed connected to his eyes. The removing of clothes continued as Lacey continued to try her best not to look at Danny's body. Soon, he was stepping into the shower with the aide of Lacey.

Puddles of water mixed with blood pooled around his feet. Lacey watched the water go down the drain in a swirling pattern. She glanced up at his body not meaning to gawk at him. But he was beautiful in his entirety. Lacey took a deep breath before she poured shampoo on her hands. Water cascaded from the shower onto the floor in his bathroom due to Lacey standing outside the shower.

"You could join me in here." Danny smirked as his strength began to come back. "It would be a lot more interesting. That way I can look at your body as you've been checking out mine." Danny leaned over to whisper in her ear. "But I won't be sneaky about it."

Lacey smacked the shampoo in Danny's hair. She resisted the urge to run her fingers over his dark locks. "Wash yourself, Immortal."

She teased before she walked away to make the bed. She heard Danny chuckle as she left.

Danny made his way from the shower to see Lacey standing by his bed in one of his shirts. She glanced at him.

"I got a little wet." Lacey pulled at his shirt, which she was wearing. She glanced up at Danny. His beauty made her take a sharp intake of air. An overwhelming feeling of needing him encompassed her. He was her Danny.

"Danny, can you hold me?"

* * *

Danny held Lacey as she had asked earlier that night. She had fallen to sleep due to exhaustion. He watched her sleep as his memories of all the other females, who he had not only bedded but tasted, played in his mind. Not one of them compared to how he felt about Lacey. The looks of her ancestors matched her in an eerie way. However, even those females didn't have the inward beauty that Lacey possessed. Danny could feel the kindness and gentleness of Lacey's soul. He didn't deserve such a wonderful female to care for him as Lacey did. However, he was drawn to her and her heart. He was in love.

He raked his finger across her softness of her skin eliciting a deep routed desire in him. He watched her chest rise and fall in breathing. It was such a new feeling of being in love. Lacey made him want to be human more than he ever had wanted it.

Lacey's eyes fluttered open. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked before slowly sitting up from her position of lying onDanny's lap.

"For a while." Danny answered. He immediately missed the feeling of Lacey's head lying in his lap. "You had a really rough night."

"It isn't every day that you face the man you love is a vampire." Lacey's eyes widened at her admittance. "I mean…"

"I love you too." Danny ran his finger over Lacey's hand. "But you know that already. Don't you?"

Lacey nodded her head as she stared at him. His eyes were sparkling against the darkened sky. "I'm afraid of you still."

"I know." Danny sighed out lowly. "It is obvious that you look at me differently now."

Lacey smiled slightly as she stared at him. "I'm not a fool, Danny. I know you have to kill to survive."

Danny exhaled deeply as his hands clasped in his lap. "True. However, I'd never harm you."

Lacey moved her head to be on Danny's shoulder. "Yet. You crave me."

Danny chuckled mischievously. "In more ways than one it seems."

Lacey's cheeks flashed a crimson red as she realized the implications of Danny's words. Danny loved the red hue of her cheeks against her dark skin tone.

She bit her lip. "Honestly, I crave a kiss about now."

Danny pulled Laceys face up by the chin. His lips met hers in a kiss of need. He needed to feel accepted by her. He needed to know that they were okay despite the fact of what he was. The kiss was telling a story of that acceptance.

His tongue begged for entrance in Lacey's mouth. She never hesitated when her mouth opened slightly to allow his quest. Her breath came out with her sigh of lust. Danny could feel himself becoming overwhelmed by the playing of her tongue against his.

He growled.

Lacey immediately pulled from the kiss. She stared into his eyes as their sheen became more luminescent. The green was so intense that Lacey's breath harnessed in her lungs. He moved her body to straddle in Danny's lap.

"Lacey, I want you so much." Danny whispered huskily before leaning to lick Lacey's neck.

He felt her shiver as he kissed her neck. He closed his eyes knowing that the shiver was not only desire but fear. She feared he'd do more than kiss her. She feared he'd taste of her blood.

Unfortunately, Danny feared the same. As his tongue savored the delicate skin of Lacey's neck, the distinct smell of Lacey's blood tickled Danny's nostrils. He could feel his longing for her increase as his tongue ran along her skin.

His heart pounded harshly against his chest. Each thud alerted Danny that he not only desired Lacey sexually but he desired to taste of her. His body craved the taste of her blood.

The pumping of her heart beat in his ears. He could also hear the way Lacey's blood ran through her veins and arteries. Once again…

He growled.

Lacey moved her body into a thrust in Danny's lap. His body in turn thrust upward into the core of Lacey's. She moaned illicitly. Her fingers twisted into Danny's hair as her slow thrusting continued. Danny matched Lacey's movements with his own.

He had sexual encounters with many females with his many years on this earth. That fact didn't make the hunger for Lacey lessen nor did that fact compare to the overwhelming want for her.

Danny had killed more females than he had actually made love to as of late. Yes, females could be as evil as males. Danny wasn't one to care when he was in need of feeding. If a female was doing an injustice, she'd die as easily as a man.

There was a definite difference between feeding from a female than tasting of her in a sexual manner as a vampire. Danny hadn't really craved that sexual intimacy for years. Now he was craving that intimacy full force.

The smell of Lacey's blood was more overpowering than any time in his past. He had brought many females pleasure. Yet, he never craved a female so intensely in this sexual manner. He knew that he could bring Lancey a pleasure that she had never known. Her first time at making love could also be a time he took of her blood as well as her body. The pain that a virgin felt during a regular sexual encounter would be nonexistent when it came to Danny taking her. Lacey would only feel the pleasure of her senses peaking to a height of euphoria.

Danny could definitely make that happen. But he wouldn't cross that line until he knew that Lacey was ready to cross it. As of this moment, she wasn't ready to explore the life of living an eternity as a female that lived only because she would taste of her male partner after his killing spree.

Lacey could feel Danny's hesitancy as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Don't you want me?" She whispered breathily.

Danny's eyes were closed as he answered her. "I want you so very much. I've said that."

"But you are pulling away from me?" Lacey continued whisper as her hands released Danny's hair. Then she moved her hands to Danny's chest.

"Lacey, I want you." Danny's eyes opened revealing a glowing light that emitted from them.

Her hands began to shake as she ran her fingers over his chest. She knew exactly what he meant when saying the words. It enticed her to a point of wanting nothing more than to be tasted by him.

"Take me." Lacey whispered seductively. "Taste me if you must."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Don't you see, Lacey? I have the power to seduce through my eyes. You are only another victim to my powers. I want more than that with you...with us."

Lacey watched curiously as Danny closed his eyes again hiding their glow from her. Lacey leaned to kiss Danny's eyelids one at a time. She pulled back stating profoundly.

" I am immune to your powers of seduction. You seduce me because I want you. There is more to us, Danny. Much more." Lacey leaned to close the gap between them. Her lips teased his as she whispered. "We are different."


	25. Chapter 25

**Breathe**

The heated kiss was interrupted by a loud scream from down stairs. Lacey jumped from Danny's lap. She followed him as he ran downstairs. They both looked shocked at the scene.

"Oh my gawd!" Lacey stated in a shaky utterance.

Danny stooped down beside his mother. "Who did this?"

"I don't know. There were five of them in brown cloaks." Karen ran her hand over Vikram's face. He was breathing despite the gaping hole in his chest. "He's been stabbed, Danny. I found him like this. There is a dagger laying over there."

Danny glanced at Lacey. "You both stay here." He raked his hand through his hair. "Lace, call an ambulance. There is nothing you can do for him now."

Karen buried her head in the crook of Vikram's shoulder. "Why?"

"I'm sure it was an immortal after me. They stabbed him not wanting to make him immortal or feast from him. It was an insult. But I know that dagger." Danny closed his eyes trying not to feel the pain of his adopted father's predicament. The dagger was an old antique that hung in the Immortal's secret meeting place. The same place that Danny went to when first becoming an immortal."Turn on every light in this house. Lights make the other immortals weak. Open every shade and drape when morning comes. Stay in the light at all times."

Lacey grabbed Danny by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"To kill the immortals that did this." Danny answered honestly.

"But they may kill you first." Lacey held tightly to Danny's arm. "Whoever did this is trying to lure you to them, Danny. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Danny raked his finger over Lacey's cheek. "But I have to do this. He is my father."

With those words, Danny left to seek revenge for Vikram's assault.

The police showed up shortly. The scene of the crime was labeled. Vikram didn't make it to the hospital before he took his last breath of life. The buzz around town was that the homicide of Vikram Desai was due to a burglary gone wrong. Danny was thought to be still on the brink of death due to his sickness.

Once Vikram's body was hauled away to the morgue for autopsy, Karen and Lacey went back to the Desai house. They sat around the table shrouded in silence. Neither speaking as they worried about where Danny was.

Cole and Tyler came by during Danny's departure. They told Karen of Danny's vengeance on the immortals. They told that he would surely die if he continued his killing spree. There were many immortals after him now. He was a threat to them. Vikram's death had been to bring Danny to them for his own death. He instead killed the immortals responsible. They warned Karen that Danny would probably not come back alive.

Five days passed as Lacey stayed with Karen keeping vigil for Danny's return. Judy Porter allowed Lacey to stay thinking she was being there for Karen during Vikram's death. The funeral came and went. Nights turned to days. Hours passed with no sign of Danny.

Then as if he had never left, Danny stood in the foyer. His clothes changed into black jeans, black shirt, and a black cloak. Blood soaked clothing clung to him. His clothes looked torn in places like he had been in the losing end of many fights. However, Lacey and Karen could tell by the glean in Danny's eyes, he had killed many immortal in his wrath.

Karen forced a smile as she walked away to leave her son alone with the woman he loved. Lacey bit her lip before running to Danny. She threw herself into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up.

Lacey couldn't breathe. Her breath was literally knocked from her body. She felt numb and warm…and alive all in one amalgamation of emotion. Lacey held on tightly. Her forehead pressed against his with no gap at all. She wanted to melt into him. To feel him with her…to be as close as two beings could possibly be. She cried..she gulped…she lived.

They stood there. Danny holding her in a tight embrace. He was afraid to let her go. She feared his release of her. Was it a dream? Was Danny alive? Holding her?

Finally, Danny lowered her from dangling above the ground. He stared with moist eyes. Love consumed their inner cores. Lacey took his hand and led Danny up the stairs. What was so flirtatious and frivolous earlier in their relationship, was now serious.

Lacey wanted to ask how he survived? But she didn't care. Danny was alive. That was enough. She didn't need more. Silence was sought for.

Lacey pushed Danny down backwards against the bed. The bend of his knees hit making him sit. Lacey walked out of the room only to return quickly with a basin of water and a soft wash cloth. She pushed off Danny's blood soaked and tattered cloak. She tossed it backwards under the window. She then pulled off his shirt slowly. Danny grabbed his side. Lacey understood. He didn't want her to see a scar that had not healed yet.

Lacey took a deep breath. She then turned to him touching his cheek with the stroke of her gentle finger. He was alive. Lacey swallowed as tears began to cascade down her face. Her Danny was alive.

Lacey dipped the cloth in the water. She then pressed it gently against Danny's face. Washing away the dirt and the blood, she stroked gently afraid she'd hurt him. He had to feel battered and beaten inside.

Danny swallowed as Lacey gently cleansed his face. Removing the remnants of his killing spree. She had no idea that along with those remnants slowly Danny's security was being washed away as well. He was beginning to doubt himself once again.

Lacey first cried tears almost silently. Then she shuddered as she washed down his neck then to his chest. Desire…doubt….hit them both for different reasons.

Lacey's tears grew stronger when she scraped her nails over Danny's bloody chest. There was some deep scratch wounds there. Danny winced. Lacey thought of pain of her touch due to the scratches. However, Danny knew it was of the healing of his broken skin being touched making the pain.

Danny's happiness was fading away as he thought of Vikram's death and Lacey not accepting him . Lacey thought hers was just beginning. She smiled through her stream of tears. She then pulled Danny up to follow her. Too much dirt and blood remained on him. Washing him like this wasn't working.

Lacey didn't care that Karen was down stairs. All she cared about was taking care of the man she loved.

Karen glanced up stairs when he heard the shower start. Karen's eyes moistened with tears wondering what was next for her son.

Karen closed her eyes at seeing her husband in her own thoughts. She knew Danny wouldn't chance hurting Lacey. She knew he tried so many times to be human. Thus, experience human needs.

Lacey pushed Danny's hair from his forehead. She undid her blouse.

"Lacey" Danny whispered.

"Shhh." Lacey lay the tip of her finger on Danny's lips. "Trust me." She just wanted the silence. The sound of the moment to wash over her.

That is all she really wanted from him was trust. Danny did trust her. He trusted her more than any one he knew. It was himself he didn't trust. Himself and others…if they knew how much he loved her. He also had doubts in himself. How could someone so perfect accept him, when he didn't even accept himself?

The spray of the water hit Danny's skin. Lacey stepped in behind him. Danny's eyes clinched shut. He knew her beauty would be too intense. If he had saw that beauty, touched and tasted her skin, he would lose all sense of what it was to be in control.

"I can't. I don't want to. You drive me crazy." Danny nuzzled into Lacey's neck then pulled her close again. "Plllllleeeeassse." He begged as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Mmmmm." Lacey felt her knees buckle.

Danny's hands were now exploring her body. Danny was adamant about getting Lacey in his bed. It had been a fantasy for so long. He wanted to just ravish her.

Danny captured her lips crushing her against the tile wall of the shower. Their nude bodies pressed against one another. Lacey's legs squeezed tightly around him. His arousal pressed against her thigh. Lacey couldn't help but to breathe heavily.

Lacey couldn't help but to swallow at his body. It was perfect. He had little nicks and scrapes from the fighting of the past few days. It only added to his manliness knowing he sought revenge for his Vikram's death.

"I will lose control with you." Danny grunted in Lacey's ear.

He closed his eyes as he felt Lacey lather up his hair. He could feel her hands lathering soap down his back. He was afraid. The fear causing him not to react as he wanted. Lacey turned him. She saw his eyes continued to clamp shut. She just continued to wash his body.

Tears fell down both their cheeks. Hers because of joy he was alive. His because he was alive…but not joy.

Lacey leaned up as she pulled Danny down. She kissed each of his eyelids.

Danny grabbed her and held her body to his. Wet naked bodies clinging together in desperation. Danny buried his head in Lacey's hair. He cried. She cried.

Lacey felt his body change. His desire growing. She kissed his neck. She tasted his lips. The kiss lasted long. It was hot and filled with passion, need, and desire.

Once again, Danny pushed Lacey against the tile walls. He forced his eyes open to see her…all of her.

His heart beat quickened. His body quivered with craving. He pressed her against the wall more vivaciously . He pushed his body against hers. Lacey instinctively wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

Danny repeated his earlier warning. "I can't control my craving for you, Lacey."

Pushing back the wet her from Danny's face, Lacey seductively whispered. "Then don't."

Danny opened his mouth over Lacey's neck. He bit down slowly allowing his fangs to sink into her delicate skin. Lacey rolled her neck back as Danny took of her blood. It wasn't painful at all. It was seductive and salacious. Lacey moaned out in pleasure of Danny's bite. She could feel things so vividly. Every sense in her peaked as Danny sucked her blood.

Danny had never felt a quenching being satisfied as he did when partaking of Lacey's blood. He felt a cleansing cascade over his body in heated waves of pleasure. He couldn't get enough of her yet she satisfied him completely. Never would he want to taste another female after the sweet taste of Lacey.

When he finally stopped his taking of her blood, he swallowed then grunted in her ear. "Taste me, Lace."

"I don't know how." Lacey whispered back feeling overwhelmed by the raw emotions coursing through her.

"Just try." Danny begged as he pushed her tighter against the tile of the shower wall. "Please. I beg of you, Lacey. Be mine for an eternity. I need you to partake of me. Please."

Lacey moved her mouth to Danny's neck. She opened her mouth taking in his skin first with a sucking motion. Then she felt her fangs begin to grow inside her mouth. Then Lacey bit down into Danny passing his skin to his artery. The action jolted them both unexpectedly. Their worlds intermingled as the memories of the past bombarded their minds.

Lacey was there each time Laura, Kayleigh, and the others she thought were ancestors were with Danny. However, those were her memories. They were each her. Each female was building a past with Danny because Lacey was who was destined for him. She was Danny's beloved immortal.

Danny picked Lacey up and carried her to his bed. He lay her down before climbing on top of her. They kissed as emotions hit them so strongly that both shivered. He readied himself and melted slowly into her. He started to thrust against her. A satisfied moan escaped Lacey's throat.

He had taken Lacey after enjoying touching and tasting every part of her body. Lacey buried her head in the crook of Danny's neck and shoulder to muffle her moaning. Danny, on the other hand, practically growled with uncontrolled abandon. The headboard hit the wall with every move.

Danny stopped suddenly confusing Lacey. Lacey laid there. She stared up at him. She watched perplexed.

Danny shook his head again and again. "I'm so sorry. I should not have..."

Lacey leaned up to him. "It is who I am destined to be, Danny."

Danny looked up. He saw. He knew. She loved him. Lacey loved him. They continued their lovemaking until both were satiated. Then Lacey placed on Danny's shirt that hung on the doorknob. His shirt that always offered her warmth. She pulled back the covers and pushed Danny to lay.

Lacey caressed his cheek. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why he waited more than one lifetime to make her his beloved. So she remained silent.

Lacey needed to hold him. They needed to sleep in each other's arms.

They did. They slept in each other's arms. Lacey lay her cheek against his chest. A smile crept across her face. Danny glanced down. He pushed the wet tendrils of her hair from her face. He wanted to stare at the face of the woman he loved.

Through the thickness of silence Lacey could hear his heartbeat. She sighed contentedly as her heart raced with the fact that she was Danny's for an eternity.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: A New Dawn**

Danny rolled over to notice the place where Lacey had been sleeping was empty. He raked back his hair before sitting up. He noticed Lacey standing by the window in his shirt. A smile displayed on his face as he watched his lover. But panic hit when he noticed Lacey grab at the drapes preparing to open them.

"NO, LACEY!" He jumped from the bed as Lacey pulled back the drapes quickly.

Lacey held her hand in front of her eyes due to the sunlight hurting her irises. Danny was by her side in seconds ready to pull her away from the sunlight. Thus, pull her away from being seared to death.

Instead, Danny stood there staring at his lover. She wasn't burning yet her eyes ached. Lacey's lips curled into a smile.

"Now, I know why you wear sunglasses." Lacey turned to walk to the bathroom. "That is intense."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck with a smirk. It seemed as if Lacey taking from his blood, rather than the normal immortal, made her able to withstand sunlight as well. However, when Danny went to pull the drapes back shut, he noticed that he didn't ache in the sun. His eyes didn't burn nor did he feel weak. If anything, Danny felt stronger than he ever did even before his transformation into immortality.

Lacey had to hurry home before her mother noticed her gone. She needed to go to school as she has missed more than her fair share of days while Danny was gone. She took a quick shower and dressed. The sun was very hot on her skin and her eyes burned. Therefore, she placed on a pair of sunglasses and made sure to wear a long sleeve sweater as well as a pair of black leggings and knee high boots. Luckily, the weather called for such attire sans the sunglasses.

Danny sauntered in class for the first time without sunglasses. Mrs. Hillman was more than happy to see that Danny was no longer as sick as they all feared.

"Danny, you look wonderful." Mrs. Hillman smiled broadly. She noted his skin was darker as well as his state of being overall seemed less tired. "What happened to make this miraculous change in your health?"

Danny smirked as he leaned in close to Mrs. Hillman. He seductively stated. "I finally got the right medicine."

Mrs. Hillman blushed despite the fact the boy was supposed to be only seventeen. She wondered if she was having change of life hot flashes. Because she definitely felt flush at Danny's close proximity towards her.

"I'm sorry about your father." Mrs. Hillman pulled back from Danny. She stammered on her words. "He was a great man."

"Thank you." Danny straightened up as he thought of Vikram. "He was."

Danny made his way to his usual seat. He patiently waited on Lacey. Jo, Rico and Phoebe were the next to arrive followed by Sarita, Scott, and Archie. They took their usual seats near Danny. When Lacey entered all eyes were on her. She was barely moving as she made her way to sit beside Danny. She moaned as she sat down.

Archie glanced at Sarita, who shrugged at Lacey wearing sunglasses. Sarita whispered questioningly. "Hangover?"

Lacey groaned. "I feel awful. My whole body hurts."

Danny chuckled as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "I think you may have drank too much."

Lacey's eyes widened as he leaned in to her. The smell of Danny's blood teased her nostrils with an enticing aroma. Lacey practically growled as she bit her lip. Then she nipped at Danny's neck quickly. Danny jerked back as he stared at Lacey. He wanted to laugh at the lust that sparkled in her eyes. She licked her lips seductively.

"Danny, I want you so bad." Lacey stated in a seductive whisper.

Jo giggled before stating in a sarcastic tone. "Tell us how you really feel, Lacey Porter."

Sarita added with a scowl. "Sounds like the virgin princess may be just princess now."

Archie frowned as he glanced to Lacey awaiting her denial. But her next actions told him that Sarita was correct in her assumption.

Lacey pressed her hand over her mouth at the blurting out of her words. But she meant it. The craving for Danny was causing her to throb in places that weren't supposed to be throbbing considering where they were. Lacey breathed out as thoughts of Danny's nude body flashed through her head. Every detail of their lovemaking haunted her in a sweet tease of the previous night.

She crossed her legs as she tried to think of anything but Danny Desai in all his glory. Lacey tried to think of anything but the taste of Danny's blood and his body glistening with sweat. She breathed out as she tried desperately to allow images of rainbows, butterflies, unicorns and little ponies dance in her head. However, her images changed to naked Danny riding a unicorn which was chased by a group of little ponies. Butterflies flitted around Danny as the unicorn took him across a rainbow.

"Oh my GAWD, Danny." Lacey clutched the corner of her desk. "I need you."

Danny's eyebrow shot up as he stared at his girlfriend. "Lace..."

"NOW!" Lacey grabbed at Danny's collar.

The whole class including Mrs. Hillman stared at Lacey's strange action. Danny stood up slowly realizing that Lacey didn't know how to control her craving for him. He took Lacey's hand as he walked to the front of the class. Lacey clung to him tightly but tried to maintain her aching for him.

Danny didn't waste anytime with subtleties. He hypnotized Mrs. Hillman with his monotone voice. He was desperate to get Lacey out of there and didn't want to spend any second wasting time.

"Lacey and I are going to leave your class. You will have no objections."

"Okay." Mrs. Hillman ran her hands over her arms feeling a chill like never before.

She stepped back feeling a sudden fear of Danny as well. She gulped as she watched Danny drag Lacey out of class. Mrs. Hillman plopped to her seat staring out at the class. She never spoke. The class sat there staring as well. All wondered what was going on with Danny and Lacey. All felt a sudden overwhelming fear of Danny Desai.

Scott looked at Archie as they thought of the nightmare in the cemetery. The felt the same fear grip them as that night.

Jo twisted her hair around her finger as she glanced around. She seemed to be the only one not effected by Danny's power.

Rico slumped down in his seat. He watched the room curiously as he slid further down. He had read in his great grandfather's notes of such a coldness as what the room became. He had read the reactions to the hypnotizing effects of a vampire. Rico took a deep breath as he though of how Danny's words caused an unknown fear to practically paralyze Mrs. Hillman. That couple with how Lacey was desperately clinging to Danny allowed Rico to come up with one conclusion that he'd have to investigate.

Rico leaned over. He pulled a piece of jewelry from his back pack. "Jo, take this."

Jo frowned as she took the strange looking amulet from Rico. "What is this?"

"Protection."


	27. Chapter 27

"You have failed us, Tara." Damien pushed back his reddish brown hair.

His ashen skin was paler than that of a living human. He had long studied up on the legends that plagued his kind. He knew what Daniel Vikram Desai meant to the immortals such as he. Thus his reason for making Amar Desai's sister the beloved immortal she was. Damien knew she belonged to him from the day he seduced her into his bed and took of his blood. Tara belonged to him. That was the main reason that Damien made her his beloved immortal. She could be near the Desais without suspicions being roused. However, it was Amar that they all had feared. They were deceived by this silly notion. For Amar was nothing compared to what Danny was. Danny was a mix of mortal and immortal. He was a threat to all who knew him to be even if Danny Desai didn't know it.

Tara pushed back her long dark hair. "I killed Laceana. How was I to know that her mother and mother's mother practiced witch craft? I never expected the child to be reborn."

"She was not only reborn, Tara!" Damien slammed his fist against the hard wood of the desk. "Laceana was evolved to be the perfect mate for Daniel! She is now his greatest strength!"

"As well as his greatest weakness." Tara reminded him. "I'll kill her like I did Laceana. Only with my bare hands this time rather than poison."

"Perhaps with a rope?" Damien smirked as he watched Tara rub her neck subconsciously. "Daniel really did a job on you, my dear. Who knew an eleven year old boy could murder his aunt in cold blood?"

Tara snapped her head around to glare at Damien. "I survived!"

"Due to my bite." Damien threw his head back as he chortled. "That boy meant you to die."

"He knew of what I did to his Laceana." Tara once again rubbed her neck.

She could still feel the rope tightening around her throat as Daniel tried to stop her from finishing off Laceana. However, it was too late. Laceana had already ingested too much of the poisons that Tara had given her over the years. Laceana small body could take no more. That was Daniel's first kill. No one knew of what he did for Laceana except Tara and Damien. Danny never spoke of it despite the many he killed in his blood thirst.

Damien threw his hand up in the air. "He will protect Lacey even more. What was strong love as children has now became stronger due to being lovers. You only prolonged Daniel's rise to power. You did not deter it."

* * *

Lacey pushed Danny harshly against the locker. Her lips connected to his in a hurried and heated kiss. Danny fought the urge to to take Lacey then and there. However, he knew her lust was driven due to her recent change. He had never felt this much want himself. Danny wondered if it was due to drinking from her as she drank from him.

"I want you." Lacey growled in Danny's ear as she licked his ear lobe. "Soooooo much."

Danny swallowed as he felt his craving for Lacey building. "We need to go..."

Before Danny could finish his sentence, Lacey had pushed him into the nearby audio/video supply closet. His clothes were torn from his body by the teen girl. Lacey stepped back as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh, Danny." She clasped her hands over her face. "I'm like a pack of wild wolves. I am so ashamed."

Danny could hear Lacey's sobs despite her hands over her face. He smiled as he took her hands from her face. "You should have seen me with my first taste of blood."

Lacey shook her head from side to side. "It isn't your blood I want."

"Oh." Danny said in surprise. He smirked. "Well, in that case."

He stepped forward grabbing Lacey by her backside. He hoisted her up against him. Danny licked his lips before crashing them harshly against hers. Soon, the couple held on tightly to each other as they reveled in their new found relationship. Bodies collided, hearts raced, and emotions abounded as they made their quick rendezvous last much longer than planned. Surprisingly, neither took of each other's blood as Danny thought they would. Their craving for one another was much more of the mortal persuasion.

The couple walked out of the supply closet after skipping both Mrs. Hillman's class and the class after. If they were written up, Danny explained to Lacey that he would simply get them out of the predicament with some powers of persuasion. They thought they were in the clear until Danny realized his shirt was torn to shreds due to Lacey overzealous actions.

Danny pulled his jacket tight around him as he made his way to Rico, who stood in front of the lockers. "Hey, do you have..."

Rico immediately held a crucifix up to Danny's face. "Be warned!"

Danny smirked as he took the crucifix from Rico's hand. He studied it then handed it back to Rico. "Nice piece of jewelry, Rico. But I really wanted to know if you may have an extra shirt I could borrow. I don't want to go home at the beginning of the school day and answer any questions of why by my mother."

"Yeah." Rico tucked the crucifix in his pocket. "What happened to yours?"

Danny shrugged slightly before answering. "It seems that Lacey doesn't like me wearing clothing."

Rico blushed as he pulled out a shirt from his book bag and handed it to Danny. "Here."

"Thanks, kid." Danny said as he turned to go put on the shirt. He turned back to Rico. He smirked slightly as he added. "A crucifix is a myth to some vampires, Rico. Some are not deterred by it while others are. It has no consequence to a purebred because they are not undead. Nor to a half human vampire. Just to add to your notes."

Danny sauntered away. He noticed Lacey trying to fix her messed up hair and make up. He has caused her to be as disheveled as she had him. He walked up to whisper in her ear.

"Be careful, my love. That Rico guy knows."

* * *

**Note: Small update to help keep interest in this story. My electric was out due to severe storms as well as the internet was down for days as well as laptop on the out. I finally got a laptop usable for now. My laptop is in the shop for repairs. I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully this will help for this week. Hoping to post another more Dacey filled update next week. Thanks to all that are continuing reading this fic. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Dedication of a Parent**

Life would have been much easier for Karen Desai if she had fallen in love with a mortal man and had a mortal child. Instead, at the young age of 16, Karen, also known as Katrina, fell head over heels in love with the mysterious Amar. Unknown to Amar, the child that resided in her womb somehow gave her prolonged life. She had died the mortal life during childbirth. However, she found herself awaking in a dark tomb. Karen chuckled lightly at the fact that she was glad she had died in the earlier centuries before embalming. What a mess that would've had turned out to be.

Karen was knowledgeable enough to stay hidden in order to protect her child. Daniel Desai was her only reason for existing.

Karen thought of her other child, Danny. She didn't expect to bare another son by another Desai, none the less. However, the child was weak and died at eleven. She would play along with Vikram and his ignorance. She would allow him to think that she thought Danny and Daniel were one in the same. She loved both her sons. But Daniel was the one that she was destined to protect. Danny would have been a great brother for Daniel. The irony of naming the brothers the same didn't pass by Karen. However, when Vikram insisted their son be named Danny after a relative, Karen allowed it. Even if it made her roll her eyes at the strangeness of having the younger brother named after the older.

Karen Desai was probably more knowledgeable than anyone as far as knowing the myths and the life her son had led. She knew that Laceana was killed by Tara Desai with poisons. She knew that her eleven year old Daniel had in return strangled Tara to death with a rope. She also knew that Tara was an immortal due to the wretched Damien. Damien was always a thorn to the purebreds. He envied their power. Karen knew that Daniel was the biggest threat to Damien's reign of terror.

In reality, she had an advantage to all of them. No one knew that Katrina lived. Karen was even special too. She wasn't exactly immortal. She was long life. Due to Daniel's unique blood intermingling in the womb with hers, she would live long. Very, very long. But she would die someday even if that day was unsure. Karen knew this because she aged from the sixteen year old girl. However, that aging came very slowly. After centuries, she claimed to be a forty year old woman, who looked in her thirties. It worked for the day and age of plastic surgery and cosmetics. The best part about it to Karen was that she could be Daniel's mother again.

"Do you always stalk widowed women?" Karen asked as she placed the white roses on Vikram's grave. "Or am I the only one to have that pleasure?"

Amar hadn't meant to make his presence known. However, he had seen the beautiful female and felt drawn to her. He smiled very reminescent of how Daniel did. "I'm sorry. You remind me of someone."

Karen turned around. She accomplished keeping her breathing from picking up. It was Amar, the man she had loved so long ago. "Should I be frightened? Or should I be honored?"

"I'd never harm you, My Lady." Amar stepped closer wanting to reach and touch her skin. She looked so much like Katrina, yet an older version.

Karen smiled softly. "Why do I find that true? or perhaps I am still so grief stricken I wouldn't mind the coldness of death?"

Amar took another step forward. "You remind me of a lover."

"We all have secrets to tell, Amar." Karen taunted. "Don't we?"

"You know me?" Amar stepped back slowly. "Are you one of those meant to bring harm to my son and me?"

Karen threw back her head with a haughty laugh. "You're much more foolish than you were in our youth, Amar." Karen straightened her shoulders and stared at her ex-lover. "I'd kill for Danny. I only reveal who I am now because he has tasted of his immortal beloved. The change is taking place. Lacey is craving Danny. We both know why?"

Amar pulled his cloak closer as he stepped up to Karen. He reached to touch the skin on her neck. "How do you breathe still, my dearest Katrina? I watched you die."

Karen held her hand up and shook her head back and forth. "Now is not the time for my petty existence to be questioned. We must rally as Danny's parents to protect him and his lady love. I can not fall to my own desires of wanting you again. Our son is of greater importance. Regina will be out to kill Lacey. However, she is nothing but a small thorn to us. It is that blasted Damien and his slut, Tara, who are the threats."

"Damien hides like a rat. He is too much of a coward to produce himself." Amar stated as he continued staring at Karen.

"He has many followers, Amar. Immortals that fear Danny will follow Damien. They will try to destroy the Desai family legend. Danny doesn't know of his own strength." Karen drew in a deep breath. "Lacey was a virgin when Daniel took from her blood. He took her blood before he took her body. You and I know what that means for him to take of a virgin witch's blood. He will transform soon."

"He will be unstoppable." Amar smiled confidently.

"If he is not killed before his five hundredth year." Karen reminded him. "That is why they are becoming desperate. That is why we , as his parents, must make sure we protect him now."

"I agree." Amar raked his hands through his graying black hair. "Our son is the best of us both, Katrina."

"He is." Karen took Amar's hand. "I think it is time to introduce Daniel to his real father. It is time to warn he and Lacey of their fates or their future."

Amar closed his eyes as he relished the warmth of Karen's hand in his. The feelings for her were still there as strong as the day when he spied her in the courtyard in London.

Amar picked up Karen's hand and kissed it gently. "I have loved before you. I have loved after you. But I never loved as strongly as I loved you."

* * *

**Note: I wanted to do a Dacey filled update but I needed to get Karen's and Amar's back story so the future updates will make sense. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Throw some Cold Water on that Girl**

"Danny." Lacey breathed out as she twisted her fingers in Danny's belt loops. "I want you."

Danny turned around after stuffing his books in his locker. His smirk was definitely telling the story of how he liked Lacey's new interests. And those interests involved only _HIM_. "Again?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Lacey licked her lips as she pushed her body up against him. "It's only been four times today."

"Five." Danny corrected her as he looked at his watch. "And it isn't even three p.m. yet."

"Four. We got caught by those cheerleaders and didn't finish last time." Lacey slid her tongue along the outer shell of Danny's ear. "Please."

"Well we were in the cheer locker room." Danny teased as he grabbed Lacey by the waist. He pulled her back from him. "Are you sure you're not craving blood?"

Lacey glanced up and down Danny's body. "Blood is the last thing I am craving." Her hand cupped Danny's front side suggestively.

Danny grabbed Lacey's hand. He pulled her into the closest classroom. Luckily, it was the ground floor's lunch time. Therefore, the classroom was empty. It didn't take long for the teacher's things to be pushed off her desk into the floor. Lacey didn't want to waste time with discarding clothes. The couple were in for a quickie it seemed. Well, that was Lacey's plan. Any way she could get Danny, she'd take it. Or take him was more the better choice of words. However, Danny Desai being an immortal was used to seduction. He wasn't in for a quick time in his intimacy.

He kissed down Lacey's neck taking time to pay special attention to her jugular vein. He frowned slightly that he could smell her blood but wasn't craving it. However, he did want her sexually more than he would expect after the many times in the last week he had her.

Danny began to tease Lacey with his kisses as well as his touches. He aimed to please all his lovers, especially this one.

"Come on already!" Lacey grunted out angrily when Danny began to kiss down her neck. "Just do it. Can't we just do it?"

Danny pulled back then furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously?" He quirked his mouth in a smirk. "You don't want me to touch you before?"

Lacey pushed at Danny's chest. Tears burnt her eyes. "I'm such a slut! I can't believe what I've become. A horn dog. A slutty, slutty, trampy, horn dog."

Before Danny could think to answer her, Lacey fixed her clothing and ran out of the classroom as tears streamed down her cheeks. Danny scratched the back of his neck then zipped his pants back. He ran his hand through his mussed hair. Then he went to find out where his lady love had scurried off to.

Danny found Lacey sitting in an old alcove. Her hands grasped her knees as she sat on the old steps leading to the back of the library. She was visibly shaken as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"Stay away from me, Danny." Lacey held up her hand. "I can't resist you. It isn't the smell of your blood that is getting to me. It is you. YOU. Nothing more but wanting to have you. ALL THE TIME! I can't get enough of you. I've become a Wh^r*. That is what I am."

Danny sat down beside Lacey despite her protesting. She started to push away from him but Danny insisted her staying there by pulling her into his arms.

"Lacey Porter, I've lived almost 500 years. And in all my time, the kind of woman you are referring to is far from what you are. We are in love. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be intimate with me. I want you too... all the time." Danny smoothed down Lacey's hair. "I love you. That comes with the territory. Although I admit that I am confused of what is happening with you craving me sexually instead of my blood. I can live with it."

Lacey laughed slightly despite the tears she had to wipe away. "Sixteen or Five hundred, all you men are the same." Lacey rested her head on Danny's shoulder's. "What is wrong with me? I love you but there is more. I am literally craving you."

Danny shrugged. "Again, what is the problem?"

Lacey smacked Danny's chest playfully. "Shut up." She took in a deep breath. Her nostrils filled with the scent that was unmistakably Danny. "Gosh, I still want you."

"Yeah. About that." A voice echoed from the alcove. Karen stood over them causing both to feel rather embarrassed. "Well, I kind of know why that is happening."

"Mother?" Danny stood up pulling Lacey with him. "Please tell me that my mother doesn't have answers for my..."

"Over sexed girlfriend." Lacey quipped then cupped her hand over her mouth.

Karen chuckled. "There is a lot that you don't know about me, Daniel. First, I am your mother literally. Secondly, I know more about you both than you know yourself."

"Oh really?"Danny noticed her calling him Daniel. "Do tell."

"Lacey is in her mating faze. That only happens with those that are able to conceive a purebred. I went through it. It is rather embarrassing." Karen laughed. "Not as much as Lacey is going through though. I guess her taking of your blood has increased the craving. Any way, her body is ready to conceive your child."

"No way." Lacey shook her finger back and forth. "Not happening. I am sixteen. I'm not having this man's child right now."

Karen chuckled. "First of all, you are over a few centuries old. But that is if you add all your lifetimes. Anyway, you don't have to conceive his child. You body is merely ready. That doesn't mean you will be forced to do so. But during this time, you have uncontrolled cravings for Danny. There is nothing that can be done but stay away from Danny until this passes."

"How long?" Lacey stated as she bit her bottom lip.

"Hold up!" Danny turned to Lacey. "No way are you staying away from me. No way! I finally have my beloved immortal. I'm not going without you. I've been without you for over four hundred years."

"Well, I'm not sniffing around you like a dog in heat." Lacey squared back her shoulders. "That is that."

"Isn't there a way we can quench her cravings without doing without?" Danny turned to his mother.

"Daniel, she doesn't have to be without you just without sex with you." Karen folded her arms. "Lacey and I will look into this. In the mean time, abstain."

"Okay." Lacey said taking a few steps away from Danny. Despite his mother still being in their presence, Lacey was craving Danny immensely. "I need to go."

Lacey practically ran out of there. Danny grunted angrily before glaring at Karen.

He stated sarcastically. "Thanks a lot, Mother."

Then he strutted off angrily.

Karen made an amused face. "Only a son of mine would tune into the fact he needs not to have sex with his girlfriend and skip the important fact that I know all this information."

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the delay. I am really struggling to put all my ideas down. I have them all jumbled up inside me but nothing is making sense when I write it. LOL. But I have not given up on this fic. Just letting the readers know. Thanks for the continued support.**


End file.
